Quiet Storm
by IcarusT
Summary: The death of Obito changes Kakashi's perspective on life. He pledges to fulfill Obito's dying wish to take care of Rin, and the two in turn become inseparable. Will they be able to keep their promises to Obito and...to each other?
1. The Memorial

**Quiet Storm**

A few notes – italicized parts are either inner dialogue/feelings or thoughts/feelings from the past that are not in Kakashi Gaiden.

**Chapter 1**

Rin had woken before first light.

She lay on the bed, exhausted, but not tired. Just...drained.

Rin had woken up like this since...since the end of that mission, the battle at Kanabi Bridge.

She sighed, and rolled out of bed. The small rowhouse was quiet, so there was no need for her to tiptoe to the bathroom. Her parents were out on missions, probably servicing the med tents along the battle lines.

Not usually such an early riser, Rin felt weak down to her bones. The whole mission had completely drained all the energy right out of her. Their sensei had requested that his team be given a few days off from training, and both she and Kakashi didn't object. Although she was sure Kakashi did training on his own anyway, she hadn't and it was showing already. Apparently, because of what had happened, the team was also excused from taking anything higher than D ranked missions for about a month.

_I'm getting weak, slow...can't let this get to me._

After washing up, she went to the fridge and took the bouquet of flowers she had gotten from the flower shop yesterday evening. It had become her daily ritual now since Obito's funeral, to go there and get the fresh batch. Putting them in the fridge kept them relatively fresh for the next morning.

Her stomach growled a little and she sighed. She hadn't had the appetite to eat, but she intended to train this afternoon with Sensei and Kakashi. The plan to maybe get a bowl of ramen so Kakashi wouldn't destroy her during training sounded like a good idea. Funny how she thought that. Rin probably couldn't beat Kakashi even if he was sparring with her with two broken arms.

* * *

Kakashi left his small apartment and began to walk slowly to the Shinobi Memorial. He usually left later after the sun came up, but today he couldn't sleep. Plus he was a bit hungry, so he planned to grab something quick to eat before he and Rin met up with their sensei.

He flexed his injured shoulder. Almost as good as new. Rin, as usual, was able to make him whole again. But he had obeyed Rin's order for a few days of rest, and hadn't done anything since the mission ended. Kakashi felt...lazy and unmotivated. It would most likely show at training today. _Ahh, well. _

Kakashi felt strange over this feeling of ...apathy. Well, not quite apathy, but...normally he'd be serious about training, and nothing could deviate him from his strict routine.

_Ahh, well..._

* * *

Rin decided to stretch a bit before heading out. That way she'd be at least starting to warm up before she met with Sensei.

She walked briskly in the direction of the memorial. It was cloudy, foggy, and the air was humid. The day promised to be another sauna. She had memorized the way to the meeting place, so even though it was dark, she knew the route well. The clouds made it darker than it usually was at dawn.

As she approached the Memorial, she noticed someone was already there. The fog was still thick in the forest, and she slowed her walk considerably to avoid startling the person there.

Rin crept towards the monument, squinting to see if she knew who it was that came earlier than her. Frankly, she was a bit miffed, as she purposely came this early just so she could ensure she would be alone.

Her eyes widened when she saw the unmistakable crop of silver hair, and she froze.

Kakashi was kneeling, almost immobile. Usually sharp in detecting her presence, he didn't make any motions indicating he was even conscious of his surroundings.

_Of course he'd be here. _

Rin closed her eyes. Being with the team for about 4 years, she had become very attuned to the boys she worked with. Often Sensei went to her for a psychological evaluation of the team. Rin could tell when to not approach Kakashi, when Obito was actually serious, when Kakashi was pleased, or when Obito was troubled. She just knew.

In closing her eyes, Rin was able to determine why Kakashi was as still as a statue. He was reliving the moments of his supposed 'mistake,' and Obito's moment of truth...

"...Kakashi, come over here...we need to start this quickly!"

Rin had wiped her tears, but her eyes were wide with adrenaline. She had her medic bag out now, open and ready. The chakra was already forming in her able hands.

Kakashi looked away, hesitant. Shamed. But Obito spoke with a clear, decisive voice. He was at peace.

"...I'm already... going to die...but...I'll become your eye...and from now on, I'll be able to see the future."

Rin waited with anticipation, and waited for Kakashi to decide the depth of his friendship with Uchiha Obito. Obito took one last look at his friends.

Kakashi closed his remaining eye. When he finally reopened it moments later, it was with new resolve. He scooted closer to Rin as she got up from her haunches and witnessed as the two boys, at the end of their childhood, became one on the battlefield.

After it was done, Kakashi stood up and jumped up into the clearing of rocks above. Rin had taken Obito's hand and tried her best to comfort him in his last moments.

"Kakashi." Obito's voice was less clear now, less steady. He was slipping away. "Take care of Rin."

The stone nins were closing in, their rushes audible even to the now blind Obito.

Kakashi gripped his short sword with determination. "Right."

Suddenly he attacked.

His sword snapped with the force of the spin of the stone nin's wrist daggers.

Kakashi instantly formed the hand seals for the chidori and went all out against the larger man. The squealing of the '1000 birds' was deafening in the small cave and the intense chakra light glared in the shadows where Rin and Obito lay in wait.

A few seconds passed, then a loud thud. With the chidori no longer ignited, the cave and surroundings were eerily quiet. Rin gripped Obito's hand tighter in fear. _Who..?_

A man's face appeared at the mouth of the cave. Her whole body became rigid with fear.

_It's not Kakashi! Oh God...!_

Rin's hand still gripped Obito's tighter, her knuckles white with tension. Obito managed a small smile.

"Re...lax...Rin..."

The man's face disappeared, and slowly, Kakashi's young figure appeared, panting. _He got him! _

Obito's smile faded as he listened for any more approaching enemies.

"Kakashi...take...take Rin...hurry...get out of here...the...enemy's reinforcements...are coming...for sure..."

Kakashi said nothing, only gazed at his fallen friend. By now, Rin had stood up, but still held Obito's hand.

Her face showed that she was emotionally torn. _He doesn't deserve to die, not now..._

"Obito..."

Even blind, Obito could almost see Rin's pain at the implied conclusion of his request to Kakashi. He withdrew his hand quickly.

"It's alright..._go!"_

It was now Rin's turn to be speechless as she looked at Obito's crumpled body. Sobs were close to breaking free from her. She was trying to remember what he looked like before. She didn't want to remember him...like...like _this_.

Kakashi scooted close to the cave's entrance and reached down, calling for her.

"Rin..."

She was still looking at Obito, unwilling to leave her friend. At the sound of her name, she jerked back into reality and looked up. Seeing Kakashi's outstretched hand, she hesitated. The realization of the finality of Obito's gesture hit her.

Obito, their teammate, no, their best friend...was going to die...alone.

Kakashi suddenly felt the presence of many ninjas nearby. _No..._

"_Doton retsudo tenshou_!" _(Earth Release! Splitting Earth Force!)_

The earth immediately began to shake violently. As if replaying the horrific scene from earlier, the large rocks surrounding the young team began to give way.

_Shit!_ Kakashi was starting to panic. _If we don't get out of here..._

"Rin! Hurry, grab on!" His voice, normally calm and collected, was now uncharacteristically tight and urgent. This was it.

Rin was breathing fast now. She had to let go. _Obito...why! We don't want to leave you...please...forgive us! Forgive Kakashi! Forgive...me! _

The boulders were crashing down. Obito suddenly felt a wave of panic rush inside him. _Rin! _

The pain from the new weight of the rocks falling was excruciating. _She was leaving him. She had to leave. But suddenly he wanted the feeling of Kakashi's calming air near...and ... Rin's warmth beside him. Oh Rin!_

"RIN!"

His cry for her tore Rin's heart. She looked back at him one last time, tears falling unbidden down her dirt-stained cheeks. She bit her lip to keep back the choking sobs.

Finally she grabbed onto Kakashi's outstretched hand and arm. The rumbling of the falling rocks was deafening. Explosions ripped through the space that was slowly filling up with stone, obscuring their view of their dying friend.

Rin cried out.

"OBITO!"

Rin blinked her eyes, ending the flashback. She wanted to forget, but then she didn't want to forget. It was burned into her memory. She looked at Kakashi and was sure he was most likely reliving the same splash of time she had just recalled. _Will we be stuck with this feeling forever? The weight is almost suffocating. _

She continued to walk towards Kakashi. Rin had thought about approaching with a bit of stealth, but it was obvious that Kakashi was so totally absorbed in his thoughts that it didn't matter. She was right behind him when she stopped, waiting for him to finish his vigil.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the memorial with the newly carved name of the hero of Konoha.

Uchiha Obito.

He had knelt there for a while, as if time was of no meaning. Suddenly, he clutched his chest, and the choking sobs shook him. The weight of the loss overwhelmed him, and he bowed his head to the ground, covering his new Sharingan eye with his left hand and grasping the grass on the ground with his right. He said nothing, but his shoulders shook as grief overcame him. He didn't even cry at the funeral service for his father, but he cried for Obito. His tears fell freely onto the grass, mingling with the fresh morning dew.

_Why? Why do I feel this way? He annoyed me when he was alive...he dragged our team down...and yet he sacrificed his life for us? I don't understand..._

He hadn't realized he had said anything out loud until a voice behind him startled him out of his grief for a moment.

"There's nothing to understand."

Rin stood there, cradling a small bouquet of flowers. _Ah. So it was she who brought them everyday. _He had wondered who had beaten him to the memorial every morning before dawn to place fresh flowers at the base of the stone. He thought it was for Obito, and now he was sure.

Kakashi slowly sat up on his haunches. He made no attempt to wipe his tears. If there was anyone who felt as much grief as he did, it was Rin. He had nothing to hide from her, but for her sake, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to regain his composure.

Coming over slowly, she knelt down beside him. She placed the bouquet reverently at the base of the memorial and he watched her as she carefully prepared the josticks. Lighting one for Kakashi, she lit one for herself as well. When Kakashi took the jostick from Rin, she noticed that he was no longer visibly upset. The only conspicuous sign Rin could discern was the condition of his eyes. They were tired, swollen, and red from his tears.

After they prayed silently, they both bowed and offered the slow-burning sticks to their fallen friend.

Finally, Rin slowly stood up. Kakashi followed.

"Where are you heading?" he asked quietly. Seemingly surprised, Rin glanced sideways at him.

He hadn't spoken to her since Obito's funeral. He had met up with her in the family procession, and gave her a tight hug. To Rin, it felt like he needed it more than she did. _Kakashi...are you alright?_

Rin managed a small smile. "I'm probably going to get something to eat. My parents are out on missions, so they didn't leave much food in the fridge." Both Rin's parents were med-nins. For a girl her age, she received very good practice from her parents, and was very talented in her field. Aside from that, her other ninja skills were above average.

"Would you mind a companion?"

Rin's eyebrows rose a little. Kakashi had never spent any time with anyone outside of missions. She really was concerned.

"No, I mean, yes...I'd like a companion."

* * *

Rin had finished her bowl of ramen only a few minutes after Kakashi. Seemed like both hadn't eaten in a few days and it caught up with them.

She looked at Kakashi's unmasked face as he was wiping his mouth with a napkin. She thought back to their lack of conversation on the walk to the ramen stand and during the meal. It never really bothered her that he was reticent, as he was always a quiet, abrupt sort of boy. But she always wanted to know what he, the genius ninja of almost fourteen, thought about. Rin knew what the fellow chuunins and genins talked about - girls if you were a boy, and boys if you were a girl. But Kakashi never seemed to take any interest in girls, or anything, for that matter. Well, except for training and studying complicated jutsus. Rin's friends were always teasing her about being on his team and how lucky she was. She, of course, liked the aloof, distant boy in a nurturing, admiring way, and was one of the very, very few that got to see his face. Rin didn't realize that the feelings she harbored for him were of love until...

_"This isn't a deep wound, Rin, there's no need...argh.." Kakashi grasped Rin's arm tightly in reaction to her careful examination of his wounded forearm. _

_"Yeah, Rin, he doesn't need any attention." Obito was standing off to the side, holding his left hand, which had sustained a minor kunai wound. If Rin could say so, it looked like Obito was pouting. "I'm bleeding here too, you know." _

_He quietly acknowledged that his wound was bloody, but not deep and wasn't as serious as Kakashi's, but he wasn't going to say that out loud. He took off his goggles, revealing his surprisingly discerning Uchiha features: their refined physical features, distinct dark eyes, raven black hair, and pale skin. If he wasn't so noisy and obnoxious, Rin would say he was an attractive boy. _

_"Don't worry, Obito, I'll get to you as soon as I take care of Kakashi. This will be most troublesome if it got infected." _

_"Yours is probably smaller than a papercut," Kakashi muttered through gritted teeth as Rin applied chakra to yet another wound. It was almost a habit now. _

_Rin was gritting her teeth too. Although Rin's chakra control was very, very good, Kakashi's many wounds always seem to tire her. It was a hot and humid day as well, and Rin felt sweat beads forming and beginning to sting her eyes. _

_A hand grazed her brow. What..?_

_She opened her non-stinging eye and saw Kakashi had reached out and wiped the sweat from her eyebrow. His eyes were heavy-lidded from the pain and exhaustion, but he had seen Rin's exertion and tried to comfort her. Their eyes connected for a few seconds, and she saw him release some tension from the rest of his body. His expression moved her. No one ever showed appreciation like that to her before. _

_Obito watched the moment in silence, then turned to slowly walk away. Sensei was watching as well, and noticed the dynamics of the trio in that moment. It was obvious he suddenly realized the raw chemistry the three had developed. He'd forgotten that they were not preadolescents any longer, but young adults with unexplored feelings and...hormones. _

_Kakashi must have noticed Obito's unexpected reaction and Sensei's curious gaze, because he slowly withdrew his hand, and the moment was over. Rin blinked. She had finished the chakra session and began to dress his wound. _

_"I need to redress this every morning and every night for about 3 nights, to keep infection at bay. Try not to overdo it, or the wound will reopen. Yes?" _

_Rin gave his forearm a pat of reassurance. Kakashi reached for his shirt and gingerly put it on. _

_"Thank you, Rin." His head, with the shock of silver hair, pushed through the collar. He looked at her as he rotated his arms to check his mobility._

_She smiled a smile that reached her eyes. "You're welcome, Kakashi." Opening her eyes again, she looked for Obito._

_"Obito! It's your turn!"_

_Obito didn't move from where he stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets. _

_"It's ok, Rin. I'm fine, really."_

_"Are you sure? Let me have a quick look..."_

_"No, really." He turned around now, and managed a smile. "You're exhausted. I didn't realize...that it took so much out of you." He pulled his left hand out of his pocket and presented the bandaged hand. "See? I did it myself - "_

_Rin saw that the blood had soaked through the thin layers of gauze. Obito's mouth hung in midair as his eyes started to water inside his goggles. _

_"My hand!" he cried, as he fell onto his bottom. Rin hurried over and fawned over him guiltily. Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes. _

_"Obito, you should have said something! Here, let me do something for the pain..."_

_Sensei choked out a small laugh at the commotion, and began to make preparations for camp._

Rin had thought of that scene many times since then. She had to admit...that was the moment she started to have ...feelings...for Kakashi, and noticed that Obito had feelings for her.

It was strange, because Kakashi never displayed anything remotely close to that gesture again. And Obito never really outwardly showed his feelings for her. Maybe there were little things, like pushing the door open for her first, or letting her walk in front of him. But Kakashi did those things too if they were out casually and not on a mission. She just assumed that's what boys and men do for girls.

Rin broke out of her thoughts and looked at Kakashi again as he turned to reach into his pockets for money to pay for the meal. He still hadn't put his mask back on.

His face still had remnants of boyishness, but his gaze started to take on the appearance of maturity. His eyes were always heavy-lidded and deceptively gave an air of indifference when in fact he was very sharp and alert. The rest of his features were refined and almost delicate, if it weren't for the shock of silver hair that tended to clash with his quiet attractiveness. But Kakashi avoided affectation and kept that mask over his face to ensure it. She saw him place the money on the counter.

Rin then remembered she had a meal to pay for as well, and looked into her small bag for payment.

Kakashi reached over and lightly held her arm. By the time she looked up, he had put the mask back over his face. She frowned a little. _What a shame..._

"Rin, this will be my treat today."

"Eh? What's the occasion?"

They started to walk down the street. Rin remembered they had to meet with Sensei in about half an hour.

Kakashi simply looked at Rin in response. And Rin looked back at him, waiting.

But still, he said nothing. Instead, he steadily kept his gaze on her as they walked.

Rin obliged and returned his gaze, allowing her lips to curl slightly upwards in gratitude.

* * *

I wasn't too sure of Kakashi's age...I figured he was 12 in the gaiden, and I have him and the others as 14. Ah well. I look at 12-yr olds today and it's too hard to see them being so mature.

Many thanks to Leafygirl and Eris' Puppet for their critiques and review! Couldn't have done it without ya'll!


	2. Gai

**Chapter 2**

The walk to the training site wasn't far, and the two had strolled together in companionable silence.

The entire way, Rin wondered about Kakashi. He wasn't a selfish person, but he usually avoided friendly contact with anyone outside of training or missions. So when the training field was visible, Kakashi hesitated.

The field was occupied with the other teams from the same graduating year. Knowing Kakashi's penchant to be slightly antisocial, Rin stopped as well, trying to gauge his mood.

Kakashi just stared with his heavy-lidded eyes, his countenance unreadable as usual. He calmly reached up and pulled down his hitae-ate over his Sharingan eye. Then he continued to walk to the field.

_He doesn't want to attract attention to the Sharingan._

His gait was slower than she was used to and his hands were in his pockets. She never remembered him ever doing that.

Rin frowned.

Kakashi had stopped walking and turned his head slightly to look back at her, waiting. Rin felt her cheeks suddenly growing hot.

"Sorry," she managed, scratching the back of her head and trying to hide her embarassment with a small nervous giggle. She trotted the few steps to catch up with him. As she peered sideways, she saw that his eye was closed and showed no annoyance, only amusement.

"No worries." He reopened his eye and looked at the young ninjas gathered in the distance "Let's just take it easy and lay low a bit."

"Right." She discovered that neither Sensei nor the other sensei's for the other teams were around. "Where's Sensei?"

He shrugged. "Let's just wait here for him. " He ambled over to a large tree and started to lean against it when a loud, brassy voice shouted against the chatter of the other ninjas.

"KA-KA-SHI!

Unfortunately, the person Kakashi most wanted to avoid already called spotted them.

Rin didn't have to look to know who it was. Gai-kun.

Kakashi sighed.

"Come on," he said, resigned. He waited for her to walk beside him again.

* * *

By the time Kakashi and Rin had made it over to the field, their peers had gone silent. Of course, the other teams had heard about what had happened on their mission and everyone had attended Obito's funeral. Now, the group watched the two curiously.

Gai came out of the crowd and walked in front of the pair, forcing them to stop and acknowledge him.

The tall adolescent was a study of incongruity. His tanned broad features and square chin were complimented by a bowl haircut that he kept meticulously maintained, as shiny and perfect as it was. Out of all the males, he physically matured the fastest, and it was quite obvious that he was a boy in a man's body. His cracking voice in a physique with that development was almost comical. Besides that, he wore a skintight forest green single piece jumpsuit, with – orange legwarmers. He looked ridiculous, and everyone made sure he knew it. But he was a chuunin and therefore was no slouch, whatever his taste in looks and wardrobe.

One could say that he and Kakashi were "rivals." Gai would constantly force him into one on one challenges and he always kept score. Kakashi honestly couldn't have cared less of the outcome and therefore the score between them was always close. Obito had once commented that if Kakashi would take him seriously, Gai would probably leave him alone. To keep the score so purposely close was almost cruel. Kakashi had replied in his usual, dismissive manner that he only wanted to push Gai to become a better shinobi, and if fighting him helped him be a better shinobi, then he's all for it.

Kakashi looked up at Gai. The two boys stood and regarded each other in silence.

"Fight me," Gai finally challenged. He got down to a fighting stance, looked over at Rin, gave a toothy grin and winked.

Rin's eyes widened, then she cringed. She could have sworn his teeth sparkled in the morning sunlight. _Ugh._

Kakashi made no move to accept the challenge. "Gai..."

"I want to see what you can do with the gift Obito gave to you. Show me you deserve it, and that he didn't die in vain."

Rin frowned and she saw Kakashi stiffen. Gai was baiting him. She didn't like it, but he was right. Obito gave him a gift that would certainly give Kakashi a true advantage in any fight he would ever encounter. He just needed to learn to use it such that would make any Uchiha member proud, especially Uchiha Obito.

Everyone waited. The air was electrified with tension and anticipation.

Kakashi answered them by lifting his hitae-ate and exposing the unmistakable glaring red eye to everyone. There was a swell in the crowd as they gawked.

One of Gai's teammates, a girl with short black hair and eyes, came out to nudge Gai.

"Gai, come on, stop fooling around. Sensei will be here any minute."

"I want to know how much more I need to train, Shizune. And the only way I will know is if I fight him."

Shizune looked appealingly at Rin. The two girls were friends because Shizune had shown interest in becoming a medic. More than once, she had come over to Rin's house a few times to learn a little from her parents. Rin simply shook her head in response. Once Kakashi made up his mind, there wasn't anyone that could change it.

Kakashi glanced meaningfully at Rin and then turned back to the crouching Gai.

"Let's make this a team effort, shall we?"

Rin tensed. _What!_

Gai slowly stood up. "Team?"

"Yes. Rin and I will fight against you and Shizune. We can at least make this exercise a bit more functional for the real world, right, Gai-_kun_?"

As usual, Kakashi was able to effortlessly make Gai look silly. There was a collective sigh, and the uneasiness everyone felt began to dissipate. This was the normal way Kakashi and Gai needled each other. No one blamed Kakashi for his condescending tone, however subtle it was, considering the absurdity of Gai's obsession to compete with him. It was what made the two so amusing to everyone. They had acted this way since the Academy days, but it never got boring.

His subtlety, unfortunately, was lost on Gai. "Yes! The losers have to run 100 laps around Konoha village!"

"What!" Shizune looked as if she was going to spit acid. "Speak for yourself, you idiot!" She ran a hand through her hair, thoroughly disgusted. "Geez..."

Gai grabbed Shizune and led her away for what looked like a pep talk. Meanwhile, Kakashi reached for Rin's arm and held it as he spoke to her.

"Rin, I'll take Shizune. That way you can catch Gai by surprise and then we'll switch off. He's good, but has no gift for two against two tactics."

Rin nodded. Training with the White Fang's son as well as an Uchiha didn't make her soft. On the contrary, the boys, especially Kakashi, pushed Rin to train harder. After a particularly rough session with Kakashi, Rin was so angry at her performance that she ignored him for a few days. She didn't think Kakashi would notice anyway, but he must have mentioned it to Sensei because he set up a challenge with a girl from another team, Kurenai. Though Kurenai was very good with genjutsu, the speed training and the taijutsu sessions with Obito and Kakashi, along with her background in gymnastics made her into a relatively quick fighter. When it came time for her bout with the kunoichi, she defeated Kurenai easily, with everyone watching. After the fight, Sensei and Obito congratulated her. Kakashi only looked at her inscrutably through his mask, appraising her quietly. She thought he wasn't impressed.

But apparently he noticed, since he was calling her out now.

"Use your gymnastics ability to your advantage," Kakashi advised. "He's a close-combat type of fighter, so as long as you keep your distance, you'll have the advantage."

Rin grinned. "Yes, sir." Kakashi responded with a look that told her to be serious, but he squeezed her arm to show that he understood her attempt to be light.

Gai and Shizune stood in tandem waiting. When Kakashi and Rin were finally ready, they stood across from their opponents, also waiting.

Rin squinted. She anticipated an opening move from Shizune, and sure enough, the dark-haired girl came quickly from behind Gai to throw three senbon at Kakashi. But Kakashi had already disappeared. He had moved to catch Shizune from behind, and by the time her senbon had reached the place where Kakashi had previously stood, Rin was already there. The young medic easily blocked them with her kunai. Gai tried to swing his leg around to catch Kakashi, but Rin took advantage of his distraction and started her dash at him in the same manner she would a pommel horse. Sure enough, she vaulted off of his back, then flipped around.

"_Rin, now!" _Kakashi ordered.

Expecting a kawarimi from Gai, she had already completed the hand seals for her own henge (transformation) and used Gai's bunshin (clone) to backflip away from him and over to Shizune. Shizune couldn't believe how fast Kakashi and Rin had switched. Rin ended up behind Shizune, who by now had turned to face her. But before Shizune could attack, Rin immediately grasped Shizune's neck. She then proceeded with a sharp thrust of index and middle fingers to the vital points on the girl's neck and collarbone. With that move, Rin had temporarily frozen the girl's chakra and immobilized her. As Shizune slumped to the ground, Rin had already begun to move towards Kakashi and Gai.

With his Sharingan, Kakashi saw at once that the Gai below Rin was a bunshin. He gave his signal, and Rin swiftly transferred to his place behind Shizune, while Kakashi appeared in the air where Rin last had been, looking up at the real Gai. But then Gai disappeared, and Kakashi realized – too late – that he had already begun the shadow dance. He cursed, recognizing he was trapped. Suddenly, to Kakashi's surprise, Rin jumped so that she was above the two boys. She grabbed Kakashi's outstretched arms and used the momentum to throw him into Gai, who was still prone from the shadow dance. Gai grabbed Kakashi in mid-air and attempted to punch him, but the Sharingan enabled him to dodge all of Gai's moves. His right eye was closed, but his Sharingan eye was fixed open.

_I can see his next move, even before it happens! It's as if he's moving in slow motion! _

Gai was infuriated. Kakashi was never _this_ fast, not at this close range. Before, Kakashi always kept his respectful distance and fought a predominately defensive style. Now, Kakashi was so close Gai could see the markings on Kakashi's glaring Sharingan eye. The silver-haired boy was unhesitant and seemed to be able to anticipate his attacks. _Is this the power of the Sharingan?_

After throwing Kakashi, Rin had landed and waited. She watched as Kakashi evaded Gai's very quick taijutsu moves.

_He's even faster than before! Obito, what kind of power have you given him?_

Gai became off-balanced with his misses, and Kakashi saw the opening. He grabbed Gai's neck and did the same series of moves Rin had done on Shizune. He poked his neck and collarbone area and Gai's body immediately seized up, immobile. Kakashi finished Gai with a soft kick to his chest, and he landed unceremoniously on his back. Shizune lay close by, panting, rubbing her neck. Even she was still barely able to move.

Kakashi finally landed. He walked the short distance over to Rin and calmly stood next to her. He wasn't even breathing heavily, only looking over at her, unaffected. She noticed that he was watching her with both eyes, a strangely unsettling stare.

He regarded her thoughtfully. _Where was this hidden talent? How come I didn't really notice her before? _

"That was good teamwork," he calmly remarked, then smiled.

Rin flushed at the compliment, trying not to act like a complete idiot in front of this boy whom she had admired all these years. _He finally acknowledged me. But I sure could use some more stamina training. I'm panting and he's just standing there like nothing's happened. _

She'd been so used to letting Kakashi and Obito do all the fighting that she usually stayed in the background as backup or protection for an escort. She rarely had the chance to use her gymnastics. When she trained with Kakashi or Obito, she could tell they were being easy on her despite their insistence on her training with them. Besides that, she felt that both boys were much better than she was. Surely she thought there was no point in putting forth all the effort simply to get beaten by someone so much stronger than her.

All of a sudden, Kakashi felt faint. Both eyes were closed tightly to steady himself. He himself wasn't quite sure what had happened, but he felt completely depleted of chakra.

"Are you all right?" Rin asked in hushed tones, but the concern was clear in her voice. Kakashi was thankful for her discretion. She began to walk away from him and towards a nearby tree, away from the other ninjas. "Here, let's move away out from the sun."

Kakashi nodded and followed Rin closely into the shade. He felt a bit guilty about having her worried about him over something as silly as one of Gai's challenges. He wanted to say a few appreciative words, but Kakashi was at a loss at what he was feeling right now. Instead, he instinctively reached out for the small of Rin's back as she slowly walked to the large tree just ahead of them.

Rin immediately felt Kakashi's hand on her back, and if it were any other circumstance, she would have stopped cold; instead, since they were already in the shade, she quickly turned around. By then, his hand was already back at his side. She observed Kakashi anxiously for a moment.

"I...I think it may have to do with your Sharingan, Kakashi. It's always activated, isn't it?"

Kakashi quickly pulled his hitae-ate over the scarred eye. _Of course. I can't stop the constant chakra it emanates. I must do more chakra stamina training, if I am to keep up. _

He immediately felt better once it was unexposed.

"It already feels better, Rin. Thank you."

Rin grinned nervously.

Meanwhile, the crowd had watched the fight in awe. The third member of Gai's team, a frail-looking boy named Gekkou Hayate, stood off to the side in the shade. He was supposedly a weapons specialist but couldn't possibly have been of any use to Gai or Shizune, not with that kind of hand-to-hand combat. It was more of Gai's forte.

Nearby, Kurenai, the girl Rin had fought a few months earlier, sighed heavily. She twirled her wavy black hair around her finger absently, her startling bright red eyes evaluating Rin closely. _Rin certainly has gotten better since I fought her._

Her teammates, Shiranui Genma and Namiashi Raidou, made no immediate comment. They were the older boys in the group and were more laid back compared to the others, but knew talent when they saw it. Presently they were squatting and were undoubtably making mental notes. Genma held onto his senbon with his front teeth, and jerked his head back to keep his sandy hair out of his eyes. Raidou, the oldest in the group, merely squinted against the sunlight.

On the other side of Kurenai's team was a well-built and strong boy, Morino Ibiki, who snickered at Gai's loss. His teammate, a talented, headstrong, gray-eyed girl, was a few years younger than most of the ninjas gathered. Mitarashi Anko looked on disapprovingly while chewing on some dango. She always thought Kakashi was talented, if not a bit cocky, but was still caught off-guard at his speed. As an aside, she noted that Rin had improved, but confidently thought herself to be better than Rin would ever be. When she finished the dango she offered the stick to her other teammate, a dark-haired boy built like a boxer and with tufts of hair already showing on his chin. He promptly took the dango stick, snapped it in half, and then put it in his mouth. Sarutobi Asuma had watched the match mostly with disinterest. He was just an average ninja, with no desire to be involved with boys like Gai who had something to prove. And from what he heard, Kakashi was an exacting sort of fellow, with all the drive and ambition to be an awesome shinobi, but with no real redeeming personal qualities. But Asuma was a friend of Obito's, and to see Kakashi inherit something that was to be Obito's most desired and beloved possession, the Sharingan, he must have seen something good and worthy in him.

The thought made Asuma take notice of Kakashi and Rin for the first time that morning. He looked over at pair, who slowly walked away from the animated group of genins and chuunins. Asuma took the dango stick out of his mouth. He saw that Kakashi had his hand on the small of Rin's back, gently guiding her along in front of him. He also noticed that the motion wasn't a controlling one, like he often saw men do with their women. Kakashi's gesture seemed protective, as it appeared Rin was the one who wanted to walk away from the crowd. Asuma assumed that they only wanted a little distance though, because Rin stopped. As she stopped, he noticed Kakashi's hand withdraw slowly and drop back to his side.

Asuma knew from Obito that Kakashi wasn't the kind of person to invest his emotions in anyone; or in this case, _with _anyone. Kakashi was a strict disciplinarian who acted only out calculated self-interest to become a top shinobi and to erase the disgrace of his father, the great White Fang. Everyone knew it; it was why no one really criticized his behavior.

With just that one action, Asuma immediately saw that Kakashi had changed. Perhaps it was not a change in his goal to become a great shinobi like his father, but in his outlook on life and his perspective of people who were important to him.

Asuma blinked. _Tsh. What am I thinking? It's just this one time. I think I'm just seeing too much into things. _He put the dango stick back into his mouth, shaking his head in disbelief.

But Asuma didn't remember seeing him do that with Rin before.

* * *

The three sensei for the teams were watching it all in the shadows. Gai's sensei put his hand up to his head in embarrassment and frustration.

"Gah! This has always been Gai's weak point. He left Shizune to fend for herself. Kakashi knew Gai would ignore Rin as a threat."

Presently, they came out of their hiding place to claim their teams. Everyone had quieted down by now; both Gai and Shizune began to get up, albeit stiffly. Gai sheepishly rolled himself up into a sitting position, while Shizune dragged herself up. She silently cursed her teammate, but watched Rin without anger. _Just gotta get better._

Kakashi noticed their Sensei was approaching, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry I was late," he said, waiting for Kakashi to rebuke him for his tardiness. When Kakashi offered none, he paused to examine his students.

Rin was slightly winded from the altercation, but he was satisfied with her read of the fight and her improvised use of tumbling. Any doubts he had about her and Kakashi working together were now dispelled.

Kakashi looked a bit pale, and he attributed it to the strain of his inexperienced use of the Sharingan. Otherwise, he couldn't really tell that the boy had done any physical activity at all.

"I can't be with you guys today. There's going to be some meetings regarding our close victory with the Stone Country, and they'll be running all day." Sensei chuckled. "You know, I was going to get you two to work together to train – but after what I just saw, I think that is unnecessary. Come on. I'll walk with you guys for a bit."

Rin grinned at the prospect of another uneventful day. Kakashi was glad to have a reprieve as well, if only to work on increasing his chakra stamina. In the event that he had to activate his Sharingan, he didn't want to have Rin worry about his condition after using it in battle.

"Rin, are you free this evening?"

Rin blinked and stared at Kakashi. She pushed her brown hair back behind her shoulders. _What could he possibly want to do with me this evening?_ Her heart fluttered.

"You're pretty good at controlling and maintaining your chakra levels. I...I think I may need you to spot me on some techniques." He looked over at her cautiously.

Rin raised her eyebrows. She recognized that look. _He's serious. He wants to work with me? But he used to always train by himself during free time._

Kakashi wasn't sure what he was feeling. He wanted to train, of course, but he'd always done it alone, with no distractions. _So why do I feel that I need her to be around?_

"S...sure," Rin answered slowly, breaking Kakashi out of his thoughts. "I'll meet you here at the field?"

Kakashi thought for a moment. "No, let's meet up at the bridge. We can walk there together."

At that, Rin relaxed, and she allowed Kakashi a small smile. But as the heat of a blush crept up her face, she quickly looked away.

Sensei had overheard the exchange. _Kakashi wanting to train with someone?_ He turned around to see that his students were closely walking side by side.

He had secretly hoped the two would grow closer. Seeing their growing closeness made him smile. Perhaps Obito's death was not in vain.

"I'll call you two later on what's new, all right?" He gave his signature wave and his two students waved back. "See ya!"

After parting with Sensei and Rin, Kakashi decided to go back to the Shinobi Memorial. He felt restless, and couldn't quite put a finger upon what was making him so anxious. He thought a few hours of thinking – alone – would help alleviate his troubled state.

Being at the Memorial naturally brought back the memories of what had happened to Obito. The whole affair still made Kakashi's heart heavy. He wondered if it would ever go away.

But now, Kakashi thought of the events that took place after he and Rin had ...left Obito and were making their escape. The conversation they had really troubled him. He felt as if he was missing something very important.

He lay down on his back next to the Memorial, and placed his arms behind his head to gaze up at the blue sky above him. As he closed his eyes, the scene came swarming up in his mind as if it had just happened moments before.

_"But...!"_

_"I'm going to protect you with my life...because Obito told me to take care of you."_

_"...Kakashi!"_

_Kakashi hated the way this was unfolding. The complications caused by hidden feelings among the trio finally came to the surface, raw, confusing, and unforgiving. _

_"Rin...Obito liked you...cherished you...that's why he could put his life on the line for you."_

Kakashi's eyes were still closed, yet his brow was knitted in concentration. Yes, it was true. Kakashi realized what it meant to really love someone. He now understood what it was to have someone so precious to you that you would give your life for him or her. This was what made Obito strong. In risking his life for Rin, the young Uchiha had finally awakened the Sharingan.

_"...then Kakashi...my feelings...towards you..." Tears of emotion shone in Rin's eyes. She was trembling from her admission and the guilt she was feeling at her confession. _

_"..I...!" Kakashi stumbled...the realization of their new situation hitting him hard. _

_"I was once...the kind of trash that would abandon you..." _

Yes, that part was true too. He had wanted to continue with the mission and leave Rin's life in Fate's balance. He felt her life wasn't his responsibility, only the outcome of the mission. Why was he, the newly appointed jounin of his team, so eager to abandon her?

_"Father!"_

The image of his Father, dead by his own hand, flashed in Kakashi's mind. His discovery of the wretched state his Father was left in haunted him since that day. On the day of his chuunin appointment, he vowed to remember the mistake his Father had made and vowed to never disobey the shinobi rules while he was in command.

Kakashi then remembered Obito's enraged outburst at his jounin appointment.

_"How the hell can someone like YOU ever become a Jounin? Its impossible!"_

But yet, Obito thought his disgraced Father was someone to be admired.

_"I really thought the 'White Fang' was a great hero."_

_Kakashi stared incredulously at Obito's back, eyes wide in shock. _

_"It's true that shinobi who break the rules and regulations are known as trash." _

_Obito paused to look back at Kakashi, his supposed commander. _

_"But you know, those who don't cherish their comrades...are even worse than trash!"_

_Obito turned back around and began to walk away._

_"Since I'll be trash both ways, then I'd rather break the rules. If that's not the right way of a shinobi, then I'll be the one to smash that 'shinobi way' into nothing!"_

Obito, who was unreliable, impulsive, unmotivated - in the end he became the most driven, steadfast, and perceptive of them both.

_"Hey, hey, don't you two ever stop? You're in the same team, aren't you?" The familiar rebuke had an edge of testiness in the girl's voice. _

Rin's kind face, framed by her mouse-colored hair, flickered in his mind. Her large clear brown eyes were usually filled with concern and worry, despite her cheerful countenance.

As much as Kakashi seemed incapable of attachment towards anyone, he was actually fond of Rin. The girl was intelligent, accomplished, and modest. She wasn't like a lot of the other kunoichi who tried to win attention by being the prettiest or the loudest.

But despite her unobtrusiveness, Kakashi always knew Rin harbored feelings for him. He noticed them every time Rin had to treat any of his wounds. It was in her delicate touch, her devotion to her medic training, and her healing chakra. He just didn't know how to respond to her. There wasn't a place in his heart for Rin, not then.

And then there was the complication of Obito.

The young jounin took in a deep breath. Obito never really did anything that showed he held any strong feelings for Rin until that fateful day. Except for that one time in the forest, when Kakashi allowed himself one rare moment of affection with the young medic. Obito's adverse reaction, however subtle, came as a complete surprise. At that moment, Kakashi decided to use discretion for the sake of the team, and never acted on his emotions again.

But now, Obito was gone.

_"Kakashi...please...take care of Rin..."_

Kakashi released the breath he had been holding. _Rin..._

"K..Kakashi-kun?"

His eyes flew open. _How long have I been lying here?_

Rin was peering down at him, looking more surprised than concerned. She wasn't wearing her hitae-ate, and her shoulder-length hair fell haphazardly around the borders of her face.

"I...I waited for you a bit at the bridge, but when you didn't show, I figured you'd be here..."

Kakashi blinked and slowly brought himself into a sitting position, using his legs to steady himself.

"How...how long were you waiting?"

Rin's lips curled into a small grin. "About three hours..."

The young jounin hung his head between his knees. _Three hours?_

"Why didn't you come get me?"

Rin straightened her back, stretching a little. "I did. I was here watching you."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose a little.

"You...you seemed preoccupied," Rin continued. "I didn't want to disturb you."

Kakashi sighed, but said nothing. He looked up at Rin. She was gazing off towards the direction of the village, seemingly thinking about something. When she turned back to Kakashi, she caught him staring at her.

"Its...its alright if you don't want to train this evening," she stammered, obviously a little flustered. "We can meet tomorrow?"

"You're right," Kakashi agreed. "Let's...let's not train today."

Rin already started to turn around. She had started to wave her goodbyes when Kakashi grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" Even he was surprised at his impulsiveness. "Let's go for a walk together."

Rin sighed. "Kakashi..."

He released her arm. He suddenly felt inexplicably guilty, as if he had stepped across some invisible boundary he wasn't supposed to have crossed. _What in the world is happening? _

"I...I know you promised Obito that you would take care of me. But I..."

She stopped. Kakashi waited, holding his breath.

Without warning, she sprinted down the dirt path away from the Memorial.

Kakashi stood there frozen for a moment, before he forced himself to follow her.

"Rin!"

* * *

Rin knew she couldn't outrun Kakashi, but then again, she hadn't expected him to pursue her.

She realized Kakashi's sudden need to be around her, and the extra attention he was paying her. Rin liked it, of course, but she felt that he only did it out of guilt. At least Obito did it because he loved her, but Kakashi...? Hadn't he told her he'd abandon her?

_So why is he running after me? _

She jumped up into the trees, darting from branch to branch. _Why AM I running away? It's just Hatake Kakashi! The same quiet, ambitious, imperious boy you've known since before the Academy, the same boy who closed off his heart to everyone. _

Rin attempted to jump up to another branch when she slipped on some moss on the one she was currently on. Because she was moving so fast, she had no time to channel chakra to her feet and found herself falling into dead space. Rin felt the panic beginning to creep into her mind.

Then, as if it were happening in slow motion, someone came from the front and grabbed her in midair. Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed his silver hair waving against the wind.

_Kakashi! When...?_

Time then sped up and she realized they were falling at a very fast pace. She gratefully clung to his neck with her arms and his waist with her legs, bracing for the impact.

They crashed unceremoniously onto the forest floor, rolling over each other until the force of the fall was finally spent. Kakashi had positioned himself so that he would take the brunt of the impact, but in the end he was left on top of her, panting.

The two were pressed together on the forest floor, breathing heavily. Kakashi slowly pulled himself up and looked at her with his hooded eyes. He moved a few strands of her hair in an attempt to see her face clearly.

"Are you...alright?" he asked softly. His face held an expression that Rin had never seen before. Compassion? Concern? Worry?

Rin felt his hand on her cheek. She kept his gaze and, for the first time, saw a door opening in Kakashi's heart. Tears began to threaten at the corners of her eyes.

"Kakashi, Rin?" Someone casually called out to them.

At the sound of the voice, Kakashi and Rin scurried away from each other, breaking the _almost_ peaceful moment they had.

Rin heard something metal drop lightly on the hard forest floor, and when she saw the maker of the noise, she froze.

Kakashi managed to look at Shiranui Genma's face and realized that the older boy had already seen enough to make the obvious assumption. Genma was staring, his eyes wide, and his mouth open. His ubiquitous senbon had fallen from his lips in surprise.

Before the two could say anything, Genma disappeared, while his senbon lay amongst the leaves, all but forgotten.

* * *

Thanks again to Leafygirl for your help

And thanks to everyone who read and reviewed...it made me so happy!

Chapter 3 should be up next week. Enjoy!


	3. Obito

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi was walking in an undulating grassy plain, with no change in the scenery for miles. The grass was thick, green, and waist high. As he strolled with his arms out, he could feel the silky fronds slip through his fingers as they waved in the bright sunlight. The wind blew them from side to side. As far as his eyes could see, they moved almost like waves in a large lake, unrestricted and free. The sky was a brilliant blue.

_Where am I?_

He looked down at himself and saw that he wasn't wearing his usual mission or training outfit, but something that he had worn when he was much younger. It was from his days at the Academy - dark green tee shirt and dark brown pants that fell just above his ankles. His hitae-ate was also missing.

But as he was feeling for his Konoha headband, he also felt something else that was missing: the scar on his left eye.

He heard laughter and young voices in the distance.

"Kakashi-kun! Over here!"

A boy with black hair and a girl with light brown hair waved cheerfully nearby.

_Obito? Rin?_

It was his teammates, only much younger.

It struck him that he had not beenreally friends with themduring his early years at the Academy. They were acquaintances in class but even then, he was a loner, and a subject to their playful teasing.

Kakashi also thought that it was strange to see Obito alive. _But he died...?_

"He's coming!" Rin shouted mischeviously. "Quick, run!"

Kakashi squinted to see why Obito was running away. He noticed something shiny in the dark-haired boy's grasp.

_My Father's sword! How did he get that?_

Both Obito and Rin were now hiding in the tall grass. He heard Rin giggle, but it was to his far left. Obito had to be closer. Kakashi found it difficult to see or hear clearly. The air was alive with noise: the birds chirping, grass rustling in the wind - he was uncharacteristically tense. He had no idea where he was or what his companions were up to...and though he wasn't afraid, it didn't stop him from being alert.

Suddenly, to his left, he heard a noise that was deliberate, not part of the chaotic sounds of nature around him.

He lunged, attempting to tackle Obito and retrieve his sword. The two boys rolled over and over in the grass, until finally Kakashi came out on top. He had a rare grin on his face, ready to expose Obito's joke. Kakashi pulled his friend's shoulder, turning him over to face him.

Only the boy pinned underneath him wasn't Obito.

It was himself.

* * *

Kakashi sat up in bed, panting. 

He could still smell the wet grass and feel the breeze on his face. Rin's giggles still echoed in his ear, and Obito's trademark smirk still hadn't faded from his memory.

_What...? How could I not notice who the boy was? His hair had been black, hadn't it?_

_Of course... it was a dream. Dreams are strange that way._

He frowned, confused.

Feeling uneasy,Kakashi got out of bed and went straight to the adjacent bathroom. Running the cold water from the faucet, he splashed it onto his face, effectively washing awaythe haziness brought upon by the poor sleep cycle.

While gazing at himself in the mirror, he shuddered slightly. He saw his own face, unmasked, beneath him in the dream...the same face that returned the unblinking stare in the mirror. Sighing, he turned off the faucet, dried his face, and switched off the glaring bathroom light.

_What was the meaning of it? _

It was a few seconds before his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness of his bedroom, lit only by the full moonlight. His bed, with his twisted sheets and slightly damp pillow, was uninviting.

_Maybe some fresh air would clear out this strange nagging feeling. Perhaps being with someone would make me feel better. _

The idea to be with someone was too powerful to ignore.

He grabbed his sandals and headed out the door.

* * *

Sleep evaded Rin once again. 

She had dozed for a little while, but now she was wide awake. There was this feeling, this buzzing, that made her restless.

The uneasiness centered around Kakashi for some reason.

Thinking of him made her wince. The slightly humiliating episode in the forest earlier that day depressed her.

_"Rin, it's alright. There was no harm done."_

His steady voice rang in her mind. It amazed her how he remained so calm despitefalling almost 30 feet into a pile of forest debris.

_"Why...why did you run after me?" she asked softly. _

_"Because you were running away."_

Leave it to Kakashi to be so plain.

They'd walked back to her rowhouse together in silence; Kakashi was impervious as usual as Rin silently berated herself. It was the conversation right before he left her at her front doorstep that was turning over repeatedly in Rin's mind.

_"Kakashi, aren't you the least bit...worried about Genma?" she frowned, not wanting to broach the subject. _

_Her companion had already turned to walk back to the main road. He looked over his shoulder at her. _

_"He isn't the gossiping type," he said. "I wouldn't worry about him." Then he turned his face forward. _

_"Rin, I really do care about you."_

_She saw only the back of his head as he spoke, his voice soft, but it was filled with seriousness. _

_"I wouldn't have made that promise to Obito if I didn't. If Genma thinks there's something going on between us..."_

_Rin held her breath, her eyes wide. _

_"...he really wouldn't be telling a lie."_

_Then he disappeared. _

Rin stared at the ceiling, half lit by the moonlight.

_What the hell did that mean?_

She put her hands to her face and covered her eyes, feeling the first vestiges of dread at the next time she'd have to see him. Which was tomorrow.

_What will I say to him? Will it be awkward from now on? He won't want to be seen with me, not after that. _

Bringing her hands back down to her sides, she glanced at the clock. It wouldn't be time to get up for another hour or so. It'd been awhile since she could lie in the comforts of her own bed without having to fear for her life. But feeling the anxiety of another kind running through her nerves wasn't any better.

She turned towards where the light from her window fell into her room. The air usually became stuffy during the summer months, so Rin kept her 3rd story window open at night to circulate the air and keep her room cool.

Expecting to see the moon hanging behind the sheer curtains, Rin was shocked to see there was a figure at her window. She bolted from her bed and stood right by the door, ready for anything. She silently cursed herself for leaving the kunai bag in the kitchen.

As she narrowed her eyes to discern the identity of the intruder, Rin recognized the familiar masked figure of her friend.

"Ka...Kakashi!"

Rin furtively took a quick once-over at herself to make sure she wasn't dressed inappropriately. _You just never know..._

Kakashi had perched himself precariously on her windowsill. He had walked by her house at night a few times before and noticed her window was usually open during the summer if she was home.

"You're still awake?" He made no explanation at his sudden appearance at 3 o'clock in the morning, as if it were a natural thing for someone to do.

Rin let out a large breath and walked over to the window. By that time, Kakashi had lowered himself to a sitting position, his legs dangling from the window frame.

He also had pulled down his mask.

The moon highlighted Kakashi's natural fairness, but the shadows also contrasted well with the soft angles of his face. Rin caught herself blushed fiercely and was thankful for the semi-darkness.

"Um...what...what are you doing here at this time of night?"

Kakashi said nothing, letting his eyes drift from Rin to the floor of her room. Rin could see his eyelashes moving slowly up and down as he sat in thought. She wasn't sure he even heard her speak to him.

Rin frowned. "Kakashi? What's wrong?"

The silver-haired boy's lashes fluttered up, and Rin was greeted with his odd-eye gaze.

"You've had dreams where you've woken up and feel...troubled, right, Rin?"

He scooted over to the side of the sill, asking her to sit with him and look out at Konoha's clear night sky without saying a word. She readily obliged, still blushing.

"Sure, I've had them."

"Do you think them over, as if they had some kind of hidden meaning?"

Rin decided that watching her legs swing idly below her was less unnerving than watching Kakashi's piercing stare.

"Want to talk about it?" Rin's voice was mixed with curiosity and concern.

He shifted slightly in his position, somewhat hesitant. Her large light brown eyes finally returned his gaze. With some relief and seeing that she was taking him seriously, Kakashi proceeded to tell Rin his dream.

"I was in the middle of a large grassy plain, and you two were there."

Rin raised her eyebrows. "Two? You mean...?"

"Yes," he responded. "Obito was..."

Kakashi didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to. The girl looked back at the night sky.

"But in the dream, we were still kids," he continued. "We were starting at the Academy, and you two were teasing me as usual, running around and all."

Rin laughed a little but kept her eyes on the sky. "Oh, I remember. You were such an easy target."

"Really."

"You would get so serious. That's why it was fun."

Kakashi sighed. "Obito had my Father's sword, and I was trying to catch him. When I did..."

When he didn't continue, Rin finally turned to look at her friend expectantly.

"The person that I caught wasn't Obito, Rin, it was me."

Rin blinked. The dream screamed of subconscious overtones.

"You?"

Kakashi nodded wearily.

"The dream was particularly vivid. I could still smell the grass and feel the breeze from the wind and the warmth from the sun."

The two said nothing for a while. The crickets chirped in the distance, and the cart of the trashman clattered on a nearby road.

"The reason why I went after you at Kanabi Bridge was because of Obito...in his eyes, my Father was a hero. And he was the one that went after you...not me..."

Rin listened silently, still watching her feet swing against the stucco of the rowhouse. She really didn't know what had transpired between the two after she was captured, only that something significant had happened and that the two boys had finally met somewhere in the middle.

"I...I suddenly realized...that despite all the supposed flaws I thought Obito had, he was still a greater person than me," Kakashi continued, almost speaking to himself.

Rin's legs froze mid-swing.

"I was supposed to use my knowledge and abilities to lead my team, not to simply further myself. To be jounin and captain of our team meant that you and Obito were my responsibility and my partners, not my burdens." He paused, closing his eyes. "I just don't want to end up like my Father."

At that, Rin finally understood what was bothering the teenager. The dream had forced Kakashi to look his conflicting feelings in the face. Literally.

"That depends how you want to live your life, Kakashi," Rin said, stretching her legs out. "The hardest part of being a shinobi is deciding what you think is most important."

"What I think is most important?"

"Yes. Your Father thought the lives of his companions were important. Unfortunately, he didn't have luck with him, and his decision didn't fare well with the village. His fate was sealed then."

Kakashi said nothing. Rin believed he was deep in thought, finally seeing his Father in a gentler light rather than someone he had despised.

"I believe your Father was a great ninja," Rin ventured quietly. "And you, Kakashi, are his son, and now you have Obito's Sharingan. You've inherited their will because they believed you will be the one to..."

The silver-haired son of Hatake Sakumo stared at her unblinkingly.

"...to...fulfill their dreams."

Her words struck a chord in Kakashi's heart.

"Konoha is strong because we have people like your Father and Obito. Yes, they died, but you can use their dreams to become strong and protect the ones you love."

Rin stared at her hands sitting in her lap. For whatever reason, they were trembling. She never spoke about anything that personal with anyone before. She closed her eyes.

_Kakashi, I believe you are already this person...you just have to believe in yourself..._

Unexpectedly, Rin felt a hand steadying her own. His fingers were strangely warm and soothing against hers, and she finally opened her eyes to witness his sudden attentiveness.

"Rin..."

If Rin could say so, she had never seen Kakashi's face as relaxed as it was now. Perhaps a burden had been lifted. He seemed to regard her differently and a rare smile appeared on his lips. It occurred to her that she had never really seen him smile without his mask on before.

"...thank you."

A cock crowed in the distance, and Kakashi slowly broke the contact.

"Isn't it time we pay someone a visit?" he remarked, the smile still lingering.

Rin smiled brightly as she hopped down from the sill. "I'll go get the bouquet."

Kakashi watched her go to the fridge to retrieve the flowers.

_Her smile...I haven't seen it like that before. _

He continued to watch her as she quickly pulled her hair back and put on her sandals.

_I'll fight to protect that smile...because I know she loves me. And...I..._

"Ready?" Rin held the bouquet against her shoulder, grinning. Her hair, now in a small ponytail, bounced as she reached for the door.

Kakashi pulled his mask up. "Let's go."

_Can I love her? _

He put his hands in his pockets and decided he would simply enjoy being in her presence for now.

* * *

Yeah, this chapter is short. I know. 

Ahh, I want to thank leafygirl again for tossing ideas around with me for the next couple of chapters. I CAN'T WAIT

The next chapter should be coming up soon. Thanks again for ya'll who left me reviews!


	4. Anko

**Chapter 4**

The next several days were calm and went by quickly.

There seemed to be something going on inside the Hokage's office. Sensei had called Rin for the past few mornings to tell her that he was going to be tied up in meetings all day and to meet up with Kakashi at the administrative offices for low-ranking mission assignments. Seemed like all the jounins were busy as well. The genins, without the supervisions of the jounins, couldn't complete the D-ranked missions alone. That left the chuunins or chuunin-supervised genin to pick up the "chores" usually left to fresh genins.

"Kakashi is a jounin," Rin had remarked, "but how come he hasn't been called away?"

"He's a lower-ranked jounin, Rin. He'll be seen as the one to take over all the jounins responsible for their chuunin and genin teams for now." Sensei paused. "Be there for him, Rin. Use your ability to gauge the chemistry of the group to keep things running smoothly."

Today, the entire group of second-year teams was assigned to the do the clean sweep of the nearby large stream. The area was practically litter-free, but because of the surrounding forest area, tree debris and mud often clogged the smaller creeks leading to the stream, causing backups that eroded the land. The group had to clear all the creeks by the late afternoon. Not a small task, as the larger steam itself was over 5 miles long, leading up to a large waterfall that emptied to the Village's reservoir.

Both Kakashi and Rin were thankful for the mundane assignments. It gave some routine to their lives...wake up, visit the Memorial, eat breakfast together, work, lunch, work, relax at Kakashi's, dinner at Rin's...

It was strange how the pattern of being around each other started. The day after Kakashi had come over to talk about his dream, they had breakfast at Rin's house. Since Rin's parents were often away, she had taught herself how to cook when she was much younger, and to cook well. He often came by for dinner now, and Rin started to prepare meals with two people in mind. She didn't mind the extra work - Kakashi was kind enough to pay for the groceries and he gave her his companionship.

Kakashi found that Rin's company was something he wished he had indulged himself with a long time ago. She was cheerful, easy-going, and fun to be around. He understood why Obito liked her so much.

Now, their peers started to notice the pair's inseparability. Kakashi and Rin had obviously walked together from the village, which was nothing new, but there was something different about them. Even though they were the most calm of all the teams in their class, the air between the two now seemed highly charged with their chemistry, bonding them tightly together. Presently they found a large rock by the stream and climbed up. Kakashi laid back, sunning himself, while Rin sat leaned back onto her elbows next to him, waiting for the rest of the group to arrive.

Anko watched them as she walked over to where Shizune was sitting in the grass, looking glad to have escaped some responsibility from her team for a while. Gai was nearby, doing a hundred pushups or something...she wasn't sure, and Hayate was over by the shade, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Ohayo." Anko drawled with telling intonation.

Shizune grinned, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand. "Ohayo. What's up, Anko?"

Anko sat down next to her. "Look up at the rock there. They're here."

"Who?" Shizune turned to see. "Oh, Kakashi and Rin."

Shizune saw that Rin was looking in their direction, and she waved. Rin waved back.

Anko waved as well but with less enthusiasm. "Those two are always together."

"Oh?" Shizune was starting to understand what Anko was getting at. "They _are_ on the same team..."

"I've seen them outside of training, Shizune, getting groceries and all that."

Nearby, Genma had wandered over to where the two girls were sitting. He noticed they were talking a bit too surreptitiously, and guessing at what the topic might be, decided to walk over and listen.

"Well, Rin's parents have been away for 2 weeks now," Shizune said, trying unsuccessfully to control the conversation. She didn't really enjoy gossiping. "They just like each other's company, Anko. I'm sure they're a bit lonely."

She snorted. "Lonely for sure! They seem to be playing house a lot, if you know what I mean - "

"Anko!"

Anko started, surprised by the sudden interruption. Shizune turned around sharply and her eyes widened when she realized who had called the girl out.

There stood Genma, arms folded, a senbon between his lips; usually they were fixed in a smirk, but now, his mouth was set in a thin line.

Anko jumped up and pushed Genma off his heels.

"Don't you know that interrupting a lady is rude!"

Her voice was loud enough to attract everyone's curiosity at her outburst. The usual chatter suddenly stopped. Rin had pulled herself to the edge of the rock while Kakashi sat up, suddenly alert.

"I don't know what lady you're talking about," Genma responded flatly. "I only see a girl who likes to gossip about other people's business."

Anko blanched.

By then, Rin had come over into the group. Shizune relaxed a little. Rin was somehow a powerful yet calming presence. Over time, she'd had alot of practice, considering the way Kakashi and Obito were always arguing.

"I don't see how eavesdropping on a private conversation is gentleman-like." Anko gritted her teeth.

"I wasn't eavesdropping." He removed the senbon from his mouth. "You were just as loud and annoying a moment ago, as you are right now. How could I not hear?"

"Alright, you two." Rin had come out of the gathering crowd and placed herself between Genma, who was holding his sandy hair out from his eyes, and Anko, whose pale gray eyes didn't seem to notice her.

Rin saw that Anko had ignored her, so she turned her back to Genma and stood toe to toe with her. This time, she addressed her loudly.

"I said, '_alright, you two_!'"

Anko blinked, but gave her a small disdainful glance. It annoyed her to see that she had to look up at Rin, being she was older and a bit taller.

"Get out of my way, _little_ _miss Hatake_."

Anko's hand rose, and the movement was so fast that Rin barely had time to move before she was struck.

Kakashi suddenly appeared among them and grabbed Anko's other arm, which had readied it to strike Rin again.

Rin came out of her shock and quickly gathered chakra into her left hand. As she saw Kakashi holding Anko in a vulnerable position, Rin leaned back and thrust her chakra-ladened palm into the girl's stomach. The motion was swift, and the gray-eyed kunoichi slumped in Kakashi's grasp.

Kakashi, seeing the danger had passed, took a moment to steal a glance at Rin.

Expecting a look of glee, he was surprised to see her expressionless face.

_She must really have it together. _

Instead of continuing the attack, she instead walked up to Anko and placed her hand on the girl's forehead. Anko merely stared at her; her gray eyes fixed on Rin and watched as she went through the motions of healing her.

When she was done, Kakashi released Anko as Asuma and Ibiki, looking humiliated, pushed their way through to their teammate.

Asuma looked at Rin. "I'm sorry about Anko's behavior..."

Rin responded with a small smile. "It's alright. I'm fine."

As the excitement died down, Rin took a roll of bandages out and began to wrap her hand. The amount of uncontrolled chakra she had palmed there in such a short span of time left it raw. Kakashi came up beside her and checked the ugly bruise that was already forming on her face.

Genma regarded the two silently. He watched as Kakashi touched the bruise gingerly, only to have Rin flinch and wince quietly. Kakashi's helpless look showed he was unsure of what to do.

Kurenai and Raidou finally ran up to stand beside Genma.

"What was that about?" Kurenai asked.

Shizune stood up, feeling terribly guilty from the chain of events that had just occurred. She turned questioningly to the older boy with the longish hair.

"Genma, is there something you know that we should know?" Shizune pressed.

Rin looked up then, locking her eyes with Genma. Kakashi preoccupied himself with retrieving something from her medic bag, but Genma knew he was listening closely.

The older boy knew Rin liked Kakashi back when they were still at the Academy. And now Genma realized that out of everyone that he knew, Rin was the most important person to Kakashi.

"No, there isn't," he replied in a tone that signaled the end of the conversation. He returned his trusted senbon to its rightful place among his lips and slowly walked away.

* * *

The cleanup mission went by fairly quickly. Once it was done, everyone gathered at the village square to submit their report.

Anko, displaced and brooding, had trailed everyone during the cleanup but afterwards, she apologized to Rin and then abruptly left. As everyone said their goodbyes, Kakashi took the time to bump into Genma.

"Thanks," he managed. Genma nodded in reply. Kakashi never had it in him to admit he appreciated help. Genma was too shocked to remind him that he owed him one. But he noticed that Rin was a more positive influence on the boy than anyone could see. It made Genma smile.

Rin waited until Kakashi came up to walk her home. They agreed to meet up later after a shower and a change of clothing.

"Rin, that bruise really looks painful. Are you sure you're not going to have it looked at?"

"I'm alright. I've already taken something for it to speed up the healing."

Kakashi looked down. "You're the most important person to me right now."

His admission touched Rin deeply. For a second, she was speechless.

"Kakashi, I'll be fine," she stammered. "I don't know what got into Anko, but - "

"She called you 'little miss Hatake.'"

Rin pursed her lips.

"I'm worried that our friendship is turning into someone else's gossip," Kakashi continued. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Nothing's changed, Kakashi," Rin said firmly. "Anko's young and immature. She hasn't gone through what we've experienced. She also doesn't understand what it's like to be afraid to lose someone."

Kakashi said nothing. Instead, he brought out his hand and touched her injured cheek. This time, she didn't react to the pain it caused. At that moment, he understood just how much they needed each other.

Meanwhile, in the shadows of a nearby alley, Jiraiya heard everything. He grinned to himself satisfactorily, and disappeared.

* * *

Rin was walking in the direction of her rowhouse, thinking about what had just transpired in the village square, when she noticed a figure with long white hair leaning against the doorway.

She gasped.

"Jiraiya-oji!"

"Ah, Rin-chan! Come over here and give this old man a hug!"

Rin ran up and he tried to scoop her up in a bear hug only to catch himself midway.

"Gah, I've forgotten how much bigger you've gotten," he groaned as he put her down, rubbing his lower back ruefully.

"Great, the first thing you can say about me is how much fatter I've gotten?" She tried to sound hurt, but she had a genuine, wide toothy grin on her face.

Rin had known Jiraiya for as long as she could remember. He was introduced to her parents through Tsunade when she was a baby. The man had grown fond of Rin when she was growing up and had become sort of a godfather to her, bringing her toys and writing her silly letters when he was away. Rin adored him.

As she grew older and her parents were away more often, Jiraiya made it a point to stop by often to check up on her or to keep her company. He was glad to see that one of his own students was her sensei, and he often kept tabs on her through him.

Rin unlocked the door and invited him inside.

"What in the world is _that_ on your cute face?" he almost screamed when he noticed the shiner Anko had given her.

"Oh, this? Hahaha!" Rin immediately tried to look away and hide the souvenir, attempting to laugh it off. "Oh, I...I was careless and hit the doorframe over there. So clumsy of me!"

The man with the long white mane shot her a piercing look. Rin cringed.

"Really, Jiraiya-ojisan, it's nothing!" Rin scratched the back of her head nervously. "Anko and I had a little disagreement."

Jiraiya's eyes flashed. "Anko? Orochimaru's Anko?"

Rin raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Orochi-sensei? No, Anko is in Ibiki and Asuma's team."

Jiraiya frowned. "Anko has since been Orochimaru's sole apprentice. No one has told you that yet?"

Rin thought for a moment. "Actually, she had said something about it, but I thought it was all a brag," she admitted. "It's kind of hard to take her seriously, you know."

"Well. It's true." He rubbed his chin absently. "I'd be careful of her if I were you."

Rin was about to ask why when there was a knock on her door.

When Kakashi walked in and saw Jiraiya, he balked, and the bag of groceries dangling on his arm swung wildly. The other arm was up by his face; it seemed that he had pulled down his mask a little too soon. His headband was absent, leaving his left eye painfully exposed.

He looked surprised to see another person in her house.

"Kakashi!" Rin came over and took the groceries from him. She quickly hugged him in gratitude, and took that he had already showered and gotten groceries while she had barely walked in the door to her house. "I haven't even gotten settled here yet. Have you met Jiraiya-sama? He was our Sensei's jounin leader."

Kakashi bowed respectfully. "Very nice to meet you, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya stared at the silver-haired boy, who's voice had just started to crack. _Sakumo's son..._

He broke out into a wide grin.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun, I've heard so much about you! A jounin already, eh?"

Kakashi didn't move from his spot in front of the door. "Yes, Jiryaiya-sama."

_Geez. He's so serious-looking. Do I look that old to him?_

"Ah, I'm going to go and freshen up a bit, is that alright?" Rin pointed to the doorway to her bathroom. "You two make yourselves at home. I'll make it quick."

"Yes, Rin-chan, please! You know every minute away from you is such agony for your old uncle Jiraiya!"

Rin and the 'old man' laughed. Kakashi took the moment to move to the kitchen to start organizing for dinner.

Jiraiya eyed the boy carefully, noting the large scar on his left eye and the red Sharingan underneath.

The news that one of their teammates, the Uchiha boy, had died on their most recent mission in the Stone Country reached him by mail, and he immediately decided to come back to Konoha to check up on his godchild.

He remembered Uchiha Obito well. He was over at Rin's often, a happy-go-lucky kid who an above-average shinobi, and a chuunin no doubt, but from what he heard from his own student and now Sensei to these three, he was a complete opposite to this star pupil, now astonishingly a jounin.

Jiraiya had known Kakashi's father and the circumstances surrounding his death. From what his student had told him, and from the little bits he caught from Rin, Kakashi was a brilliant yet an aloof and exacting child as well as a source of a lot of tension in the team. He could see from Obito's warm nature how he would clash with Kakashi's coldness.

Rin unfortunately, was the medium in between, the glue that held the team together. Jiraiya wasn't blind to see that Obito had some feelings for Rin, but it was Kakashi that Rin spoke of in admiring terms. Obito was her best friend since toddler days, but it was Kakashi's attention she wanted.

So it was a surprise for Jiraiya to see Kakashi in Rin's kitchen, unmasked, and slowly cutting daikon for a soup.

Even more surprising was the fact that Obito had given Kakashi his Sharingan as a final gift, despite the heated disagreements between the two. He wondered if Obito's death had changed Kakashi to the pleasant fellow standing in front of him. It was a long time since he'd seen Hatake's son without that mask on.

_He looks a lot like his father. Only...he inherited his mother's more refined features. No wonder Rin likes him. Not the brat that I imagined him to be._

Jiraiya sighed as he made himself comfortable at one of the kitchen bar stools and opened one of his data scrolls on the bar table directly across from the sink basin where Kakashi was preparing the soup. His "data" scroll was in fact notes for his first novel. He leaned heavily to the one side of his left arm, looking as frustrated as he could.

Curiously, Kakashi allowed his eyes to flit casually over to the paperwork scattered on the bar table.

Jiraiya could hardly suppress a smirk. He watched the teenager avert his glance abruptly when he saw what the man was writing about.

"Oooooooh," the older man teased, "want to see what I am writing about?"

Kakashi, realizing now that his Sharingan was able to quickly copy and interpret the smut Jiraiya was writing, blushed fiercely and moved the chopping board away, annoyed that the man had caught him sneaking a glance at his questionable storytelling.

_This is what Rin's godfather writes about!_

"Kakashi! Come on, it isn't as bad as you think it is." Jiraiya took something out of his back pocket. "Here, the second distributed copy of my book."

"Oi, Jiraiya-oji, already pushing for another customer?"

Kakashi found himself thankful for the interruption.

"Rin-chan, what makes you think that?" Jiraiya looked hurt.

"Actually, Kakashi, I read a rough draft. It's really...not that bad."

Kakashi started when he heard that. "What?"

"Ooooh, finally got a rise out of him, didn't you, Rin-chan?"

Rin laughed a bit, holding up Kakashi's copy. "Seriously, I just skip over the...dirty scenes. The other parts are actually quite good."

Jiraiya looked like he was going to choke. "How could you? But that's the best part of the book!"

Dinner was prepared in no time, and the three sat down to eat. Jiraiya finally decided to break some serious news to the two.

"So what brings you back to Konoha, Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked politely.

"I wasn't on an official mission per se," the white-haired man began, in between chewing. "There may be some big changes happening around here."

Rin was finishing off her soup. "Sensei's been away with meetings in the Hokage's office. He hasn't told us anything..."

Jiraiya spoke around a mouthful of rice. "He has been elected to be the Yondaime."

Kakashi's chopsticks froze halfway to his mouth. Rin dropped her spoon into her soup bowl.

The old man laughed at his young audience. "What? Why do you look so surprised?"

"But the Third is still alive!" Rin exclaimed. "Why would he elect a new Hokage now?"

Kakashi carefully laid his chopsticks on top of his rice bowl.

"Something bad is going to happen," he said with finality.

Rin turned to him with surprise.

"What makes you think that?"

Jiraiya, by now, had lifted his teacup and kept his expression neutral.

_He's certainly perceptive._

"No one can confirm this report," the old man started slowly, "but it seems that there's something out there that's decimating nearby villages. It's not war or anything like that, but it's not weather or natural phenomena either."

"Then what is it?" Rin felt a small pit of anxiety growing in her stomach.

"No one knows. It disappears after it destroys a place."

Kakashi resumed eating. "Is this what's pushing Sandaime to appoint for a new Hokage?"

"Yes. There was some contestation about who it would be. That's why it hasn't been talked about."

Rin finally nodded in understanding.

"Our Sensei, the Yondaime..."

Even Kakashi felt impressed by the announcement. For a while, no one said anything as they ate, contemplating the possibilities.

"You wouldn't happen to know who is dissenting?" Kakashi asked after he finished his meal.

Rin was pouring a cup of sake for Jiraiya. "If I could take a guess, I'd like to say it's Orochimaru-sama."

Jiraiya snapped his head over to face her.

"How did you know?" he demanded.

Rin shrugged. "I heard Anko talking about it with Kurenai the other day. I didn't think about it because it seemed stupid at the time. But now with the elections, and with Anko stating that Orochi-sensei was interested..."

"Orochimaru isn't very happy with the results of the election. Sandaime was his Sensei, afterall."

Still listening intently, Rin moved to the sink to clean the evening's dinnerware. Without being asked, and much to Jiraiya's amazement, Kakashi followed as if it was just something natural for him to do. He took up his place next to Rin as she washed the dishes while he waited for them to be given to him to be rinsed and dried.

The old man downed his shot of sake, savoring the burning, almost cleansing sensation it gave. He cleared his throat.

"Kakashi," Jiraiya said quietly, "how interested would you be if ANBU wanted to have you in their ranks?"

The boy paused, his hand caught in the middle of drying a bowl. Rin continued washing but stole surreptitious glance.

Kakashi had pursed his lips. He looked uncertain and doubtful about something.

ANBU was a tough and difficult life. It was a big step, especially since he was just made jounin a few weeks ago.

_ANBU? Isn't this what I wanted? _

He gripped the bowl in his hands tightly. Something was pulling at his heart.

_Rin needs me. And I..._

"Kakashi."

Kakashi opened his eyes. He hadn't realized they were even closed.

Rin had her hand on his, in an attempt to retrieve the shaking bowl from him.

Jiraiya saw the conflict in the boy's face. He shouldn't join ANBU if there was anything holding him back. Especially not at his age, no matter how exceptional he is.

"I don't need an answer right now, Kakashi," he reassured him. "Perhaps you need some more experience as a jounin first. Just think about it."

Kakashi resumed drying the dishes. "I will, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya didn't miss the worried expression on Rin's face. If Kakashi chose to join, she would be left behind and most likely, alone.

He wasn't sure what had happened between the two in front of him. He never saw Kakashi in a casual until now, and had never seen him take any interest in any one else before. Now, he seemed to take Rin into consideration of his future. He was beginning to regret mentioning the ANBU proposition.

_Does he love her? _

Jiraiya sighed. The little moments he saw of the two interacting with each other were unexpected, and it affected him deeply.

They were still too young to really carry the full meaning of that fleeting emotion. And yet they have already experienced the death of a beloved companion. That in itself gave them a small feeling of desperation, that death was just around the corner and could take everything away. No one was immune.


	5. Jiraiya

Sorry ya'll for the wait on this. I thought it'd be an easy chapter to write, but it's transitional and those to me are hard. I had to keep scrapping what I had and start from scratch.

Anyway. Thanks again to Leafygirl for helping me with the plot bunnies

Also, thanks to all who review! I love to hear your comments :D

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When Kakashi and Rin had finished washing and drying the dishes, Jiraiya opened the living room's large balcony doors to let in the warm evening air. Rin was wiping down the dinner table while Kakashi was putting the dishes away.

As he walked to the cedar china cabinet in the living room to put away the sake bottle, Kakashi noticed a photograph lying on a nearby desk.

It was Obito's official chunnin registration photo, the same one displayed in a frame at the funeral and memorial service.

Kakashi put away the bottle and picked up the picture.

It was the usual frontal shot, and for once, Obito wasn't wearing the goggles.

The sight of him brought back all the memories. As much as the Uchiha grated on him in the past, he now found himself wishing the boy was still alive to annoy him just once more. Even if it was just to needle and fight with him...anything was better than nothing.

It was the fact that he didn't appreciate him when he was alive that really got Kakashi down.

As he returned the picture to the top of the table, he noticed an empty picture frame lying close by.

_So Rin was going to frame this._

He turned around to return to the kitchen and was startled to see Jiraiya leaning against the doorway between the living room and the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry about Obito, Kakashi."

Jiraiya watched Kakashi look away, pursing his lips. The older man turned his face back towards the kitchen.

"Rin-chan?"

"Yes, Jiraiya-oji?"

"Let's all go take a walk to the lake. I want to show you two something."

When Jiraiya turned back to speak with Kakashi, the lad had already walked past him. Rin looked at Jiraiya questioningly, but went through the front door without question. Kakashi followed wordlessly.

"Che. These guys…so impatient."

* * *

"So…what is it that you wanted to show us?" Rin asked while pulling her hair back to keep herself cool. 

The two teenagers stood closely together; Rin glanced at the approaching night sky and Kakashi looking as indifferent as he could possibly be. Jiraiya noticed that as soon as they stepped outside Rin's house, Kakashi pulled the mask up and put on his hitae-ate. Kakashi's hands hadn't left his pockets since they started walking towards the training fields. Jiraiya thought it odd as it was something he never remembered seeing the boy do before.

But he had to remind himself that the disinterested child…no, young man…in front of him was a jounin.

"Maa…did I say I wanted to show you guys something? I actually meant that I wanted _you_ to show _me_ your abil –"

Before Jiraiya could even finish his sentence, Kakashi had already started his run at the man.

Rin backed away as fast as she could. She had seen out of the corner of her eye that Kakashi was going to do a fire technique. Jiraiya jumped away onto the lake's surface from the ensuing flame, only to have Rin thrust her chakra-laden palm to the water to douse him with a rather large wave from behind.

Kakashi had raised his hitae-ate and squinted at the steam caused by the contact of the two techniques. He concentrated his chakra to his Sharingan eye, trying to track Jiraiya's chakra movement. Rin was moving around, trying not to be an easy target for the now invisible Jiraiya.

Kakashi saw movement underneath the water.

"Rin!"

Rin immediately jumped up just in time. Jiraiya's outstretched arm had tried to grab Rin's ankle, but only succeed in giving away his position.

Seeing where Jiraiya's location was, Kakashi decided to use his new technique, obliging Jiraiya and showing him what he was capable of. He ran straight across the lake, chidori-lit arm grazing the water's surface. In its wake was a line of hot steam, evidence of the amount of energy he was generating. The boy watched Jiraiya rise out of the lake and gape at his outstretched arm, full of white electric chakra.

_So much chakra you can see and hear! What is that technique?_

The man went through a series of seals.

"_Togeyomi! (Underworld Spines!)"_

Kakashi's eyes widened. His Sharingan eye saw the chakra infuse itself into Jiraiya's white hair, hardening it into a shell around him.

_I must find the weakest point!_ The Sharingan eye searched for the area where the chakra concentration was the least. _Where is it?_

Then Kakashi realized that the distance between him and his target was suddenly gone. _What the…?_

The Jiraiya in front of him disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi stumbled, unable to stop his momentum.

_Damn it! How was that a bunshin? The eye showed solid chakra…_

Someone charged into him from his right side, and the two smashed into the water. Underwater, Kakashi saw Rin's form above him, pushing for the surface. The fight was essentially over.

Rin broke the surface, coughing and choking as she treaded water, waiting for the maskless Kakashi to do the same. She was sure that he would scold her for tackling him.

Kakashi was about to do just that, when he realized her motivation. Looking over her shoulder, he noticed Jiraiya palming a swirling ball of chakra.

_Rasengan! Sensei's technique!_

If Rin hadn't pushed him out of the way, Kakashi understood that his back would have a nice size hole in it.

Mildly frustrated, Kakashi pushed his plastered silver hair out of his eyes and sighed loudly.

_Why wasn't I able to predict Jiraiya's movements like Obito did with the Stone-nins?_

His thoughts were broken by Rin's splashes as she swam to the shore. By the expression on her face, he could tell she must have taken his gesture of frustration personally.

Jiraiya ran over the rippling surface to the shore to check her over.

"I wasn't going to hurt him, Rin-chan. You didn't have to push him away like that." He took off his shirt and handed it over to her to dry herself. He was thankful he had worn an undershirt today.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "He was going all out, so I just thought…I didn't want him to get hurt…"

"Hey, hey…" Jiraiya tried to say something calming, but seemed at a loss. By this time, Kakashi had dragged himself out of the water, looking terribly fatigued.

The older man frowned. _That's odd. Why is he so tired? The fight wasn't that lengthy or strenuous._

At this point, Jiraiya figured the fight was over. _This boy has the Sharingan, but he hasn't had any experience with using it. It's not a true part of him, so it's sucking out all the chakra from him. He isn't using it effectively. But that move he did…what was that?_

Rin averted her eyes while handing Jiraiya's shirt over to Kakashi.

"Maa, Kakashi. That move seems unique to you."

The pale lad in front of him didn't show that he seemed pleased with the compliment.

"I call it the chidori, Jiraiya-sama. When I finally completed the jutsu four months ago…the sound of it reminded me of the chirping of birds."

Jiraiya stared at the young man in front of him.

"Sensei had said it was incomplete because of my speed. I couldn't stop any counterattacks. Obito's Sharingan allowed me to dodge the counters." He raised his mismatched eyes to meet Jiraiya's dark ones. "Except…yours."

Although the kid wasn't obvious with his feelings, Jiraiya could sense the disappointment in his voice.

"I'll tell you this. You need to train with an Uchiha. That is the only way you'll progress."

Rin had been brooding off to the side while the other two were talking, but now she perked up at Jiraiya's suggestion.

Jiraiya smiled while he ruffled Rin's wet hair.

"Kakashi. Follow me. I know what will help you."

On the way to the Uchiha compound, Rin was starting to have second thoughts on the idea of having an Uchiha teaching a non-Uchiha how to use their bloodline limit.

_If my own son's eye showed up in some other kid...how would I feel about that? _

Rin didn't have an answer. Obito's immediate family was polite enough at the funeral reception, but she could tell they were very wary around them, especially Kakashi. His eye was still bandaged then, and it drew unwanted attention from all the Uchiha members present.

The compound brought back memories for Kakashi. His last visit there was on that gloomy afternoon of Obito's funeral service. He was to be one of the few outsiders in the family procession, along with Rin and Sensei, which was generous of the family. It was a gloomy day, but the rain had held off until the end of the actual funeral service. As the rain fell softly onto the departing crowd, they had huddled together off to the side in mournful silence while Sensei talked with Obito's father.

And now, the silver-haired boy again stood in front of the door to his friend's house. He didn't think he would ever find himself here again after that day.

Jiraiya rang the house bell. A moment or two later, a dark-haired woman opened the gate a small crack.

It was Obito's mother, Sachi.

"How may I help you?" Then she recognized the three people standing in front of her.

"Jiraiya-sama!" she addressed in surprise, immediately waving him inside. She eyed the two young ninjas warily.

"Konbanwa, Uchiha-sama." Both Kakashi and Rin bowed respectfully low.

Obito's mother managed a tentative smile and escorted them to the main room of the house.

"Who is it, Mother? Oh!"

A young lady holding a teakettle and cups on a small tray stopped suddenly when she realized there were visitors.

"Itoshi-chan, please get three more tea cups for our guests right away!"

"Y-yes, Mother."

The girl ran off into the kitchen, the tea cups rattling as she trotted away.

"Please, have a seat while I call my husband. My daughter Itoshi will be out momentarily to serve the drinks."

While the three visitors knelt on the comfortable tatami mat, Uchiha's father, Ryosuke, slid the paper door open and slipped inside.

"Jiraiya-sama," he greeted, "what brings you to visit our family?"

"Ryosuke-san," the white-haired man responded, "I first want to say how deeply sorry I am about the loss of your son."

Ryosuke didn't respond, only made his approach to the low serving table. He stole a quick glance at Kakashi and Rin.

"How's the Hatake boy?" he asked, gesturing vaguely at the sitting teenager.

"Actually, Ryosuke-san, Hatake Kakashi needs your help."

The dark-haired man's expression changed from controlled disdain to outright incredulity. But before he could say anything, Itoshi came in from the kitchen with the tea tray ready with the extra cups.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," she apologized as she began to pour the tea.

"It's alright, Itoshi-chan." Ryosuke's voice was kind when addressing his daughter. She smiled appreciatively.

Her father took a sip of the tea and then readdressed the matter at hand.

"How does Hatake need my help? He already has all the help he needs from my dead son."

Kakashi stiffened at the remark.

Rin decided they both didn't deserve that from the man.

"Uchiha-sama, please." She brought her forehead all the way to the tatami floor. "Please, do not hold hard feelings towards us."

Ryosuke started to stand up to stop her, but Rin did not move.

"Your son very much wanted me to give Kakashi the Sharingan. It was his final wish."

"How is that so? My son could not get along with Hatake."

"That is not true."

Rin turned slightly from her kowtow position to stare at Kakashi, who now shared her submissive posture.

"Your son wanted to acknowledge me as a real person," Kakashi said, his head not leaving the mat. "Before that day…I was only a Shinobi with no thoughts for anyone, not even my own teammates. But now, I want to prove that he was right, that there's nothing more important than the lives of those you care about. That ideal awakened his Sharingan, Uchiha-sama."

Obito's father stared at the silver-haired teenager with wide, unblinking eyes. Kakashi's voice was soft, but everyone in the room heard his sincerity and his anguish.

"I want to live out his dreams through the gift he gave me. That is the only way I can repay him." Kakashi emphasized his final plea by tapping his forehead to the floor. "Please, Uchiha-sama."

A choked sob escaped Sachi's lips. Itoshi quietly comforted her with a hug. Ryosuke looked away and sighed, feeling conflicted.

He had thought the boy ungrateful, not sincere and guilt-ridden as this young man before him. A moment of silenced passed.

Ryosuke then reached out and placed his hands on the two young people in front of him.

"Please sit up, Kakashi, Rin. I will hear your request."

Jiraiya bowed his head in appreciation. "Obito-kun has given Kakashi-kun his Sharingan, but he still needs someone with the natural ability to guide him in its ways." He paused. "Could you recommend someone?"

"Ah." Ryosuke fingered his chin absently, deep in thought. After a very long two minutes, he finally gave his answer. "I will recommend my daughter, Itoshi."

Itoshi suddenly sat up ramrod straight.

All three guests regarded her closely for the first time.

Rin remembered Obito mentioning his older sister many times in conversation, but since she was six years older than him, and in ANBU no doubt, they hardly had time to see each other. The two looked very much alike. She wondered if her personality was like his too.

"Father!"

"This will be good conditioning for you, Itoshi-chan, while you're on break. I don't want my daughter to get lazy."

"Yes, yes," she finally agreed, grinning at her new charge. "I've heard so much about you – " she pointed at Rin, winking, " – but especially _you_." She eyed Kakashi with a piercing stare, black eyes glittering.

Sachi, who had almost broken down in tears at Kakashi's plea, stood up and gave everyone her first genuine smile since she opened the gate.

"Welcome to our family."

"Arigato gozaimasu," Rin and Kakashi said in unison, and then bowed again in thanks.

"Hehe, does that mean I get two little siblings to boss around?" Itoshi smirked as she too stood up.

"Itoshi…"

The girl gave Rin and Kakashi her widest toothy grin and a thumbs up.

* * *

The three companions left Obito's family after they had their cups of tea. It was after 9 p.m., and Jiraiya volunteered to update their Sensei on the news. He turned toward headquarters, leaving the pair to walk home together. 

"Rin, thanks for helping me out back there."

"No problem, Kakashi."

"I'll probably start training with Itoshi-senpai tomorrow. What will you be doing?"

The kunoichi had think a bit. "Oh, I don't know. I'm expecting my parents any day now, so I should probably make sure the house is in order. Then I'll probably see if Shizune would come with me to the library. We need to read up on a few things."

"When will I be able to see you?"

Rin started at the question. _Kakashi…see me?_

"At…the memorial tomorrow morning, I guess – "

She understood from his silence that he wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"Whenever you're done with training, I suppose…what about meeting up for dinner at my place?"

They had reached the steps to Rin's rowhouse. From the crease in his exposed right eye, she figured he was smiling.

"See you tomorrow, Rin."

"Goodnight, Kakashi." She watched him walk down the street under the lighted streetlamps. Anticipation was already threatening to overcome her. She turned around quickly to unlock the door.

What she didn't realize was that as Kakashi walked and stared up at the beautiful Konoha night sky, he shared the same indescribable feeling of expectancy.


	6. Kakashi

**Chapter 6**

"Come at me again!"

The girl with two deep crimson sharingan eyes glared back at the boy who only possessed one.

Kakashi was on the ground, panting and struggling to get up. He was tired beyond belief. Clutching the left side of his head, his fingers dug into his hair trying to will the pain to ease, but it throbbed on mercilessly.

Uchiha Itoshi relaxed from her fighting stance. "Let's take a break and have lunch."

If Kakashi heard her, he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he forced himself to get up and move to the area where he had left his training bag.

Stumbling over, he collapsed on the ground next to it and rummaged for his water canteen. He turned his back to Itoshi before taking his first mouthful.

It was a strange feeling for Kakashi when he looked at the girl. She had a very close resemblance to her brother with the same round nose, the same cheeky grin, and the same defiant challenge in her black, shiny eyes. He thought that this would be Obito at nineteen if he had lived.

Itoshi eyed him critically from underneath her bangs. _This boy is really good. I just need to get him used to using his new...weapon._

She shaded her eyes as she looked up at the sky to watch the clouds thickening for a late afternoon storm.

When Kakashi finally felt he had recovered for the most part, he took out his bento and turned back around. Giving up on the idea that he would be alone while he ate, and since he was too tired to move, he resigned himself to eat in front of Itoshi without his mask.

Itoshi made her way over to sit next to him, taking out a sandwich from her own bag. She noticed that he had pulled the hitae-ate back down over his left eye, and had placed two pills on top of the rice in his lunch box.

"I didn't know you were sick," she commented, pointing to the blue pills.

"It's for my eye," Kakashi responded as he took the pills with a sip of water from the canteen.

She looked down at his bento and noticed it was nicely made with meat, vegetables, rice.

"That looks and smells delicious."

Kakashi looked down at the box, chopsticks in hand. A small smile was visible on his lips.

"Rin made it for me this morning."

After a long pause, he then proceeded to eat.

Itoshi blinked. "She loves you," she remarked matter-of-factly. It was more of a statement than a question.

Kakashi looked up at her, his heavy-lidded eye revealing nothing.

His silence didn't surprise Itoshi. He was a complete opposite from her brother, and she could understand how the two would clash. But Obito had painted a picture of Kakashi as an arrogant, self-righteous boy, not this pale handsome manling sitting beside her.

She smiled and considered her new underling while they ate, thinking about his situation with Rin. _He doesn't want to admit that he loves Rin out of deference to Obito. But Obito is gone. The question is, does Kakashi really love her in return?_

The Uchiha decided not to pursue that train of thought. Instead, she decided to explore other topics of conversation. "I saw you grasping the side of your head where your Sharingan is. Is that where the pain is coming from?"

Kakashi swallowed his last mouthful. He noticed the quick turn of the conversation and felt grateful. "Rin said that since it wasn't originally part of my body, the pain will always be there if I overuse it."

"How do you feel now?"

"Better, Itoshi-senpai. Thank you." Kakashi gave her a small respectful nod.

Itoshi watched him as he replaced the lid of the bento box, then slowly stood up to stretch. _Should I teach him that genjutsu now? _

"Can you go at it for another hour?" she queried.

Kakashi raised his hitae-ate, blinking a little, then turned his odd-eye gaze to her and nodded.

With a slight wave indicating to follow her, Itoshi led Kakashi back out to where they were training earlier.

"Kakashi-san, I'm going to teach you a light genjutsu unique to the Sharingan."

"Genjutsu?"

"Yes. The police unit often uses this technique for interrogation. But you can use it for other purposes."

Waiting to see a reaction from her student, she was disappointed but continued on.

"You can control how intrusive you want to be with the person you're…interested in."

Whether Kakashi finally got the hint, Itoshi didn't know, but he quickly got into his chakra gathering stance.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Rin had just left the library with Shizune when she heard her Sensei call out her name.

"Riiiiiin-chaaaan!"

Shizune giggled as she said goodbye to Rin, and she ran over to where her teacher was waiting.

"Jiraiya-sama says he told you and Kakashi the news."

"Yes, he sure did. Congratulations, Yondaime-sama." Rin bowed low.

"No, no!" Her Sensei pulled her upright and scratched the back of his head like he always did when he was lost for words. "This is so strange…"

"What's the matter, Hokage-sama?"

He grinned again, sheepishly.

"Ah, if anything, please, its just Sensei. Not Hokage from you, Rin." He smiled ruefully this time. "I don't know…I suppose I feel like I don't want things to change between you, Kakashi, and me. Just because I'm Hokage – it doesn't mean that you can't come to me if you ever need anything."

"I understand, Sensei. I was hoping you'd say that, actually."

Yondaime took his finger and lifted her chin so that he could look in his student's eyes. He became serious.

"I promise you, as long as I'm alive, I will drop anything if you ever need me."

Rin couldn't understand why tears threatened at the corners of her eyes. She quicklygrabbed him in a tight hug instead.

When she finallypulled away, her Sensei grinned again and playfully ruffled her hair. She felt that as long as she could see him smile that way, everything would be all right.

* * *

Kakashi was tired from the day's training, but already he could feel that his stamina was increased. The medicine that Rin gave him kept the pain in his eye at bay. All in all, he was in a generally good mood.

He walked through the streets of Konoha, checking out the evening crowd that came out to enjoy the late summer warmth. Vendors were out, wanting to take advantage of the business, called out their products and prices to the potential customers. Though Kakashi was usually fascinated at the trinkets and wares the vendors offered, right now he ignored them. Turning into a street corner, he walked up to Rin's rowhouse and rang the bell.

No answer.

Kakashi stepped back from the door and looked up at Rin's bedroom window. It was closed, signaling she was out.

Immediately, he took off for the indoor training center.

* * *

Rin had just finished a beam routine when she sensed Kakashi's presence nearby.

He came up the length of the gym leading up to the well-worn beam, bar, and pommel horse. There were people of all ages working out, but Rin was with a group of young, pre-genin Academy students, getting them ready to be flexible, nimble, and able for their taijutsu classes. Presently, they were clapping enthusiastically at her demonstration.

She was giving some words of encouragement to her charges when she noticed Kakashi leaning against the support for the parallel bars, watching her.

The children, seeing her distracted, were curious and turned around to see who it was that managed to grab the attention of their teacher.

Kakashi offered a small, friendly wave.

Rin blushed and dismissed the class.

"Next time I see you, please start stretching and warming up! I want to begin class with you ready to work!"

"Hai!" the children sang out the chorus as they slowly filed out of the gym, much to the amusement of the older patrons of the gym.

Kakashi approached Rin just as she finished packing up her gear. She greeted him with a shy smile. "What are you doing here, Kakashi?"

"Itoshi-senpai had some errands to run, so we finished early."

"How did it go?"

"I can show you one of the techniques I learned today, if you like."

She smiled again, only this time it was wider and with more feeling behind it. Kakashi found himself thinking back to Itoshi-senpai's statement from earlier in the day.

"_She loves you."_

"Kakashi?"

He blinked and looked at his teammate covered with chalk powder smears all over her face. She looked a little surprised and wiped her chalk-covered hands on her leotard.

"You ready to go?"

Kakashi nodded, picked up her gym bag, and they walked out of the building together.

One of the kids from Rin's class strained his neck around the corner of the building to watch them. He giggled at his companion.

"See? I told you Rin-senpai has a special friend," he declared, and the rest of the remaining children watched the pair walk away in awe.

* * *

Rin's dinner was delicious, as usual.

"Was your bento okay today?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded with a mouthful of rice and tofu.

"Even Itoshi thought so," he responded after swallowing.

Rin laughed. "It's funny. The family didn't know that I was actually feeding Obito lunch on a few occasions. His mother couldn't understand why he kept refusing to take their leftovers."

As Kakashi looked up at Rin and smiled, he noticed Obito's beautifully framed picture in view over her shoulder on her dresser.

Rin saw him staring at something behind her. Not wanting to call too much attention to it, he quickly reached for the tomato and omelet dish to cut himself a portion.

"That's a nice frame you bought for Obito's picture," Kakashi remarked a little slowly. "I didn't get a photo of him at the funeral."

"Oh, that's because I asked for one afterwards at the reception."

Kakashi did a double-take.

"Asked for one?"

Rin placed her chopsticks on the rim of her bowl.

"I asked his mother if she could get one for me." She paused, sensing a bit of uneasiness across the table.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing. I guess I didn't realize how close you and Obito were. I honestly don't know that much about you two…"

Rin shrugged off his inquiry.

"Actually, Itoshi-senpai is a lot like Obito. He used to tag along with her all the time when they were younger, so I can imagine how he got to be the way he was," she said reminiscently.

"With the exception of some physical resemblance," Kakashi said, "Itoshi-senpai isn't anything like Obito."

"Yes, she is." Rin's eyebrows rose.

"No, Rin, she isn't." Kakashi gave her his most dead-pan stare.

Rin suddenly became defensive. "Maybe he wasn't a perfect shinobi in your eyes," she said hotly, "but he was the best friend I ever had."

Kakashi blinked, chopsticks frozen in mid air. Rin continued, a bit more quietly this time.

"I regret that I didn't tell him that before he…"

She didn't finish the sentence. Kakashi silently wished he had his mask on. He felt his face becoming warm with her outburst.

Rin sighed. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be so abrupt. It's just that I wish people saw more than just his flaws."

Kakashi didn't have anything to say about that. He slowly lowered his chopsticks to the table.

Rin's sudden intensity and heartfelt words left him feeling a bit humbled. He began to understand the extent of the friendship she and Obito shared. It pained him now that he was not included in it. Of course, it was only because he himself never allowed himself to be included.

Now it was apparent that Rin saw things in Obito that others didn't, and Kakashi began to feel that maybe what he thought she felt for Obito was only a fraction of the truth.

So now, even though Rin had admitted she had feelings for Kakashi, the fact that she had developed such a close friendship with Obito left him feeling a bit unsettled.

Kakashi's chopsticks, which he absently left lying on the table, rolled onto the floor, startling him.

"Oh, let me get you a new set," Rin offered as she crouched to pick them up, just at the same time Kakashi made his way underneath the table.

Their hands made contact on one of the fallen chopsticks.

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi managed, reverting his one exposed eye. "I'm finished eating."

Rin nodded, also looking elsewhere. "Yeah. I'm done too."

The two cleared the table and washed the dishes in silence.

* * *

Dinner plates had been washed and put away, and Rin ventured onto the balcony to watch the night sky.

Kakashi joined her, leaning against the railing.

"So what's this new technique you wanted to show me?" Rin finally asked, breaking their silence.

"It's…a type of genjutsu."

Although Kakashi was an excellent ninja, she didn't remember him ever doing a genjutsu technique. His ninjutsu and taijutsu were of such high caliber that fights never resorted to elaborate illusions.

"Genjutsu?"

Despite his calm appearance, Kakashi was nervous. He was sure he could perform the technique correctly, but it was Rin that concerned him.

Grasping her upper arms, Kakashi turned her towards him to look into her eyes. Meeting his gaze, she couldn't hide the surprise she felt.

Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask, and the fading light from the sunset suddenly revealed a vulnerable expression that she had never seen before.

Without warning, he lifted his hitae-ate, and the Sharingan came into view. Rin's eyes widened as the tomoe spun.

She found herself entering a large orchard of blossoming cherry trees, with the petals falling freely. It was a beautiful surrounding except the air was thick with fog. The orchard was not far from the Academy grounds, a place where boys and girls often met to be alone and intimate. No one had ever called her out before. There was a note in her hand with handwriting so neat she couldn't really place who had written it.

"_Meet me at the row of cherry blossom trees on the west side of the Academy."_

Squinting through the falling petals and mist, she noticed someone sitting on the other side of the base of a tree not too far away. Was this the person she was to meet?

When she saw the navy blue color of the pants and gray piping on the jacket, Rin froze.

"O...Obito-kun?"

The boy stuck his head out from behind the tree.

Rin stared at him. He wasn't wearing his goggles or his hitae-ate. His right eye was lit with the Sharingan.

_But only in his right eye. _

As much as she couldn't believe that he was alive, that it was impossible for him to be Obito, she ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Obito, I've missed you so much."

"You did?" His voice was sad.

Rin pulled out the note.

"This is from you, isn't it?"

Obito read the note, and then shook his head.

"No, it wasn't me."

Rin frowned.

"But I thought you…?"

She turned around to see if there was someone else nearby. When Rin didn't see anyone, she turned back to face Obito.

But Obito was gone.

"Obito!"

Someone was running away in the distance. Rin followed, not wanting to part with her best friend again.

"Wait!"

There was someone just ahead of her. The fog was so thick that she couldn't really see who it was. She took the chance and jumped. Their bodies connected, bringing them towards the soft grass.

They tumbled over and rolled in the petals. Rin did not want to miss the opportunity to tell Obito just how much he meant to her. Maybe she wasn't able to love him like she loved Kakashi, but everyday she felt guilty that she had never loved him the way that he had loved her.

But that didn't mean that she didn't love him at all.

_Obito, I will always be grateful for what you did for me. And for Kakashi as well. _

Without hesitation, she drew closer the face that was barely inches away from her own to kiss the lips of the boy beneath.

It was a light, chaste kiss, and she felt him respond.

Rin pulled away, wanting to see if Obito misunderstood her gesture.

Only the pale face that stared back at her had his Sharingan lit in a scarred left eye. The unmistakable, unruly silver hair was now visible in the mist. The boy beneath her was Kakashi.

It was then that she realized she was in a genjutsu.

Immediately, Kakashi broke the technique. Rin found her face inches away from Kakashi's, just like in the illusion; only they weren't in the orchard, but on Rin's concrete balcony.

Kakashi hastily pulled the hitae-ate down over his scarred eye. He was expecting Rin to be angry for the embarrassment he'd caused.

But Rin didn't move. Her expression didn't change.

_So she knew._

"Kakashi," she whispered. She glanced down at his lips, the same lips she had kissed just moments before, the kiss that was meant for someone else for an entirely different purpose.

The genjutsu allowed Kakashi to feel and understand everything the bearer of the illusion had felt.

Rin loved Obito for his role as the dependable, trustworthy best friend, a purely platonic relationship. But Rin wanted something more from Kakashi.

_Why does she love me? I didn't do any of the things Obito had done. Can I be that person for her?_

Kakashi tried to raise his head only to find his vision was suddenly very hazy.

"Kakashi?" Rin suddenly became concerned as his exposed eye rolled back and his body became limp. "Kakashi!"

In the distance, she heard someone coming in her front door, speaking loudly.

"Rin-chan, I knew you were home but you didn't answer so I just let myself in. Hey, what's going on here?"

"Jiraiya-oji!"

* * *

Rin sat subdued in a chair in the hallway that led to her bedroom where Kakashi rested in her bed Jiraiya stood in front of her with his hands on his hips. He had come over to check on Rin, not realizing he would walk in at a very awkward moment.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"He was trying the genjutsu he had learned from Itoshi-senpai on me."

The older man stared at Rin in disbelief.

"Genjutsu? With his Sharingan?"

Rin kept her eyes on the ground; her voice was soft.

"Yes."

Jiraiya folded his arms and turned to look in at Kakashi.

"He must have used a lot of his chakra today." He glanced sideways at the forlorn Rin. "This is something he has to be very careful about. Think what would have happened if you weren't here to help him."

Rin said nothing, only continued to watch the ground, her mind elsewhere.

Jiraiya sighed. Why Kakashi was attempting the genjutsu on her was beyond Jiraiya's comprehension. He was about to question Rin about it, but seeing her depressed state, he decided otherwise.

Over in Rin's bed, Kakashi began to stir.

Rin was instantly at his side. "Kakashi."

Jiraiya watched with surprise as a pallid Kakashi clumsily reached out to grasp Rin's hand.

"Ah, Hatake Kakashi. What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

The boy tried to sit up, but the effort was too great.

"Jiraiya-sama..."

"Stop, Kakashi," Rin said firmly. "You need to rest."

"I'm fine, Rin. I just got ahead of myself there..."

"Now, now," the man interrupted with a bit of amusement in his voice. "You need to listen to Rin-chan here. Otherwise you'll just make her worry about you that much more."

He saw the lad look away, a shade of pink appearing on his white cheeks. Jiraiya took out his pipe and prepared it for a smoke. The scent of tobacco vaguely reminded Rin of the medicine store where the pharmacist always had his pipe lit.

"The inauguration for the new Hokage is tomorrow. We all want you to be well so that you can attend."

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi watched him press the tobacco leaves into the pipe.

"As soon as you're better, you and Itoshi-san will be sent out on a mission."

Rin's eyes grew wide.

"So soon?"

"We lost a lot of jounins in the last battle, Rin-chan. We may need even the chuunins to take on some riskier missions to fill the holes."

The man finally lit his pipe and took a long drag.

"The mission will take you to the Water Country. I don't know much of the details, only that it'll be a reconnaissance trip and you may be out there for some time."

For the first time in his life, Kakashi wished he could forgo his shinobi duties. The thought of being away from Konoha for a long time didn't usually bother him, but this was his first mission alone. No Obito to keep the journey interesting. No Rin to make sure everything was ok. No Sensei to discuss and develop plans.

Sure, Itoshi-senpai would be with him, but as much as Rin declared that the two siblings were alike, Itoshi was not Obito. He didn't know her methods of attack, of tracking, or of defense.

The thought made him tired. His eyelid felt heavy.

"Mah, let's let the poor boy sleep, Rin-chan. He needs to be ready for tomorrow."

"Yes, Jiraiya-oji."

* * *

Kakashi awoke from a dreamless slumber, slightly confused as to where he was.

His hitae-ate had been removed, but he no longer felt pain from his exposed Sharingan eye.

Then he remembered he had fallen asleep in Rin's bed.

_Rin._

He jerked his head over only to see her head lying on the bed next to him. Obviously, she had sat in the chair next to him to keep vigil, but had fallen asleep instead.

Kakashi let his eyes wander, seeing her room in a new light. He admired the large bookshelf crammed with literature, the table with a small vanity mirror, the desk with scrolls laid out all over it, the table with a mortar and pestle, and various other medicines sitting on top, along with a computer. All these things seemed to reflect the person she was and he found it comforting.

His eyes finally settled on the kunoichi lying on the bed edge. Her hair covered the side of her face, and he reached out to brush it aside. Rin's eyes fluttered open at his light caress and she slowly brought herself up.

"Kakashi, you're awake." She reached over to the nightstand to grasp a small bottle there. "Here. Take this right now and you'll be better by morning."

She poured out a spoonful of medicine and handed it over to him.

The medicine was syrupy and bitter. She quickly gave him a glass of water to wash it down with.

When he handed her the now empty glass, Rin smiled and leaned closer to lay her palm on his forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

The moonlight shone through the window to the side of her bed, illuminating their faces in its soft glow.

"Rin, I'm sorry about the genjutsu earlier..."

"Shh, it's alright. I'm just worried about you. You frightened me tonight."

"I won't be so reckless anymore. I don't want you to worry about me."

With Rin's cool hand on his forehead, the two of them had somehow found themselves in the same predicament they were in earlier. They were mere inches away from each other, the feeling of closeness at the brink.

_Rin, I can feel your warmth, and it's so comforting. I can't imagine being away from her. I don't want to be away from her._

Without being able to stop himself, Kakashi reached up and gently held her face. Drawing in slowly, he pressed his lips to hers.

He felt a sweet sting permeate his body. Rin moved her hand down from his forehead to the nape of his neck, bringing him closer, as if hearing his inner plea.

In the back of his mind, Kakashi feared that someone or somethingwould end this perfect moment.

But this time, there would be no one to interrupt them.

* * *

Oh, Leafygirl! What would I do without you? She's my hero!

This chapter was a little harder to write.

I hope you enjoy it :D


	7. Sensei

**Chapter 7**

Genma grinned when he saw what finally confirmed the rumors of who the next Hokage would be.

The entire village had come into the streets to gather in front of the Hokage stone monument. It was packed with shinobi and civilians alike. From the most senior ANBU member to the local innkeeper, all shared the excitement.

While clapping at the announcement, the sandy-haired seventeen year old noticed Kakashi standing on the edge of the crowd, dressed and packed as if ready for a long journey. Genma looked around again for Rin, knowing she had to be nearby, and was surprised to see that she did not have anything that suggested she was going anywhere.

His mouth twitched for his missing senbon. His parents, who were also attending the ceremony, yelled at him to leave it out of his mouth out of respect for the inauguration.

Genma slowly ambled his way over to where Kakashi was standing.

"Oi, Kakashi." Genma raised his hand as if he didn't have a care in the world before returning it to his pocket. The crowd started to cheer loudly again as the new Yondaime waved and made his way over to the edge of the railing for a speech.

Kakashi turned halfway and also raised his hand in acknowledgement when he noticed his friend approaching.

There was something about Genma that Kakashi always thought admirable. The chuunin wasn't as serious in his studies and training as himself, but Kakashi now saw what it was that he liked about Genma. He had seen the older boy's integrity and dependability in action.

After the near embarrassing moment with Rin in the forest, Kakashi waited to see if anything of the incident would circulate among the chuunin/genin teams. None of it had. Genma never said a word about it to anyone else. That was when Kakashi knew he could trust Genma. He could keep things to himself without having to be asked to. Kakashi also realized that both Rin and even Obito understood the importance of knowing when to be discreet. He noticed these qualities were almost as important as how one follows the shinobi code.

_Obito had taught me that. A crybaby ninja, but a chuunin nonetheless. Hadn't I overlooked that when he was alive and only concentrated on his weaknesses?_

"_It's just that I wish people saw more than just his flaws."_

"You going somewhere?" The straw-colored hair ninja eyed Kakashi's journey backpack.

Genma's voice stopped him from completely spacing out.

The pair had never really been friends before, but since the incident involving Anko and Rin during the river sweep, Kakashi felt he could finally speak to him freely.

"I've got a mission."

"Solo?" Genma raised his eyebrows ever so slightly at the pre-adolescent standing in a disinterested posture in front of him.

_This boy's voice hasn't even really changed yet, and he's out on solo missions? _

Kakashi didn't reply. His eyes were watching Rin a few feet away, listening to her Sensei promising his commitment to Konoha.

Genma noted Kakashi's preoccupied attention to Rin and was going to drop the conversation, when the silver-haired jounin finally responded.

"No. Uchiha Itoshi will be accompanying me."

"Oh?" Genma took his left hand out of his pocket and pushed back the hair from his eyes. "Isn't she Obito's sister?"

The crowd roared in applause. Confetti and streamers were thrown into the air. The new Hokage had finished his speech.

Rather than trying to yell over top of the noise, Kakashi nodded. He waited until the cheering died down before he continued.

"She's also been gracious enough to teach me to use the Sharingan."

"That's very generous of her."

There was a short pause.

"Kakashi, I know Rin-san is someone you care about, so I'll look out for her while you're gone."

There were few times when Kakashi found himself stunned with the unpredictable nature of the people he thought he knew. This was one.

"Why?" he finally managed to say.

Genma shrugged. "It's nothing, really." Then he became serious. "You love her, right?"

Kakashi didn't answer, but his unabashed stare at Rin standing in the near distance, however furtive, told Genma all he needed to know.

"I figure, now that your Sensei is Hokage, he'll be pretty occupied. She can come and train with my team if she wants. That way she won't be alone as much."

"Genma-san! Ohayo!"

Genma turned to see Rin pushing her way through the crowd.

"Ohayo gosaimasu." Genma bowed slightly when she finally made it over to them. "I just found out that Kakashi-san is going on a mission."

"Yes, it's a reconnaissance type of mission, so he'll be gone for a while." She exchanged a longer than usual glance with Kakashi.

Genma, suddenly feeling like an intruder, excused himself.

"Oh, my team is probably looking for me," he said, finally removing his hand from his hair. "Good luck, Kakashi."

He started to walk away, then stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, and Rin-san, if you ever need a group to train with, feel free to come out. We can always use another person."

Rin nodded as she waved and watched Genma disappeared into the crowd.

Kakashi picked up his knapsack.

"Let's go."

* * *

Itoshi and Kakashi had traveled all afternoon and had made good distance. Though Kakashi wasn't tired, Itoshi sensed he had his mind on other things. Since it was becoming dark earlier now that fall was beginning, Itoshi decided to stop and make camp when they came upon a small stream.

"We're going to stop here for the night," she pronounced.

His response was half-hearted. "All right."

Itoshi eyed the subdued Kakashi. She obviously didn't know him well enough, but she could see plainly that he was distracted.

Before she could say anything about it, Kakashi stole away to collect wood for a fire. Itoshi sighed as she dropped her bag and began to setup the tents.

By the time she had finished and had gotten out a pot and ladle, Kakashi had the fire ready along with spare wood for later.

The two talked about reconnaissance plans over soup.

"At best, it will take about six months. We'll stop in on some of the ANBU camps along the way. You can receive and post mail there, as well as pick up fresh supplies and have wounds treated if needed. But we shouldn't see any action if we're careful." She laughed a little. "This will probably not be as exciting as you might think it'd be."

Kakashi made no response, only stared into the crackling fire, cup and spoon forgotten as they hung silently from his gloved hands.

Itoshi sighed, surprised at his seeming homesickness. She stood up, brushing the twigs and dirt from her legs, feeling that what he needed was to be alone.

"You're gonna take first watch tonight, right? Wake me up in about four hours."

She waited until she saw a perceptible nod before turning around wordlessly towards the tent.

_Hmm. I didn't know he was that sentimental._

* * *

Once he knew Itoshi had finally settled into her tent, Kakashi sighed and leaned back against a tree. Relaxing a little, he shut his eyes.

He could almost imagine his team there, just like before - Obito clowning around and Rin trying so hard not to cry because she was laughing so hard. Sensei always encouraged their antics.

"_Did you see Gai out on the training grounds doing 500 chin-ups?" Sensei asked in a sing-a-song voice. "You guys ought to take his example. He's so dedicated."_

_The three snorted. Sensei's humor could be so subtle sometimes that they three never knew if he meant what he said or if he was joking. But if there was one thing his three students agreed upon, it was Gai's weirdness. _

"_Gai-kun acts like he's on some kind of drug," Rin commented. "He brings it into everything he does. Every day he's trying to get me to have lunch with him." Rin tried not to shudder. "It's like the word 'no' isn't in his vocabulary."_

"_That's just Gai. You see how he goes after Kakashi." Obito glanced at his teammate. "Speaking of which, I don't know why you even bother with his challenges sometimes," he remarked through a mouthful of dinner. "Why don't you just tell him off? Isn't he annoying?"_

_Kakashi shrugged, chewing. "Oh, I don't know. It's kind of fun, actually."_

_Obito spewed out the rice in his mouth, causing Sensei to flinch ever so slightly. Rin's spoon stopped midway between her food and her mouth._

_The shocked Uchiha wiped his face with the back of his hand. "You can't possibly be serious!" _

_Kakashi continued eating, ignoring Obito's dramatics. "I'm always serious, dummy."_

_Predictably, Obito exploded. "Who're you calling dummy!"_

_He lunged at Kakashi and the two went after each other, nearly scorching themselves in the campfire. Unfortunately, Rin had tried to grab Obito before he pounced, and managed to pull herself into the mess. And even more unfortunate was the fact that Kakashi had missed his intended target and smacked Rin in the face in the confusion. _

_There was a shocked silence. _

_Rin covered her face with her hands and started to cry._

_Frightened, Obito froze, his mouth a perfectly round O._

_Kakashi immediately scrambled up and went over to a huddled Rin. Sensei watched blankly from across the fire, rearranging the wood pieces that the three had kicked out._

"_Rin? Rin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you…" He gently tried to pull Rin's face back to see the damage he'd done, except he only got Rin's eye peeping out from behind the cracks of her fingers. _

_Rin was trying not to laugh, moving her hands from her face to her mouth. She wasn't crying at all! _

_Obito keeled over laughing. _

"_He fell for it! He fell for it! Oh man, that was so great!"_

_Kakashi stared at them. Rin was still trying to stifle her laughter. Obito wasn't even trying. Kakashi could see tears threatening to overflow from the corners of his eyes. _

_He looked up at Sensei for some sort of rebuke, anything, but even Sensei was laughing a bit._

"_Ah, Kakashi. Honestly…that was just too good."_

_Obito agreed, finally rolling over onto his back to catch his breath. A few leaves and twigs clung to his shirt. He made no move to brush them away. Instead, he put his arms underneath his head and watched the autumn night sky._

_Rin had a red cheek from Kakashi's slap, but she paid it no mind. She too sat down on the blankets Sensei had laid out for them to rest on, sitting with her legs straight out and leaning on her arms, looking at her deflated silver-haired teammate._

"_Heh heh…this reminds me of something you used to say, Rin," Obito remarked. "You remember?"_

"_Yes, that a ninja should always look underneath the underneath," she replied, smiling. _

_Kakashi leaned against a nearby tree, still feeling somewhat embarrassed by the small joke. _

_Sensei added some wood to the fire. "Underneath the underneath…that's pretty good, Rin. Where'd you get that from?" he asked. _

_Kakashi took in Rin's line of philosophy. 'Underneath the underneath.' _

"_Oh, it's one of Jiraiya-oji's one-liners." She laughed a little, remembering something. "I overheard him saying it to some scantily-clad lady when he and my family were out at a restaurant. But I thought about it, and it seemed to make some sense to me, so I kept it as one of my things to remember."_

Kakashi sighed. Thinking about how he had brushed his teammates off in the past gnawed at him. How could he have been that myopic?

And now, on his first real mission away from what had come to take for granted - his Sensei and his old team – he had his moment of enlightenment regarding friendship…and love.

"_Itoshi-senpai, please look out for Kakashi for me."_

_The older girl looked over her shoulder and flashed Rin her toothy Obito-inspired grin._

_Kakashi and Rin walked together in silence. Kakashi was thinking of the night before, when they had shared their first intimate moment together. It was his first kiss, and he never dreamed about how good it felt to finally be able to love someone. _

_Jiraiya was waiting for them at the gate. _

_Kakashi reached into his back pouch and pulled out a small book. The older man's face lit up when he saw it. _

"_Ahh, Kakashi-kun!" He came over and ruffled the boy's silver hair affectionately. "You've brought the most important thing for your first mission, hahaha!"_

"_Your book was the most important thing for his first mission?"_

_Even Kakashi was startled at Sensei's…no, the Yondaime's sudden appearance. _

"_I can't believe you've given him that book already. He's fourteen, for heaven's sake."_

"_All the more reason to get him to learn about the other important things a man should know, right?" Jiraiya cackled._

"_Geez." Sensei finally turned his attention to his departing student who was looking at him expectantly. _

"_I wish you luck on your mission, Kakashi." He squatted to give himself one final long look at the boy whom he felt as much for as if he were his own son. He glanced at Rin. "Rin and I will be waiting for you." Then, he was gone. _

_He turned to Rin, who stood awkwardly looking at the ground while wringing her hands to stop them from trembling. _

_Kakashi gently took her right hand in his, memorizing the feeling of warmth radiating from them. Their eyes, one set brown and shining, the other, black and wide, finally met. _

_There were no words said, and no tears shed. _

_Kakashi's hand squeezed the hand of the girl that he finally was able to trust. _

_Rin smiled, and Kakashi felt his heart soar._

_Then he jumped into the trees, feeling that if he waited any longer, he wouldn't have the heart to leave._

Kakashi stared at his right hand, the one that had felt Rin's warmth. He could acknowledge that he missed her already, and it only had been a day.

He thought back to the previous night where after the kiss, the two lay in her small bed together, falling asleep in each other's comfort. Although the night was fairly warm and the autumn chill had not yet made its appearance, compared to the heat of last night's slumber, he felt cold and lonely.

O ooooo O oOOO OOO O oooooooooooO

Seven months passed uneventfully.

Itoshi and Kakashi had been periodically checking in at the ANBU camps scattered around the outlying sections of the Fire Country. But today, news of something amiss in Konoha reached the far and somewhat isolated northwestern camp they had stopped at.

Kakashi left Itoshi to stroll into the mail tent.

It had been awhile since they'd stopped by an ANBU camp as extensive as this one. He readily looked forward to reaching one that had mail service. He and Rin had been exchanging letters regularly with Kakashi starting it all about a week after they'd left each other. The letters were usually about a page or two long, with Rin discussing things going on in the village and Kakashi relaying non-sensitive information about his journey in the Water Country.

Distressing news from Konoha began to concern Kakashi. He listened to the chatter in the mail tent.

"They've recalled all active ANBU squads in the camps closer to Konoha," one ANBU said to another, who was busily sorting the mail. "I just got rotated out here, but it must be something big. I wish we knew! News takes time to get here."

"I heard it might be too late for those squads. You heard about the other villages in Fire? They were completely wiped out! Maybe even Hokage-sama can't stop him!"

Suddenly Kakashi felt the need to leave. Now.

* * *

Itoshi listened to the same rumors nervously, but mentally talked herself out of the possibility that Konoha was in any real danger.

_The Yondaime was famed to be as powerful as the First! Nothing could possibly happen. People are just making a big deal out of nothing. _

She didn't really start to feel afraid until she saw Kakashi.

In the seven months they spent on the recon mission, Kakashi endured a small growth spurt and his voice finally settled into a pleasing baritone. Life on the go erased the residual baby fat and he grew into a lean, fit young man. What amused Itoshi was the fact that puberty didn't seem to affect Kakashi; she did not see any signs of the awkwardness commonly seen in boys his age.

But the Kakashi she saw marching towards her now had a different face. It had the usual pale tone with flushed cheeks, but gone was his mask of indifference. Immediately Itoshi knew that the mission had been aborted.

By the time she had registered that thought, he had already disappeared into the forest canopy without waiting to see if she followed.

She quickly grabbed her knapsack and dashed after him.

* * *

Kakashi and Itoshi traveled non-stop for almost three days. When they finally reached outskirts of Konoha, they found no guards waiting for them at the gate. In fact, there _was_ no gate.

Their biggest fear was realized. Konoha was in smoldering ruins.

"There are still some buildings standing," Itoshi spoke first, her voice sounding strange in the charged smoky air.

Suddenly, Itoshi remembered why Kakashi had wanted to make such haste to return.

_Rin._

As if on cue, Kakashi took off, trying to remember the way to her rowhouse without some of the usual landmarks to keep his bearings. Many were still standing, but scorched beyond recognition.

_Rin, where are you?_

He stood at the doorstep of her rowhouse. It was still intact, seemingly untouched. But it was dark. She wasn't home.

Again he peeled away, running until his lungs hurt. To his surprise, a great deal of activity surrounded the area near the Hokage tower.

Kakashi had a sudden flash of insight.

_The Tower. Sensei. Sensei would be there. Maybe he would know. _

He was about to tear up the stairway up the tower when two unrecognizable chuunins blocked him from entering.

"Oi, you aren't allowed in there right now."

It took every ounce of self-control for Kakashi not to use his chidori and blast his way through.

"I used to be one of Yondaime's students," he said breathlessly, yanking down his mask so that he could breathe. "Please, I need to see him."

The other chuunin glanced at his partner dubiously.

"The Yondaime?"

"Yes, is he here? Please, I need to speak with him right away!"

The two chuunin seemed at a loss for words. Kakashi's patience began to wear.

"Kakashi..."

The silver-haired jounin froze. He recognized that voice. Slowly, he turned around.

Genma stood there, the usual calm demeanor Kakashi admired absent. His face was spotted with soot and ash making his eyes shine brightly against the darkness of his face. The chestnut-brown hair was hidden under a cloth bandana tied backwards.

"Genma!" Kakashi greeted, suddenly feeling a bit of hope in seeing a familiar face. "Tell them I need to see Hokage-sama right away!"

"Sandaime is the Hokage again, Kakashi," the older boy said quietly.

Kakashi frowned, not quite understanding.

Genma tried to wipe away some of the soot from his face, but only managed to smear it across his cheeks. "The Yondaime is dead."

Genma watched as he saw Kakashi's hands grip the rail of the stairway so tightly that the knuckles turned white.

"He died so that almost 70 percent of the village could live," he continued quietly but steadily, his voice echoing up the cavernous stairwell.

"What…what took his life?" Kakashi's hoarse voice was just above a whisper.

"The kyuubi."

"Kyuubi?"

"He managed to seal the soul of the kyuubi into the belly of a newborn child. But his life had to be given as a sacrifice. At least this is what I heard from Rin. She, Shizune, and a few other strong med-nins, even Tsunade-sama were all there, but they couldn't save him."

Although he had questions concerning the nature of the said kyuubi, the mention of Rin's name snapped Kakashi out of his stupor.

"Rin!" He grasped Genma by the shoulders. "Where is she? Where's Rin?"

Genma didn't move, only shook his head.

"Last time I saw her was about three days ago before my ANBU squad was called back here." He pointed in the general direction towardsKonoha's walls. "She joined the ANBU med team and is stationed in one of the camps now."

Kakashi slowly released him at the realization that he wouldn't be able to see her today. Genma readjusted his ANBU vest.

There was some shuffling at the bottom of the steps, and Itoshi finally appeared, out of breath.

"There you are! Don't just go running off like that," she muttered in between pants.

Genma ignored her. "Rin's parents died shortly after you left, Kakashi. I know she wrote you, but she told me she wasn't going to tell you so that you wouldn't worry about her." He looked away, feeling mildly uncomfortable at having to break his word.

Itoshi pushed her bangs out of her eyes, but managed to only plaster them to her forehead instead.

"Kakashi…"

But Kakashi didn't hear her. He turned around and started to make his way up the steps, only calmer this time, more deliberate. The two chuunin guards quietly moved out of his way. When he finally made his way to the large, heavy doors of the Hokage's office, he didn't bother to knock.

The Sandaime didn't even turn around to acknowledge the young jounin who unceremoniously barged in.The old man's attention seemed wrapped up in the bundle he held closely to his chest.

"Hatake Kakashi. I knew you would return."

Kakashi bowed low as he made his request. "Hokage-sama, please relieve me of my duties from my current mission in the Wave Country."

The leader of the Fire Country said nothing, only peered out the large window that looked out over the Hokage Monument wall.

Over the Sandaime's shoulder, Kakashi noticed what the man had beenlooking at. Only three-quarters of his Sensei's face had been carved into the mountain.

_He didn't even live long enough for that to be completed._

"Tell me why you want to be relieved of your duties, Kakashi. Konoha needs you now more than ever."

"I want to join ANBU."

There was a moment of silence.

"There is a person who is precious to me right now that I need to protect."

The Sandaime finally turned around to face the Hatake boy. Kakashi started when he saw the bundle in the Hokage's arms. _A baby?_

"_He managed to seal the soul of the kyuubi into the belly of a newborn child. But his life had to be given as a sacrifice."_

Kakashi stared. Was that the newborn Genma had referred to?

"And what of Konoha?" The Hokage adjusted his hold on the baby so that it sat in the crook of his arm.

"For right now, the village is in your hands, Hokage-sama. I was too late to protect Konoha in its time of need. But I can still protect that one person left of Sensei's team who is precious to me. This person will be the one who will support me in ANBU, and in that way, I can help rebuild Konoha." The young jounin paused. "Because protecting those who are precious to you was why Sensei died and how the village survived. Konoha will rebuild just on that alone."

Sarutobi stared at Kakashi.

_This is the same Hatake boy who the Yondaime both praised and despaired over? This was the same boy who wanted to forget his Father's weakness and isolate himself from the love of others?_

But the newborn in his arms began to fuss, and the Sandaime dismissed Kakashi with two scrolls – one releasing him from his mission and the other approving his request to be member of ANBU. Sarutobi decided that the lad's new sense of awareness of others was a testament to his growing maturity and determined that the stimulus for the boy's sudden awakening was his team and his Sensei.

Kakashi took one final look at the Hokage and the wailing infant before rushing out of the large oak doors to his new life in ANBU.

_What will become of that baby? _

As the jounin trotted down the long hallway, a figure who had been leaning against the wall just around the corner of the Hokage's office stepped into view.

Jiraiya watched him until he disappeared into the stairwell.

* * *

The next day, Kakashi found himself in the sprawling ANBU headquarters, which had surprisingly survived the kyuubi's attack with little damage.

The night before, he had returned to his apartment, which to his relief was still standing. Opening his knapsack, Kakashi pulled out a small stack of paper tied together tightly with twine. He remembered he had grabbed the most recent letter from Rin before racing back to Konoha, but because of the rush, he hadn't had a chance to read it.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_There has been unsettling rumors that a phenomenon of some kind has been destroying neighboring villages. No one seems to know what is causing such damage, not even Sensei. Jiraiya-oji has not left Konoha, and his constant presence here is worrying me._

_Sensei was telling me to be prepared. He's calling the closest ANBU squads back to Konoha to fortify our village. I think I will join the ANBU mobile medical unit to help out. Sensei's worried I'll get hurt, but I can't stand just sitting here and doing nothing. Genma and Raidou have joined ANBU, and Tsunade-sama has personally recommended me to join the ANBU med team. With that kind of support, how can I refuse?_

_Oh, Jiraiya-oji wanted me to tell you that the second book is ready to be published. I've read the manuscript already and it's pretty good! I'll get a copy for you when it's ready and give it to you when I see you again. _

_Thinking of you,_

_Rin_

Kakashi had put the letter with the others she had written. He had went to bed early that night but his sleep was fitful.

Standing there while the tailor fitted him for his new uniform, he was wondering about his new feelings of restlessness when he saw Itoshi approaching him from the far side of the main hall.

"I didn't know you were the type to go AWOL, Kakashi-kun." Despite her mild scolding, Itoshi's lips were fixed in a genuine smile.

"I'm sorry, Itoshi-senpai."

"Hey, none of that senpai stuff anymore. You're a jounin and in ANBU now, just like me. We're equals."

"You taught me a lot about the Sharingan these seven months. I don't know how to repay you."

Itoshi suddenly blushed, and looked away in spite of herself.

"Oh, it's nothing." She turned back to him when she felt that her cheeks had cooled. "My brother would have done the same thing."

She turned to walk out of the room, then stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"That tattoo looks pretty sexy on you, Kakashi. I'm sure Rin-chan will notice."

She flashed a cheeky grin, happy to see the stoic jounin pink with embarrassment.

"I'll see you around, Kakashi." Then she was gone.

Kakashi found himself rubbing his right hand absently with his left, a habit Itoshi had noticed and made mention of once when they were catching fish for dinner in the Water Country. He realized he had started doing it after he had missed the warmth from Rin's soft hand on that day they had said goodbye.

Now, the thought also brought back memories of Sensei, and they made his heart heavy. As he blew out a heavy sigh, he knew his teacher would admonish him for dwelling on negative thoughts.

"_It's best to channel negativity into something positive. Then at least the future would be better than the past."_

First Obito's death had opened his eyes, and now Sensei's death had opened his heart.

Kakashi pulled on his remaining glove up his arm and grabbed his knapsack.

He took one last look at the bustling ANBU compound, and then he too was gone.

* * *

Whew! Gosh, I want to thank everyone who's reading my story! I hope I can continue to keep your interests!

Sorry it took so long again! The good stuff is coming now, so hopefully I'll be ready to tackle it :D


	8. Shizune

**Chapter 8**

Itoshi wasn't lying when she said that the missions for low-ranking ANBU were tedious and boring.

Kakashi dropped down to a low branch. There was a small stream just up ahead and he sighed in relief. Just about another hour north along the stream and he would reach his destination.

A month had passed since he received his ANBU tattoo. In that month, he had signed up for one of the assignments that were open to the rookies, and one of them was courier. He was fast and reliable, and carried scrolls at any time of the day or night without complaint. He'd do anything to get him to a new camp, anything to get him closer to seeing Rin.

But now, after seeing so many camps, each one almost identical to the last, Kakashi started to worry.

_Will I ever find her?_

He sighed, checking his watch. Seeing that he had made good time from the last ANBU camp, Kakashi decided to take a short break. The early morning humidity and his perspiration made his clothing stick to his skin, despite the fact that it was now autumn. He couldn't wait until he was able to get to the camp and change into dry clothes. Kakashi felt the unseasonable humidity in his joints and it made him uncomfortable.

When he reached the stream and crouched down, the silver-haired jounin peered at his reflection in the fast moving current.

A wooden mask, white with canine features, returned his blank gaze. It was highlighted with red whiskers which framed its edges. Pulling up the mask and tugging down his ubiquitous fabric mask, he breathed the crisp autumn air and decided his face needed a quick rinse.

After washing away the sweat from his brow, he wiped his face on long glove that characterized the ANBU shinobi.

He returned his gaze to the unmasked face on the surface of the stream; his expressionless visage peered back at him. _Maybe this time_, he told himself. _Maybe she'll finally be there and I can rest. _

Excuses were getting more difficult to find with each farther and farther outlying camp. Ways to leave and head to the next camp didn't crop up all the time. Sometimes he'd even have to fabricate something to get permission to move on. Although his main job was to act as a courier for sensitive documents, in between mailing jobs he would make himself available for other assignments that would be posted. Last time it was escorting the injured, the time before that it was a tracking job. But as long as he could find a way, he would keep moving; he would keep looking for her.

He smacked the water, disturbing the stream's peaceful mirror-like surface. Pulling his mask up, he leapt to a high branch to view the sunrise.

He took a deep breath.

_Maybe this time, I'll feel the warmth of Rin's hand again in mine._

* * *

An hour had flown by, and much to Kakashi's appreciation, he had finally reached the next encampment. He found himself standing at the edge of a large clearing with the stream he had followed running through it. Some fires, tents, and groups of ANBU were scattered in the area, and again everything looked the same.

Once he was within the 'tent city', Kakashi removed his wooden mask and reached into his knapsack to pull out a small bag. The young jounin let it dangle from his grasp as he moved towards the largest tent, which was where the command post was always situated.

Taking a look around as he approached, Kakashi tried to see whether he recognized anyone. Seeing no one familiar, he made his way over to the tent now bustling with higher rank ANBU, even at this early hour.

"Sir, I have a special delivery from Camp Six," he declared as professionally as possible to the back of an officer.

"Ah, yes," the commander responded as he turned around and reached out his hand for the bag. When he saw who the courier was, the man did a double take at the boy in front of him. _This boy is in ANBU?_ "Right on time. Good work, lad. Feel free to get some food and relax before you go back."

Kakashi bowed and turned to leave.

When he left the tent, the teenager suddenly felt something seize him, rooting him to the spot. It was a feeling, a sensation that forced him to take notice. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up.

He felt a slight breeze flutter the tent flap behind him, and immediately, he knew was happening.

_Rin. _

_She was here._

* * *

Near one of the fires by the large medical tent sat a young kunoichi, staring listlessly into the distance.

Lonely and homesick, Rin never felt so unhappy.

She had started a new letter to Kakashi, only now she learned that she was unable to mail it as regular mail deliveries were suspended. Only emergency messages were allowed in and out of camps now, and that meant Rin's only line of communication to her remaining closest friend had been cut off.

Sighing, Rin turned back to the fire. Seeing it's orange flames dance in front of her reminded her of everything before…before…

Jiraiya had stood mournfully next to her, watching her stand stiffly while the relatives and acquaintances offered their condolences. But her face remained expressionless. Grief was beyond her now. There were no tears, and the older man's heart ached at seeing how resignation had gripped his godchild.

Her Sensei, the Yondaime, was dead.

Just one month earlier, she had learned that her parents both perished on a mission together. Jiraiya had rushed back then to be with her then, but he saw that Rin had already made up her mind to join ANBU. There was nothing left for her in the village. Obito was dead, her parents were dead, and Kakashi was…

She didn't know what to think of Kakashi. The kiss they had shared haunted Rin's dreams. The way they just laid side by side, in the comfort of each other's warmth…each night when she would lie in her bed, the thoughts of him and that night would swarm her vision and consume her, leaving her heart aching with longing in the pre-dawn darkness.

The kunoichi performed her medical duties precisely as usual, but at the end of the day she was left feeling empty and troubled.

The death of her parents and sensei left her completely numb to everything else.

Except for her affection for Kakashi.

His letters to her kept her in the land of the living. She wondered if he looked forward to for her letters as much as she did his.

"Rin-chan, have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Rin blinked. She turned to see Shizune holding the tent flap aside with one hand and onigiri in the other.

"No, I'm not hungry." Rin smiled gratefully. "Thanks, though."

Shizune emerged through the tent opening and stood in the sun eating her rice balls.

Rin returned to watching the fire. Once Shizune finished her breakfast, she would have to put it out and begin her preparations for the day. But she still had a few minutes to brood.

Today, she seemed more restless than usual. Though she thought of Kakashi daily, this day her thoughts were more vivid then they normally were. She felt that they were trying to tell her something. Rin gritted her teeth in frustration, unable to understand why she was feeling this sense of urgency.

Then out of the blue, something gripped her, and the feeling of spontaneous realization momentarily seized her body.

_Kakashi. _

Rin stood up so suddenly that she barely was able to maintain her balance.

Shizune was startled by her sudden movement. "Rin? What's wrong?"

But Rin didn't hear Shizune. Her mind registered what her gut had been trying to tell her all morning.

_He's here. Kakashi is here, in this camp!_

* * *

On the downtrodden patches of grass were the paths for the encampment; Kakashi followed them with a sense of purpose to his quick steps.

It wasn't long before he found himself near a large tent with a dying campfire close to its entrance.

And the girl he had been searching for stood there in plain view.

Kakashi was so shocked at the suddenness of his success that he thought for a moment that his eye was fooling him. He stopped and squinted at the girl's back. She was still too far away…

Then he noticed Shizune standing close by, gawking at him with bugged eyes, the onigiri in her hand forgotten.

Kakashi took a hesitant step, leaning forward as he did so.

"Rin?"

The girl slowly turned around, her body rigid with apprehension, as if expecting to see a ghost.

Through the brightness of the morning sun, the two stared at each other, completely unable to make the next move. Each had dreamed of this very moment, but both hadn't thought of what to do when it actually happened.

Kakashi willed himself to move. He approached her with theatrical caution, worried that if he moved too abruptly, she would vanish.

But when he finally stood before her, he saw that she was real -her honey-colored hair, her purple cheek stripes, and her light brown eyes. Kakashi extended his right hand.

Rin held her breath, her eyes wide, and she too reached out and finally held his hand in her own.

Even though Kakashi never said a word, she knew he was glad to see her from the way his eyes never left her face. When Rin took his hand, he pulled her closer to him and moved to grip her arm tightly.

_She's here. She's real. _

"Kakashi-san! You looked like you've traveled a bit, haven't you? Go inside the tent and make yourself at home."

It wasn't until then that Kakashi managed to reluctantly pull his gaze away from Rin for a second and acknowledge the speaker. Shizune had recovered from her state of shock and decided to pull the two out of their collective daze. Though Rin never confided in her about her feelings for Kakashi, she had seen his letters to her sitting on her cot. She had also seen Rin's face after reading them – it had to be the only time she ever saw Rin truly happy and content.

"Oh, Shizune," Rin stammered, laughing a little. "You're absolutely right. Where are my manners?"

Kakashi loosened his grip on Rin's arm, allowing her to turn around and lead him into the tent. Shizune watched the scene unfold quietly, knowing she was seeing a Kakashi that very few people got to see.

* * *

As soon as the two were in the relative privacy of the tent, Kakashi pulled Rin to him, but this time he hugged her with an intensity that even surprised himself.

_So that saying is true – that you never really learn to miss someone until they're actually gone._

Rin returned his hug, burying her face between the crease of his neck and shoulder.

_His shoulder?_

Suddenly, she pulled away and gave him the once-over.

Kakashi was startled.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

The kunoichi grinned and pulled him to her cot, motioning for him to sit.

"You've gotten taller!"

Rin remembered the last time she saw him; she was able to see eye to eye with him. Now he had grown to the point where he could rest his head on hers comfortably.

She joined him on the cot. The grin on her face faded and her eyes became sad.

"I'm so glad you're here, Kakashi."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when your – "

Rin sighed, and Kakashi decided to let the rest of his sentence go unsaid.

"I miss them so much," she finally whispered. Rin suddenly took a deep breath. _I won't cry_, she thought to herself. _I won't_.

Kakashi watched Rin struggle with her emotions. When she turned back to face him, her eyes were full of sadness, but they were dry.

"Let's…let's not talk about that right now…Kakashi…"

Instead she rested her head on his shoulder, and Kakashi instinctively brought his hand around her and pulled her close. Rin brought her own arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

She smelled the faint scent of sweat and two-day old detergent on his shirt and strangely found it comforting. Being on missions with one man and two boys for the past five or so years, and sometimes having to share the same tent with them, gave her the luxury of getting used to males and their habits, scents, and general mannerisms.

Father always brought home the smell of wood from the shop where he worked when he wasn't called away on missions. Jiraiya smelled like the sweet tobacco he smoked. Sensei, for lack of a better description, smelled like the mountain air, pure and fresh. Obito always smelled like the solid cedar that pervaded the Uchiha residences, along with the faint scent of incense that came from the temple in their compound. And Kakashi smelled like soap and the forest, of cleanliness, hard work, and nature.

For the moment, she felt happier than she ever felt in a long time.

* * *

The two shared a meal together before Rin had to go and work at the med tent. Kakashi decided a nap would do him some good, considering he had been up since around two in the morning and would have to travel again this the evening. Rin gave him her cot to rest on while she was out.

He lay there and thought about the last time he had been with Rin.

It was in her bed, and he had woken up before her. Watching Rin breathe softly and steadily beside him stirred something inside of him. For the first time in his life, Kakashi finally understood what it was like to really love someone. But now, he felt anxious. He would be called away for long missions soon, and then what of Rin? His promise to Obito to always protect her – how could he if he was away? Rin could have died in Konoha, just like her parents, just like Sensei, and Kakashi wouldn't even have known. He wouldn't have been able to say goodbye. He didn't want to think about it.

But he had to.

Rin had become that most precious person.

_You loved her, but she loved me. And now…will you be angry with me, Obito? I swore to protect her for you. Instead, I fell in love._

He sighed.

He turned on the cot onto to his side and felt something dig into his hip.

Kakashi moved onto his back again and fished the object out of his pant pocket.

He finally released his tension as he regarded the object in his hand.

_Ah. I almost forgot. _

Slowly sitting up on the cot, he fished out a kunai.

* * *

It was close to evening before Rin was done with her shift. There weren't many patients to treat, just some follow-ups, so it was hard to stay focused. She wanted to be back with Kakashi. How could she stay focused? The one who she loved, whom she hadn't seen in seven months was here!

So when her shift was finally over, she raced to the tent where she shared with Shizune, who still had three hours left to her shift.

When she strolled in, Rin saw Kakashi lying on her cot with his mask and hitae-ate off. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping.

"Had a nice nap?"

The silver-haired jounin opened his non-Sharingan eye to watch Rin stand over him. The evening light from the tent opening flowed in behind her, obscuring her face in shadows.

"I've been awake for a while."

Rin leaned forward to look at the clock on the cubbyhole next to her cot, allowing him to see the silhouette of her face.

"So when do you have to leave?" Her voice was soft and resigned.

Kakashi pulled himself up to a sitting position and looked up at her.

"Soon."

Rin was barely able to nod.

_I want to be with you just a little longer. Please don't leave._

Kakashi saw her eyes glaze over, and quickly pulled out something from his pocket.

"Rin…"

The kunoichi turned and noticed a small bracelet in the palm of his hand.

"Kakashi?" She looked at him, genuinely puzzled.

His usually pale cheeks became noticably pink, even in the faint light.

"I couldn't sleep some nights and this helped me pass the time. It made me think of you."

Rin eyed the bracelet with wonder.

"You made this?"

The bracelet was simple, consisting of a charm made of polished yet solid mahogany wood with a kanji character carved intricately into the face. It was strung through with a black suede leather string.

"Promise…" she whispered, reading the character.

"I promised Obito that I would take care of you," Kakashi declared quietly. "But now, _I_ also want to show _my_ commitment to you."

Rin could hardly breathe. Up until now, it was the closest she had ever heard Kakashi admit his feelings for her. _He loves me?_

"May I?" Kakashi asked softly, his mismatched eyes holding her brown ones.

Taking the bracelet, he gently took her left hand and began to tie it when Rin gripped his wrist and stopped him. She grabbed some matches near by and brought a lit one close to the edges of the leather strings.

He looked up at her questioningly.

"If you bring the edges close," Rin explained carefully, "I'll seal the ends together with the fire from the match."

Kakashi watched with unblinking eyes as the two separate leather pieces melted into one, the meaning behind Rin's reasoning suddenly became clear. The smoke from the leather drifted lazily towards the top of the tent.

_Obito, maybe I will never be able to love Rin the way you would have…but I'll do my best. She makes me want to be at my best. _

_At least I can promise you this, Obito. I'll love her deeply enough for both of us._

Rin blew out the match, and the darkness of the tent became apparent. Kakashi felt his way over to the small cubbyhole that doubled as Rin's nightstand to turn on the little book lamp.

Digging in what appeared to be a small jewelry box, Rin pulled out a small necklace. The silver links shone brightly in the lamplight.

"I want to give this to you."

Taking the necklace from her, Kakashi eyed it curiously. The metal links were tiny compared to other chains he'd seen.

She smiled, and it just touched the corners of her eyes. "Those dog tags were my father's. The chain they used to be on had rusted, so I used a necklace that Father had given me instead. The metal looks delicate, but it's actually very strong."

Rin reached over to put the chain around Kakashi's neck, and the closeness of their faces drove the tension over the brink. This time Rin initiated the kiss.

Kakashi closed his eyes and felt the tightness in his body melt away.

"_The metal looks delicate, but it's actually very strong."_

_Rin…isn't that…you?_

Pulling away from his lips, Rin rested her soft cheek against his. She knew from his warmth that Kakashi felt as strongly for her as she did for him. Despite the fact that he was leaving, the knowledge of his deep affection was enough.

_Kakashi…_

Rin brought both her eyes into the view of Kakashi's black and red gaze, their faces mere inches apart.

"It's almost as if I'm looking at two people at the same time," she said softly.

Kakashi lowered his eyes. "You are."

It was then that a choked sob escaped Rin's throat. Seven months worth of guilt, worry, fear, and loneliness finally broke through the globe of isolation she had erected around herself and grief now engulfed her.

Shutting his eyes tightly and grabbing her close, Kakashi shared in her sadness. Both were thinking of the same person.

_Obito…_

* * *

It was only when the moon was high in the clear night sky did Kakashi finally make his way to leave.

As Kakashi jumped up and away into the forest branches, he watched Rin's form slowly but surely disappear into the night's darkness over his shoulder, wondering with deep sadness in his heart when would be the next time he'd ever see her again.

The young jounin stretched and clenched his right hand, remembering the final touch of her hand against his. The contact was so strong that when he pulled away, he still felt the electricity between them, tingling in his fingers.

Back on the ground, Rin rubbed her right hand absently, trying to steady the slight trembling.

Was that chakra that flowed through them when they last touched? The exchange was so strange that it wasn't until she'd started to walk back to her tent that she noticed her hand tingling.

"Rin!" Shizune exclaimed when she saw her tent mate appear through the door flap. She stood up from her cot. "Where's Kakashi-kun? We should all go and get together..."

But one look at her friend was enough to tell her that Kakashi was gone. The black-haired girl immediately wished she had kept her mouth shut. Instead, she suspiciously eyed Rin's shaking right hand.

"Your hand…?"

Rin stopped massaging it and brought her left hand up to push her hair out of her face.

"It's nothing," she answered dismissively. The tears she had shed earlier were already gone, and now Rin thought of how she would be able to see Kakashi again.

Knowing Rin's disposition, Shizune left it alone. If it were something important, Rin would tell her. If it wasn't, well then it wasn't her business.

When Rin had raised her left hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, Shizune immediately noticed the new bracelet on Rin's wrist but decided to say nothing. She found it peculiar that, though it was a rather close fit, there was no clasp.

_So it's not meant to be taken off. _

Shizune admired it silently as she sat back down on her cot and watched Rin prepare her own cot for the night.

'_Promise,' eh? _

As she lay in her bed that night, Shizune fell asleep to the one thought that she knew for sure was on the minds of her two friends, now separated.

_Kakashi, I hope for everyone's sake that the promise you made will never be broken._

_

* * *

Oi! Yes, yes. This one took me a while. I'm sorry!_

Leafygirl helped me get this chapter started cheers for leafygirl . My biggest worry is to have Kakashi act and do something that is un-Kakashi-like, but in my mind, the Kakashi I see is someone who, if he ever fell in love with someone, it would be a total giving of himself to that person. And the person he would love would be someone who would understand him without him ever having to explain himself. I think this is why he is now so reluctant to be close with anyone in the present Naruto storyline. Though he pledges his commitment to his students in Team 7with his own life, and everyone else clearly respects his skill and intelligence, he isn't close with anyone. Maybe a past relationship caused him to be this way, maybe not, but there is always that possibility that if he were to love anyone, it may have been Rin.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, read and review:D


	9. Genma

**Chapter 9**

Rin had never moved so fast in her life.

Today was the day that her medic unit was to relocate. There was less activity in the area in which she was camped, so they were told to move…to Camp Six.

Kakashi's Camp…

Rin couldn't believe her eyes when she read the transfer note posted in her mailbox.

The last letter Kakashi had written her had been posted from Camp Six. A month had passed since his departure.

"I'm so excited!" Shizune exclaimed when she met up with Rin later that day. "We'll know more people at Camp Six. They've consolidated a bunch of other encampments, so I imagine we'll see some familiar faces."

But when they finally did reach Camp Six's command post, Rin realized something without even having to ask.

_Kakashi isn't here. _

She didn't know how to explain it, this feeling that was the complete opposite of what she had felt on that fateful day when he had come looking for her.

_He's gone._

Rin blinked at the starry sky above her thinking about that strange moment of knowing he was out of her life.

That was over three years ago.

"Rin-senpai?"

The nineteen-year old kunoichi turned around. A boy a year younger than her with a prominent horizontal nose scar stood timidly at the entrance to the hospital.

"Yes, Iruka-kun, did you need me?"

"No, but the ANBU guard radioed that we may have some new patients coming in soon."

To this day, Rin still had that sparkle of hope whenever she heard anything about ANBU and their comings and goings. She was still in the elite organization, but was dispatched only when her medic services were needed. When she_ was _needed, Rin's responsibilities kept her just inside Konoha's borders. Ever since that last stop at Camp Six, she hadn't left the Fire Country.

"New patients?" Rin frowned, suddenly concerned. She walked over to the boy. "Any word on their condition?"

Iruka shrugged hesitantly. "They didn't really say."

Rin nodded. "Thank you, Iruka-kun."

Even though Iruka was only a year younger than her, he was a few classes behind her at the Academy and had only very recently became a chuunin. The way he blushed and stammered around the young medic led most to believe that he had a small crush on Rin, though it was lost on her. She had been busy, after all.

This year, Rin finally became a jounin, and was given the head medic position in the intensive care unit at the hospital.

The day she was promoted was one of those times when she wished her team were still alive. Jiraiya was there, beaming as if she were his own daughter. And yes, Kakashi was still alive…or was he?

She knew he was alive. Rin couldn't explain it, but when it came to intuition involving her team, she was always right. The only one left on that team besides herself was Kakashi.

Sadly, it had been three years since she's heard anything from him.

She allowed herself a brief glance at the bracelet Kakashi made for her. Iruka noticed, and since it was a source of conjecture amongst the younger set, the boy made a brave attempt to find out its history.

"Rin-senpai, can I ask where you got that bracelet?"

The kunoichi blinked out of her revere at the sudden inquiry.

"What?"

At that moment, Shizune, came running down the hallway into the lobby of the hospital to where Rin and Iruka were standing, looking a bit frantic

"Rin, thank goodness you're here. Come on! We need you right away!"

"You better get going, Iruka-kun." Rin tousled his hair, messing up his ponytail a little, then ran with Shizune down the hall.

Iruka frowned at the figure of brown and white slowly disappearing down the hall, feeling a bit frustrated. He liked her ever since they met that day when she set his broken index and middle fingers. He remembered relating the story of how he broke them by running into wall. The sound of her laughter really won his affection. Iruka had always seen Rin as someone who rarely smiled and to see her laugh like that made him want to really try hard to get her to do it again.

But somehow he knew she wasn't paying attention to him or to any of the other guys that looked her way.

Iruka was convinced there was already someone she loved, but who? He was never around, whoever he was. What kind of a guy was that? Certainly, she deserved better.

* * *

It was late before Rin was finally able to leave the hospital. The injuries the anbu had sustained weren't too serious, just messy so she wanted to keep a close eye on them. They would live, and Rin was glad that she was a part of that.

Now she was unbelievably tired. The streets were deserted and there was no moon tonight, so she had to squint to discern the edges of the road.

"Want me to walk you home?" a deep voice said from behind her.

Rin jumped, but sighed in relief when she realized it was only Genma.

"Oh, Genma, could you? I can barely stand straight."

The two fell into step. Without fail, Genma was there for her, making sure that she was alright.

Rin liked Genma, and as far as she could tell, he was very protective of her. For a while now, Genma had been dating Shizune, and the two had a clear understanding the nature of Genma and Rin's relationship. Genma looked out for Rin like an older brother would, just as he promised Kakashi he would.

The thought sobered Rin, and Genma immediately picked up on it.

"Hey, what's the matter? Did some creep give you a hard time?"

Rin barely acknowledged his attempt to be light.

"No…"

Genma frowned. Seeing Rin this way always made him feel uncomfortable, because he knew why she was feeling so down lately. The girl was intelligent, beautiful, and available, although she didn't _make_ herself available. Her heart still belonged to Kakashi. Genma marveled at her devotion.

It had been three years, and Kakashi hadn't returned. There was no letter, nothing to hint that he was thinking of her. Genma felt he had to say something. He waited until they were at a brightly lit street intersection before reaching out to catch her arm.

"Rin, I need to talk to you."

The kunoichi was startled. Genma usually kept to himself. If he had to say something, it was something important.

"Oh? What is it?"

* * *

Walking aimlessly in the shadows, Kakashi stumbled along the dark side streets of Konoha, reaching for the adjacent stucco walls for guidance.

_It's been three years…_

He had just come back from his long solo mission in the Snow Country, walking in his sleeveless ANBU uniform. The night was a little chilly, but after his long stint in the Snow Country, the temperatures in Konoha felt balmy in comparison. It was after midnight, and Kakashi felt that going to the headquarters to fill out his mission report could wait until at least tomorrow. Instead, he had gone over to Rin's house only to find, with a bit of shock and embarrassment, that a different family lived there now. He had jumped onto the windowsill of her room only to find a little girl standing there, staring at him with wide eyes on the verge of screaming at the top of her lungs.

Not being able to write to Rin while he was in the Snow Country devastated Kakashi. It almost killed him to maintain mission silence for all that time. He had wondered whether she still thought about him at all, since he always thought of her on the nights when he was alone, looking up at the sky and wondering if she was doing the very same thing.

"Rin, I need to talk to you."

Kakashi stopped in the darkness of the side street.

_Rin? _

"Oh? What is it?" her tired sounding voice replied amiably.

There was a pause, as if the other person was hesitating.

"It's…it's hard seeing you like this, Rin."

Rin sounded surprised. "Like what, Genma?"

_Genma?_

"Like you're unhappy. Don't think we don't notice."

Kakashi blinked, but didn't dare move.

_Rin's…unhappy?_

Since Rin didn't object, Genma continued, his voice softer.

"How do you do it, Rin? It's been three years since you've seen or heard from Kakashi. I know you love him, but him not being here is eating you alive. It doesn't have to be this way. Kakashi is off doing his work in ANBU because it's what makes him happy. Why won't you at least give someone else a chance to – "

"A chance to what?" Rin cut him off abruptly. Up until then, she seemed resigned to whatever Genma had to say, but when she finally realized what he was alluding to, she felt something erupt inside her. "I've just been working a lot lately, and perhaps the stress of it is getting to me."

She sighed, but the firmness in her voice was clear. Rin looked Genma straight in the eye.

"I appreciate your concerns, Genma. Maybe you're right about him. But what I have with Kakashi isn't anyone's business but…my own."

After a moment, Rin started to walk away.

"My apartment is just down the block. I can make it from here." She paused. "Thank you for being frank with me."

Genma stared after the kunoichi, irritated that he probably made her feel worse rather than better, reminding her of her loss rather than what she could possibly gain. He slowly turned to walk in the direction of his own place, only to balk at the sight of a young man with silver hair, slanted hitae-ate, and masked face.

_Kakashi? When...?_

Genma felt his face suddenly grow very hot.

_How much of that conversation did he hear? _

Kakashi slowly emerged fully into the glare of the streetlight.

The sandy-haired chuunin looked away, chagrined. Shutting his eyes, he waited for Kakashi to react.

Yet the jounin didn't do anything deliberate. He only dragged himself past Genma, trying to remember which way Rin had gone.

As Kakashi's steps grew softer in the distance, Genma slowly opened his eyes and leaned against the stucco wall, now wondering if his talk with Rin would ruin everything for the both of them.

* * *

Rin was heading in the direction of her apartment; Genma's mild interrogation left her feeling unsettled. Deciding that she probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, she strolled past her apartment and continued to walk until she reached a small hill that rose slightly above the village.

The lack of the moonlight left the dark night sky glittering with stars. Rin loved to come here. The air was starting to have the slight autumn chill but she felt just right, laying on the closely clipped grass and daydreaming of times past and the people who were in it.

Rin felt restless. She wanted to say it was like a buzzing in her head that kept bringing her thoughts to Kakashi.

The kunoichi didn't want to think about Kakashi because it usually brought nothing but sadness. Though she still missed him terribly, three years was enough time to dull the brevity of their closeness.

She lay back, placed her arms behind her head and consoled herself in the surrounding darkness. There was nothing to distract her from the beautiful stars in the sky.

Obito used to find her here all those years ago. It turned out that it was one of his favorite spots to go as well, and it became a ritual for them to come out and just laugh and talk about anything and everything. It didn't happen as often as she would have liked, but it was one of those things that you didn't know you loved until it was gone. She missed her team so much. Now Rin felt rudderless with no sensei to guide her, no Obito to encourage and make her laugh, and no Kakashi to…

Just what _did _Kakashi do for her?

Closing her eyes for a moment, she figured the question she should ask herself was what was so attractive about him? To her, he was handsome, but his face was something she rarely saw so that wasn't it. He wasn't romantic. But the last time he was with her, she saw the other side of the coin that was Kakashi. He was aloof, yet loyal; confident in his abilities, yet humbled by Obito's sacrifice and lesson in humility; quiet, yet every word he said was sincere; seemingly emotionless, but when finding something he loved, he was passionate and capable of true feeling.

So the fact that she was the only one to see that other side of him was enough. Only now, she wasn't sure whether he had changed. ANBU didn't allow those types of feelings to be expressed.

That they hadn't communicated in three years wasn't helping any.

Rin's chest ached. She felt that if she opened her eyes and didn't see Kakashi there, her will to be strong would break.

_Why do I feel like he's nearby? What's the matter with me? Kakashi's gone, far away. He's not here! Get a grip on yourself, Rin!_

"Rin," a voice breathed out in the night.

Rin's eyes snapped open. She scrambled to a sitting position.

_Did I fall asleep? _

She squinted in the dark, frowning.

_Great, am I hearing voices now?_

"Rin."

She instinctively turned to the sound of the voice, and found herself staring eye to eye with its owner.

"It's me. Kakashi."

Her eyes widened.

It was Kakashi's voice, only slightly deeper than she had remembered.

As Rin sat there stupefied, Kakashi slowly reached out to gently caress her cheek.

"Rin? What's the matter?" he asked in a low voice.

The gesture must have clicked something in Rin, because she pulled away from him and stood up.

Kakashi let the hand that was held out to her drop.

"I haven't seen or heard from you in three years," Rin hissed, "and you ask me what's the matter?"

Silence.

All those years of wishing and hoping came out in that one moment. How could he simply disappear without warning, forcing her to dwell in the past, only to return three years later? Did he expect for her to be happy that he had been non-existent all that time, all the while jerking her emotions back to the present like a ripcord on a child's doll?

Naturally, Rin didn't expect a reaction from Kakashi and she didn't get one. Since it was so dark, she couldn't read his expression, but the fact that he didn't move told her that he was, at the very least, surprised.

For a few seconds, the two stared at each other in the darkness, Kakashi impervious, Rin fuming.

Then Kakashi himself stood up, saying softly, "I overheard you and Genma earlier. I didn't realize you were unhappy."

Rin was silent. She didn't know that. The seconds ticked away, along with most of her anger.

When she spoke again, her voice was calm.

"Do you think you can just…come back here and pretend that three years didn't go by? You can just…stand there and act like everything is okay?"

Kakashi shifted his position again, and she could see vaguely that he had squared his shoulders and hips, facing her directly. They were really only standing a few inches apart, but to Rin, he may as well have been a million miles away.

Seeing that he had to explain himself, Kakashi spoke quickly, the words rushing out of his mouth.

"Things happened so quickly when they finally commissioned me for my first solo ANBU mission, Rin. I was not allowed to communicate what – "

"Shut up."

" – I was assigned or how long I was going to be gone. I didn't realize I had to maintain mission silence until – "

"Shut _up_!"

Kakashi obeyed. Rin never raised her voice, and it alarmed him.

"I'm not questioning your dedication to ANBU, Kakashi," the kunoichi said shortly. Her voice was soft again, but it barely covered the thin veil of anger and hurt underneath.

"I've realized that Konoha and ANBU desperately need you as much as I need you," she continued, but this time, her voice took on a tone of sadness. "What I wonder is… "

Rin paused and Kakashi heard a sudden intake of air, as if she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"…whether you need me as much as you need ANBU."

Kakashi felt a stab of guilt. He took it for granted that Rin would always be there for him. The love he had for her hadn't diminished in the three years he was away, but because the ANBU mission took all his attention, Rin's feelings weren't really taken into consideration.

Kakashi was stunned.

Before he could come to his senses and reply, Rin stepped aside and walked away. Kakashi stood in the open field underneath the stars, bewildered and alone.

* * *

After leaving Kakashi earlier, Genma had stopped by Shizune's apartment before going back to his own place.

When he told her that Kakashi had finally returned to Konoha, Shizune frowned.

"My sentiments exactly," Genma remarked.

"You're the one who said Kakashi was loyal," Shizune said. "Did he do something that made you change your mind?"

Genma leaned against her kitchen table in thought.

"No, Kakashi is and always will be loyal. He'll definitely stick with Rin like glue. It's just... his perceptions on what a real relationship ought to be – I don't think he realizes what being committed to someone really means."

Shizune flopped back on her couch, resting the back of her hand on her forehead.

"I'm just worried about Rin, Genma. She's devoted too, but it's always been that way. Kakashi never gave her the time of day until Obito died." She brought her hand down and peered at Genma with heavy lidded eyes. "Now it's just complicated."

Genma frowned. _You either loved someone or you didn't. What was so complicated about that?_

He was still thinking about that as he strolled back to his apartment five blocks away when he heard someone above him call him out.

The silhouette of Kakashi perched on top of a boundary wall startled him.

Before he had time to think, the silver-haired jounin was already in front of him. And even Genma could tell from the deadpan stare that Kakashi was not in a good mood.

"Where does Rin live?" Kakashi asked plainly, foregoing the pleasantries as usual.

Genma responded with a silent stare, and tried to walk past him.

Kakashi moved to stop Genma in a single fluid motion.

"Where does she live?" he repeated, this time his voice revealed the small bit of urgency and impatience he felt.

"If she didn't tell you," Genma replied flatly, "then it's none of your business."

In a surprise move, Genma charged Kakashi and shoved him up against the wall.

"Hatake, you ass. She's been waiting for you while you were off having fun in ANBU for three years. Couldn't you have at least told her that you were going to be away all this time? Don't you realize how hard it was on her?"

Even though the pain from the throw took his breath away, it was Genma's words that really made Kakashi wince.

Genma focused his eyes on Kakashi to check for a response, to see if the boy that Rin loved was capable of any feeling. As the years ticked by, Genma felt that Kakashi had forgotten about Rin in the excitement of ANBU work. He knew of the code of mission silence, but he felt that Kakashi could have at least sent some word, _something, _to let Rin - his precious person - know what was going on.

His shove had raised Kakashi's hitae-ate up, revealing the sharingan. It was the closest Genma had ever seen the mysterious bloodline trait.

Seeing the eye startled him, and he lost his fighting resolve. He blinked, then released Kakashi, and looked away. He knew he should forget it. Just like Rin had said, it was really none of his business.

"She lives in a five story building just three blocks up from here, third floor, second apartment on the left."

Kakashi pushed himself off the wall and immediately began to walk. He turned and looked over his shoulder at Genma.

"Thanks."

Then he took off. Genma stood watching his form disappear, feeling ambivalent at best.

* * *

When she left Kakashi at the grassy hill, Rin ran straight back to her apartment in record time.

She made a beeline to the bathroom and turned on the hot shower.

Leaning against the shower wall, Rin felt the scalding water running down her body while choking back a sob.

_Kakashi isn't worth crying about._

The kunoichi took a deep breath and felt the urge to cry subside. The hot water and steam seemed to make a good remedy for her aching heart. Her welled up emotions rolled away along with the hot water.

When Rin finally shut the water off, she came out of the tub and wiped the condensation from the small medicine cabinet mirror.

She hadn't really changed since she was fourteen, except that she was taller now and had lost her baby fat. Her hair was longer so she could keep it tied back when working at the hospital, but overall, she wasn't anything special, just the same old Rin.

_Why do I still love him?_

Rin squinted at her image in the mirror, waiting for some kind of response. But her reflection offered her none, and it slowly disappeared as the glass fogged up from the steam.

Grabbing her bathrobe, she came into the bedroom to change.

Keeping her room dark, she reached over for her pajamas when she turned just in time to see Kakashi at her windowsill.

Before she could move, Kakashi was already on her. Unfortunately, he underestimated Rin's speed. She managed to roll away from him to stand at the foot of the bed. As she watched him for another attempt, she pulled the robe tighter around her body.

"What are you doing here?"

Kakashi moved closer until he stood in front of her. After all this time, he still hadn't seen her face since he was back. Rin began back away, hesitantly.

"Rin, there's some things I need to say," he began.

Rin then realized that she had walked backwards at Kakashi's slow advance, finding herself halted by the wall.

Kakashi took the advantage immediately and reached her in less than three steps. Rin reactively put a hand out to stop him, but felt his fingers wrap around her wrist instead.

"Let go of me," she said sharply..

Kakashi tightened his grip on Rin's wrist just a little more. He tried to grab her other arm.

The intense emotions of having him there, touching her, and his arrogance at thinking he could just walk into her home uninvited broke her patience.

Without warning, her open free hand swept up quickly, connecting hard with the side of Kakashi's masked face. He rolled with the strike but Rin could see the lack of shock in his gaze.

With speed faster than she had ever imagined, Kakashi grabbed her other wrist before she could return it back to her side. He pressed both arms up over her head, holding her wrists to the wall. His face had moved so close to hers with their new proximity. Her body pressed against his with each desperate breath she took.

Rin stood stiffly in front of him, her eyes wide with shock.

There were a few seconds of silence except for the water dripping into the sink from the bathroom faucet.

"I told you to let me go," she whispered breath hoarsely, suddenly aware of her vulnerability.

"Don't push me away now, not when I'm finally here with you."

"I didn't want to see you, Kakashi."

Despite her seemingly precarious situation, her anger died away as the moments passed. Kakashi wasn't going to hurt her - least not physically.

"I know."

"I was afraid that I still loved you," she confessed finally.

"I hoped that you would," he answered.

"My fear, your wish – both granted." She looked him in the eye, and he returned her gaze.

"Why are you still wearing the bracelet if you had doubts about me?" he asked quietly.

Rin looked away. "I don't hate you, Kakashi. I hate…not seeing you, not hearing from you, not knowing if – "

"I still love you?" he finished for her.

The kunoichi balked, her knees suddenly feeling weak and she stood unsteadily before his unyielding gaze.

Kakashi's hands released her wrists to drop to her waist. He could feel how unsteady she was; he was feeling it too. Closing the small bit of distance between them, Kakashi held her against the wall with his body. Rin didn't object.

"Please let me do this right," Kakashi whispered, and brought his face down to hers. Rin parted her own, feeling the brush of Kakashi's. He held himself there, perhaps waiting to see if Rin would object. It felt like forever as he waited.

Rin didn't want to wait anymore.

"Don't hesitate now," she whispered.

As if the wall between them had crumbled Kakashi pressed his mouth to hers.

The kiss was something both had longed for in their dreams, only this time it was reality.

Rin realized that the only thing separating her from him was her flimsy bathrobe with the tie coming loose.

Before she could do anything with it, Kakashi pulled away and gently led her to her bed.

"Can I stay? I just want to be here with you."

Rin wondered if this was his way of apologizing. She couldn't be sure. The two still needed to talk about their communication issues. But that could wait until tomorrow.

For now, all that mattered was that he came back looking for her, and now here they were, lying next to each other. The heat from their closeness melted the three years of shared loneliness and longing.

Tomorrow was a brand new day…but now, the night was theirs.

* * *

Ahh! Sorry sorry sorry! I didn't mean to take this long...gah. I had to do alot of rewriting to get this chapter the way I wanted it to be. Thanks again to LEAFYGIRL! I couldn't have done it without you, girl! You're amazing.

Reviews are welcome!


	10. Asuma and Kurenai

**Chapter 10**

Asuma strolled over to a large tree and jumped up to the second lowest branch. He lounged lazily against the tree's main trunk, letting one leg dangle leisurely.

It had been a while since he had the time to simply idle. He had just come back that morning from several back-to-back A and B ranked missions, and the Sandaime agreed that it was time for a break. When he had trudged over to the jounin assignment hall, he saw that there were few B or higher missions to be had anyway.

Come to think of it, even the A-ranked missions he took weren't so difficult. Things had been slow lately. Not that he complained – quiet borders meant less chances for war. The most recent close call was with Hidden Cloud Village of Lightning Country, when the eldest Hyuuga girl had almost been kidnapped. It was unfortunate how the situation finally played out, but since that incident, things had been on the quiet side.

To take advantage of the lull, Asuma had thought about meeting up with the other jounins in the village later to catch up. A night at the local pub was definitely sounding good.

He thought back to the last time they had frequented the pub. Gai, Aoba, Anko, Genma and Shizune were all there as usual, everyone except for Rin who seemed to be rather busy at the hospital; Raidou, who was always working at the Hokage's office; Ibiki, who was out training with ANBU; Hayate, who was sick, and Kurenai, who was away on a mission.

"_Ah, things have been so boring here lately," Gai whined as he fiddled with the coaster under his water glass. Asuma never saw the man drunk, ever, which was probably a good thing, too. He lit himself another cigarette._

"_I'm not sure if that's such a bad thing, Gai," Aoba said, his ever-present sunglasses flashing occasionally in the lowlight. _

"_How can you even see with those on?" Anko asked, indicating Aoba's sunglasses and trying to snatch them away. _

_As much as Genma hated to agree with Anko, he was a little curious. "How _do_ you see, Aoba? _

"_It just goes to show that I have superior eyesight compared to the likes of you folks," he replied, folding his arms and looking smug._

"_Tch," Shizune waved him off, picking up her drink. "I'm just gonna knock you out and use my medical skills to see if you're really just a blind fool."_

"_You wouldn't dare!" Aoba cried, getting slightly indignant. _

"_You're right. I'd just get Rin to do it."_

_Asuma frowned. "Rin?"_

"_I haven't seen Rin in a while," Gai noted. "Didn't you invite her to come out with us?"_

"_Of course I did," Shizune replied flatly and in such a way that implied a "And she said no, as usual" response._

"_What's the deal?" Anko drawled, downing another shot of sake. "She don't like us or something? She hasn't been out with us in a loooong time."_

_Genma again had to agree with Anko, but he decided to say nothing about it. He knew Rin enough to know that she wasn't angry with anyone, just unhappy._

"_She better not be still stuck on that Hatake boy," Anko continued, unable to hide her amusement. "How long has it been, almost three years now? There's plenty more fish in the sea. No need to pine after that masked brat. He's just like every other man and he's gonna break her heart."_

_Surprisingly, Gai instantly stood up, genuine rage in his eyes. He banged his fist against their booth table, causing it to crack right down the middle._

"_How DARE you speak ill of my eternal rival!"_

_Anko stared at Gai, her mouth open. "Huh?"_

_Aoba laughed. "Your eternal rival?"_

_In a flash, Asuma was up and checking Gai. "Hey, she's just rambling. Let it go."_

_Gai looked to have calmed down already, but he excused himself and huffed his way out of the pub, remembering to pay his tab on the way out. _

_Genma, who was half sitting and half standing, sighed as the tense moment passed. He melted into his side of the booth. _

_Shizune's mouth was also open, her eyes wide as saucers. "Really, Anko, you should learn to watch your mouth." _

_Anko simply stared at the door where Gai had went through, jaw clenched. _

"_You guys are telling _me _to watch _my_ mouth?" She slowly stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Asuma saw that her eyes had become opaque, usually a sign that she was serious._

"_If you guys really care about Rin, someone's gotta tell her." With that parting shot, Anko plunked down her share of the bill and stormed out of the bar._

_Genma cursed himself for his lack of response. _

_Aoba blinked behind his sunglasses. _

"_Am I missing something here?" he asked lamely. "Someone's gotta tell her what?"_

Asuma sighed. Whatever it was, he didn't really want to be the one doing the telling. No one had said anything after Anko abruptly left, but there was some unease in the air. Apparently, it had been on everyone else's mind for a long time as well.

So here he was, perched above the playground, watching the Academy children play a small-sided game of soccer. It was approaching early winter and the grass was dormant, leaving the kids to play in prickly grass and hard clay. Laughing a little as he watched them slide and scrape their way for goals, Asuma reached into his pocket for a lighter, only to realize to his chagrin that he had left it back at his apartment.

"Looking for someone to light that fire for you, Asuma-san?"

Asuma almost fell out of the tree.

Directly behind him and coming out of the main trunk was Kurenai, her arms crossed and her mouth breaking into a smirk.

The young man jumped down from the branch as Kurenai leapt as well, positioning herself next to him to hand over his lighter.

"You dropped it on the way over here," she explained, seeing the surprised look on his face.

"Ah," he replied nervously, staring at the disappearing tree behind her as he took the lighter from her hand.

A bell chimed in the distance, and the children ran off, leaving the two alone.

"That's quite a genjutsu you have there," he remarked, cigarette forgotten.

Kurenai blushed in spite of herself. It was one she'd been working on for months.

Asuma had found himself liking Kurenai; even though she was still a chuunin and he was already a jounin, that was no barrier. The two had gotten closer over the last couple of months. With the jounins constantly busy with administrative work, Kurenai was often left to train alone. If she trained with anyone, it was with his old teammate Ibiki, which was how the two got to really know each other in the first place.

"Are you okay, Asuma? You look like you're thinking about something serious," she chuckled.

Asuma laughed a little, then his smile disappeared.

"Kurenai, I want to know your opinion about something."

"About what?"

He sighed as they walked casually over to another large tree and sat down.

"About Kakashi, actually."

"Eh?"

Asuma then related the incident at the pub.

"That was about…three months ago," Asuma finished while Kurenai stretched out her legs and looked up at the sky. "Then I left for a while to do missions. Have you seen Rin since then?"

Kurenai frowned as she thought about it.

"I've met up with her a few times. She is usually busy teaching other medics. I didn't realize how knowledgeable she was until I actually saw her teaching in the field. She's very good."

"Rin doesn't hang out much, does she?"

"Not really. She usually hangs around Shizune since they work together, and Genma by association." She paused, suddenly realizing the reason behind Asuma's line of questioning. "You're asking if she hangs around other guys?"

Asuma raised his right eyebrow, and then decided to light his cigarette.

"Hmm. Well, she frequents the Uchiha complex, but I think that's just to be near Obito's family. There are plenty of other guys interested in her, though." She paused to think and then remembered something. "There_ is_ this young man who works at the hospital who is almost the spitting image of Obito."

Asuma ashed his cigarette. "You're kidding, right?"

The red-eyed girl shook her head. "No, I'm not! The resemblance is very striking! Well, at least in the face, I mean. He wears his hair differently, I think. But his features are like the Uchihas, though he's not from the clan or anything. He's very nice, and out of all the boys who are after her, he's the only one that she's friends with."

The two laughed a little. Kurenai picked at the dormant grass beside her legs.

"I was kind of hoping that perhaps Rin would be interested in him."

Asuma shifted uneasily.

Kurenai noticed and tried to explain herself.

"I mean, it's really amazing that she is…holding on to the memory of Kakashi-san."

At that, Asuma spoke up.

"Memory? Kakashi-san isn't dead."

"So then where is he?"

"Out on a classified ANBU mission, last I heard," Asuma replied slowly.

"For three years?"

Asuma shrugged. "Why not?"

"And no contact?"

"There's rules about keeping mission silence on really high-ranked jobs."

Kurenai huffed. "I understand that." She brought her legs back in and looked at Asuma. "Then why's Rin so unhappy?"

"I was just going to ask _you_ that."

The girl shifted. "What?" Her face twisted into a bit of disbelief. "W-w-why do you want to know?"

Asuma wasn't so dumb as to see that he hit the wrong nerve.

"Eh – don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I'm interested in her or anything. Not that way."

"Oh."

"I just – I used to be good friends with Obito. He loved the girl. Adored her. He wouldn't want to see her like this."

"Like what, loving an unresponsive, non-reciprocating Kakashi-san?" Kurenai frowned, hating herself for having to describe a comrade negatively. She sighed. "It's not like she's been doing that all her life up to now, you know."

Asuma said nothing, only pursed his lips around his cigarette.

Kurenai sighed while Asuma took a long drag.

"It's funny, after all that, even I miss Kakashi-san sometimes."

Asuma choked.

"He was the responsible one, the genius shinobi," Kurenai continued. "I always thought of him as the rock of our class. It seems so silly. We talk about it him all the time, but I wonder if he ever thinks of us at all."

The two sat in silence for another fifteen minutes or so before finally walking back to the jounin building together.

Meanwhile, not too high above where the two had sat, was a young man with unruly silver hair, a skewed hitae-ate, and a generally bored expression. He was leaning against the trunk with his legs crossed and holding a small orange book opened to page one.

There was no reaction on Kakashi's face that indicated he felt anything from the conversation he had just overheard, only that he was unable read a single word from the book he had just purchased.

* * *

The stately Uchiha complex hadn't changed. 

With the conversation between Asuma and Kurenai still ringing in his ears, Kakashi walked down the large avenue framed by the old style houses, until he came to one in particular. He hoped the person he was looking for was home.

Before he reached for the bell, he heard a familiar voice coming from around the corner of a smaller side street.

"Ah, I think I must have twisted something in my ankle when I lost my footing there on the tree branch," a young woman's voice groaned. "Stupid moss."

There was a small chuckle of what sounded like a teenage boy.

As Kakashi turned to face the two, Itoshi and a young companion rounded the corner.

Itoshi looked up and instantly recognized her former pupil.

"Good Lord! Kakashi!" She exclaimed as she hobbled up and gave him a bear hug.

Kakashi was so surprised that he only managed to stand stiffly in her arms.

When Itoshi finally released him, she brushed the black hair out of her eyes, slightly embarassed from her sudden show of affection and finally remembered that her companion was still with her.

"Ah, Kakashi! You might as well meet one of ANBU's youngest members. Hatake Kakashi, meet Uchiha Itachi."

The young Uchiha bowed low. After Kakashi had returned the bow and rose back up, he was taken aback at the air of maturity that radiated from the boy.

Itachi exhibited all of the characteristics that defined the Uchiha clan. With his long, dark lashes, raven-black hair currently tied back, and slight build, he would easily mislead others with his deceptively delicate façade.

"I have heard much about you, Hatake-senpai." Itachi's voice was rich and steady.

"Itachi-kun," Itoshi began as she looked at Kakashi admiringly, "if there's one person who understands being young and being in charge, it's Kakashi. He became jounin at thirteen."

"How old are you, Itachi-san?" Kakashi asked.

"I am eleven years old."

"You must bring great honor to your family to excel at such a young age," Kakashi remarked, curious to see how the boy would respond.

But Itachi only offered a smile that contained no mirth, no child-like eagerness in his eyes. In looking at him then, Kakashi suddenly saw the deep lines on the young boy's face, and at that moment, it hit him.

_Do others see me as I see Itachi?_

"But in wanting to become a great shinobi, you're finding your _own _way to become strong," he quickly added genially.

At that, Itachi's facial expression softened. This time, his eyes shone when he smiled.

"Yes," Itachi agreed. "I'm glad to see that someone else shares the same sentiments as I do."

He then looked over at Itoshi.

"Forgive me, Itoshi-senpai, Hatake-senpai. My mother and father are expecting me. Thank you for walking with me."

"Let me know if you want to walk to ANBU headquarters together again, alright?" Itoshi asked.

Itachi nodded, and then addressed Kakashi with another bow.

"I'm glad we have met, Hatake-senpai."

"Likewise," Kakashi replied, returning the bow. "Good luck."

"Thank you, senpai."

"Say hello to your cute little brother for me, neh?" Itoshi grinned as she waved.

Itachi smiled, returning the wave as he turned to walk away.

Kakashi watched as the boy slowly disappeared down the avenue.

"He's such a little man," Itoshi said quietly. "I wish he'd lighten up a little."

Kakashi turned back to Itoshi. "Oh?"

"Honestly, he sort of reminds me of you back when you were his age," she admitted sheepishly. "The only difference is – _you_ pushed yourself, whereas _Itachi's father_ is the one pushing Itachi. Being the pride of his family is exactly what his father wants him to be."

_So that explains his negative reaction to my comment about family honor_, Kakashi thought to himself.

Itoshi went over to the gate, wincing in pain as she did so.

"Oh, I asked if Rin-chan could come over to have a look at my ankle when she gets off her shift today," she said. Then something occurred to her. "You didn't just get back today, did you?"

"I came in late last night."

"So you haven't had a chance to see Rin yet?"

"No, I have."

Itoshi didn't move for a few seconds, and then a mischievous grin she couldn't stifle manifested itself.

"Kakashi, you didn't!"

The silver-haired jounin simply stared back at her, uncomprehending.

"Hn? Didn't what?"

For a lady who had just sprained her ankle, she didn't lose a fraction of her speed. In a second, she was behind Kakashi, holding his copy of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Don't tell me you read this smut and not know what I'm talking about."

Kakashi blinked.

"It wasn't like that, Itoshi."

"Did you spend the night?"

His lack of a response was enough.

"I'm sorry, you're trying to be a gentleman, aren't you?"

He sighed.

"She was angry with me."

"I can imagine."

Itoshi handed his book back.

"Come on inside. We can chat about this over some tea."

* * *

"So how do you like ANBU so far?" Itoshi asked, making conversation as she poured Kakashi a cup of tea. 

"It's…great," he replied in a tone that meant anything but great.

Itoshi regarded him quietly for a minute.

"You know, Kakashi, maybe you're not suited for ANBU work right now."

He looked at her with a deadpan stare.

"Ah, not that you're incapable," Itoshi stammered. "That's not what I mean. Eh…" She let her sentence drift off, not sure how to continue.

"I'm not concerned with ANBU right now, Itoshi. It's Rin I'm worried about."

Kakashi paused, looking uncertain. He stared into his teacup.

To her recollection, Itoshi had never seen him this worried.

Before he could continue, he stood up abruptly as if caught unawares.

"Rin is here."

"What?"

Itoshi scrambled up as quickly as she could without falling over.

"Argh, the sooner I get this ankle looked at, the better off I'll be," she muttered, then made her way towards the front of the house, talking as she went. "It can't be her yet. She told me her shift wouldn't be done until five this evening. Excuse me for a second while I go open the door – "

The bell at the front gate rang insistently again.

"Gah! I'm coming, I'm coming," she cried, limping towards the front gate.

Pulling the wooden door back, she gawked at the person standing there.

"What the - ?" How - ?"

Rin seemed impatient, ignoring Itoshi and looking past her towards the house.

"Is Kakashi here?"

She ran around Itoshi, who was starting to get anxious.

"Wait!" she cried, cursing as the pain in her ankle increased as she tried to keep up.

But by the time both reached the room where she had served tea, Kakashi was gone.

Rin noticed the two cups on the low table were untouched and still hot.

"I could have sworn I felt Kakashi here…" Rin mumbled to herself.

Itoshi then fell over, grasping her ankle.

"Oh, I totally forgot! I'm so sorry, Itoshi – "

Immediately she knelt and cradled Itoshi's ankle, checking pressure points and rotating it slowly.

"Itai, itai!" Itoshi screeched through clenched teeth. "It hurts! Right when you turn it there."

Rin nodded.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"I guess your shift ended early today?" 

Rin nodded quickly. "It was slow today. So I thought I should stop by and have a look at the ankle right away."

As Rin began to use her chakra on the ankle, Itoshi thought about the scene that had just unfolded.

_How did they each know the other one was here? Do they have some kind of connection?_

_Where did Kakashi go? Why was he so quick to leave?_

Itoshi shivered. The room felt unusually chilly. Frowning, Itoshi's eyes slid covertly to the adjacent window, which unsurprisingly, was open.

* * *

The cold wind whipped the exposed part of Kakashi's face as he flew over the rooftops and away from the Uchiha residences. 

_What the hell is the matter with me?_

Suddenly, the vision of Rin sleeping soundly next to him this morning pervaded his senses. Her peacefulness calmed the quiet storm that was raging inside him.

All those years away from Konoha, away from her – all he thought about was that feeling of calm and quietness that he seemed to feel only around Rin.

Kakashi slowed down and decided that running away was silly. He wasn't even sure why he was running away to begin with.

He jumped onto the roof of a dango shop, his usual stopping point whenever he traveled around the village. In his haste to leave, his body took him there by habit. Unfortunately, he was so distracted that he forgot most of his classmates from the Academy also loitered there. The jounin caught himself in time, barely stopping himself on the lip of the awning that jutted down from the storefront.

Just as he felt relief over the near blunder of making an unannounced appearance among his own peers, the voice of a little girl betrayed him.

"Ninja sir! Watch out!"

Kakashi jumped. He hadn't expected anyone to see him from where he was. When he finally found the source of the voice – a little girl with pink hair looking out her third floor window in the next building - he tried to quiet her with hand-signals.

But the girl wasn't looking at him. She was trying to get the attention of the other shinobi below: Anko, Genma, Shizune, and soon, Asuma and Kurenai, who were just walking down the street. Apparently she thought he was in some kind of trouble.

"Eh? Who's she talking about?" Kurenai asked as she scanned the rooftops in the direction the little girl was pointing.

Asuma frowned as he looked. _Did I just see someone with silver hair? Or was that just my imagination?  
_

Meanwhile, deciding he wasn't going to stick around for their "help," Kakashi crept to the back of the shop and jumped down from the roof, only to run into Jiraiya, of all people.

"Ehhh?" He grabbed the stunned Kakashi by his arm. "You brat! Where've you been? I had heard from Rin-chan just now that you were finally back in Konoha, but seems like no one even knows you're here."

Kakashi swore under his breath, thinking Jiraiya wouldn't hear. But the older man's mood suddenly changed.

"I believe you need to come with me. _Now_."

* * *

Eh, I noticed a lot of mistakes. Sorry ya'll. I went and corrected them. Hopefully the edit page on fanfiction won't betray me again. 

omg…

I first want to apologize for the wait. Final exams, work issues…I was a bit overwhelmed. I started back on the story during the Christmas holiday.

This chapter is sort of transitional, and that's another reason why it took so long.

Thank you everyone for your patience. I am also working on another short story, along with junk from daily life. But your encouragements and reviews are more than welcome. I hope to update asap.

Happy New Year!


	11. ANBU

**Chapter 11**

Looking over her shoulder, Rin grinned as she watched Itoshi prop her healing ankle up on a nearby stool.

"Keep your leg elevated and ice that ankle for the next twenty-four hours," she said, turning back around to put away her medical supplies. "Both should reduce any swelling that may occur. And try to keep off it."

"Yes, ma'am!" Itoshi chimed appreciatively as she readjusted her sitting position to get comfortable.

When Rin had finished cleaning up and turned back to face her, Itoshi rewarded her with the flashy smile that was so much like her brother Obito.

"You know I'll repay you in whatever means I can," Itoshi offered without hesitation. "As soon as I get better, of course."

At that, Rin's smile faded and the good cheer she radiated left her.

"I want to ask for you to return the favor now."

Caught off guard, Itoshi did a double-take.

"Rin?" She leaned forward slightly, suddenly alert. "What is it?"

"Kakashi was definitely here."

The Uchiha girl froze at the certainty in the medic's voice.

"Did...did he say anything to you?" Rin asked softly. Though the rest of her face remained stoic, her eyes betrayed the turmoil hidden deep in her heart.

Itoshi's black eyes became wide. She slowly shook her head.

"Why did he leave when he knew I was here?"

Itoshi leaned back against her chair again.

"Rin, I'm not really sure exactly why he came here in the first place."

"Eh?"

"He just came here on his own. I didn't even know he was back until just around half an hour ago when I finished training with Itachi-kun." She paused. "I asked if he had seen you yet, and he admitted that he had spent the night."

Rin stiffened.

"Don't worry." Itoshi hurriedly tried to reassure her. "He said it wasn't like that."

"Like what?"

"He said you were angry."

At that, Rin's posture became bowed, as if a heavy burden had suddenly been dumped on her.

Itoshi continued hesitantly. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to break Kakashi's confidence.

"I was going off about ANBU, but he cut me off, saying that he wasn't concerned about ANBU as much as he was worried about you."

Rin looked away, her hands clenching the sides of her medic apron.

Itoshi frowned.

"Rin?"

To her utter surprise, when Rin looked back at Itoshi, her usual serene face had crumbled.

"I've loved him all my life, Itoshi!" Rin choked. "But now I'm terrified that he loves me back! What is wrong with me?"

Embarrassed at her outburst, the normally calm kunoichi fled from the room.

To Itoshi's dismay, when she heard the front gate crash, she knew Rin had left the residence. Instinctively, she tried to get up and go after her, but then scowled when she remembered that her leg was immobilized, thanks to her ankle. She fell back against her chair, exasperated, and tried to console herself by staring out the window Kakashi had left open.

* * *

Kakashi had never been to Jiraiya's house before. In fact, he never stopped to wonder if the man even hada homeinside Konoha. Kakashi didn't think Jiraiya stayed in the village long enough to make it worthwhile - until the man dragged him into his rather spacious residence. 

But before Kakashi was able to recover from his shock at actually being in the Sannin's abode, Jiraiya dumped him unceremoniously into a large cushy chair in the parlor. The Toad Sannin himself sat on the matching couch ensemble across from the young man, watching him stonily, his arms folded across his ample chest. Kakashi had never seen him so angry.

"What are you trying to hide here, boy?"

Kakashi returned Jiraiya's glare with a cool, blank stare. "Hide?"

"Rin bumped into me on her way over to Obito's house. I saw you running away from that same house right when she was let in." The legendary frog summoner's voice was firm and lacking its common amused tone. "Do I seriously need to explain this to you?"

Thoroughly irritated, Kakashi leaned forward, rested his arms on his thighs and looked away. He busied himself with examining the eclectic décor that characterized the older man's house. His eye roamed the various pieces that told of the Sannin's adventurous journeys, but could find no interest in those untold stories. Instead, his gaze resting on a row of dusty framed pictures that sat on a large nearby hutch.

Most of the images were of Jiraiya's circle of friends and associates, but one photograph stood out in particular.

A yukata and kimono-clad Obito and Rin were hugging each other playfully, with young Kakashi standing to the side, also in a traditional yukata, awkwardly holding a paper lantern. He looked every bit as annoyed as he used to be at that age. Their Sensei was squatting between Kakashi and the other two; he was always the bridge between them.

Jiraiya had taken that picture at the autumn festival celebrations, and since it was a rare occasion to see his former student participating in a recreational activity with his genin-chuunin cell, he took the opportunity to capture it on film.

They were all about ten years old then, fresh, cheeky, and full of self-confidence.

Kakashi felt a twinge of guilt and the nagging feeling of self-doubt. He averted his gaze and looked down at his sandaled feet.

Jiraiya noticed the change in his demeanor - the longing in Kakashi's gaze and the graveness in his countenance was usually not found in one so young.

"Kakashi?" Not wanting to have his charge withdraw into himself, Jiraiya kept his voice low.

Kakashi didn't respond, only lowered his eyelid. The photo showed him everything that he believed was wrong with how he felt about Rin. Everything in that wooden frame showed just how distant he was from the girl he supposedly loved.

"Rin said that you stayed with her last night, but now it looks like you're avoiding her," Jiraiya prompted slowly. "What happened?"

"Rin is Obito's girl, not mine."

Jiraiya's brow creased, not understanding the suddenness or the randomness of that statement.

But before Jiraiya could comment, he stiffened, almost making it to a standing position before his front door burst open. When it swung free, it revealed an out-of-breath, flustered Rin who seemed to be at her wit's end.

"Jiraiya-oji! I need your help -- "

As if she had run into a concrete wall, Rin balked and moved backwards. She almost fell over herself when she saw Kakashi's tense, startled body sitting there in Jiraiya's parlor, gripping his knees so tightly his knuckles were white. The two of them stared at each other in bewildered silence. The room was quiet except for Rin's labored breathing and the clock on the mantle piece behind Jiraiya, ticking steadily away.

Kakashi abruptly stood up and in a few short strides, closed the distance between them.

"Let me take you home."

The kunoichi looked up at him in surprise, but offered no resistance, her body moving of it's own accord. Both she and Kakashi acknowledged Jiraiya before closing the door behind them, leaving the older man frowning in their wake.

**

* * *

**"So yeah," Genma said finally, watching his audience stare at him unbelievingly, "he's back in Konoha." 

"How come he hasn't come to see us?" Anko exclaimed, standing with her hands on her hips outside the dango shop. Everyone in their group now gathered there upon hearing the rumor that Kakashi was back in town. "The nerve of that guy!"

"Like he wants to see you anyway," Aoba snorted, ducking as he knew what Anko's response would be.

Genma laughed a little. "What did you expect? This is Kakashi, remember?"

No one said anything to that. The crowd finally broke up, but as Asuma walked away, he couldn't help but survey Konoha's rooftops once more before tossing his dying cigarette away.

**

* * *

**Somehow, on the walk back to the apartment, Rin and Kakashi had managed to avoid running into anyone they knew. 

The stroll was uneventful. They walked side by side, yet said nothing the entire way. Both were lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't really awkward to Rin. In actuality, it had always been this way between them. Yet lately she was overwrought with worry.

Rin felt that now, times had changed. Her love for Kakashi didn't change, but the circumstances certainly have. Now that Kakashi had started to trust and care for her, Rin was starting to understand why Kakashi had been distant in the past. Shinobi life was easier without the complications that come with relationships. The consequences of any distractions were often deadly. So after all these years, even though she loved him, the door to his heart had been closed. She didn't have to see what was on the other side of that door. She assumed that Kakashi had already determined his future in the shinobi ranks of Konoha and that door would remain shut forever.

Rin never imagined that Kakashi would ever be interested in her. She had always admired him from afar. It never crossed her mind that she would ever find herself needing him that way; Obito in the past was the one she had trusted.

But of course, Obito was gone and now she wanted Kakashi to fill that hole for her. Only she never expected him to reciprocate willingly. ANBU and the shinobi life always kept the times spent with Kakashi at a cool distance. She had accepted it unquestioningly.

She feared that sooner or later, he would have to choose. Kakashi had promised Obito he would take care of her, but Kakashi's allegiences were with Konoha. Though Rin didn't fault Kakashi for putting the Kanabi Bridge mission above rescuingher, she didn't want to put him in that position again.

Losing Obito was hard enough.

So when they finally reached Rin's apartment door, she hesitated.

_Kakashi…_

As if he read her mind, he came up behind her, close enough to feel his body heat on her back. He reached out to her hand resting on the doorknob, and the warmth of his hand was almost like a shock of electricity through her body.

But the door to her apartment opened, and the contact was broken. By the time she had peeled off her sandals, Kakashi had walked over to her old sofa and sat down on it's edge, carefully laying his outer coat over the back of the sofa. Rin went over to her kitchen and brought him a glass of water.

Kakashi gratefully accepted the glass she offered and waited for her to sit down. But Rin didn't move to sit.

"If you need to say something to me, Kakashi…"

Rin's voice faltered as her eyes fell to her companion's face. In taking a sip of the water, he had pulled down his mask, and it occurred to her that it had been the first time she'd seen him this clearly in nearly three years. There was no cover of night, no mask to obstruct their view of each other.

During the span that he was away, Rin had laid in bed at night thinking about what he looked like. Was he taller? Did he finally put on some weight?

And then as she drank in the sight of the beautiful young man in front of her, Rin realized that though physically he had changed little, mentally and emotionally he had matured. It was then that she saw Kakashi turn his eyes away and was taken aback when she saw him flustered for the first time.

Kakashi's hands shook nervously as he tried to steady his water glass. Gingerly, he placed it onto the worn coffee table in front of him.

_How can Rin make me feel so exposed?_

If looking at her made him uneasy, Kakashi was at a complete loss when Rin finally sat down next to him.

_Just last night, I lay next to her, feeling every inch of her warm body without feeling this timid. Until…_

His mind brought back the memory of that very morning. The sun had yet to rise, and he woke up in the dark out of habit. When he had opened his eyes to see Rin sleeping peacefully next to him with almost all of their limbs wrapped up in each other, Kakashi felt an intense, fluttery sensation in the core of his being.

He had never felt so frightened of anything in his life until that very moment – this morning, under Rin's sheets, looking at her serene, kind face.

That's when he hurriedly dressed, left her place, and took refuge at the Shinobi memorial.

_Did you feel like this around Rin, Obito? Was this why you were usually so silly and awkward around her? _

_Ah, now, after all these years, I finally understand. _

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

The silver-haired jounin blinked and turned to face Rin, whose expression was blank, but eyes were troubled.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said quietly.

Rin continued, as if she hadn't heard his apology. "If you don't think it's wise for us to be…so close…"

Kakashi frowned at her directness.

"That's not what I think at all."

It was Rin's turn to grimace. "But that's how you've been acting for the last three years."

Whatever Kakashi was going to say next, he bit back. He felt that Rin should have had more faith in him, that the bracelet he had painstakingly carved out of wood had meant something.

"Why can't you just say it?" Rin exclaimed suddenly.

He turned to her slightly. "Say what?"

"Just admit that you don't want to have anything to do with me. You want to be the best shinobi Konoha can offer, and the best shinobi don't feel _anything_."

Kakashi pursed his lips.

_Do I still give this impression to people?_

Rin began to pace in front of him, as if doing so would help sort out her own thoughts.

_Why is this so difficult? He's never loved me before, so why can't I just let him go?_

"I'm just an average shinobi – a good medic-nin – but barely average as a fighting shinobi. So it doesn't matter to me if I have these stupid feelings and emotions. But you – you're one of the best Konoha's got to offer. I'll only be holding you back if I – "

"If you what, Rin?" Kakashi interrupted, standing up. "If you tell me that you love me?"

At that, Rin had stopped pacing and Kakashi snatched the opportunity to grab her wrist. Out of instinct, Rin wrenched her arm back, only Kakashi didn't let go. His weight dragged the two down onto the floor, and they scrambled around each other, with Rin trying to keep her other arm away and free and Kakashi twisting to keep up.

Suddenly, Rin's legs found leverage on the floor and she managed to force the lower half of her body out from underneath Kakashi's legs. Years of gymnastics training had given her very strong muscles and Kakashi had forgotten how deceivingly powerful they were. They grappled like wrestlers, rolling around on her apartment floor, both holding their own.

The scuffle went on for a bit, but in the end, Kakashi found himself on top of Rin. He sensed that the battle of wills was finally winding down. With her arms pinned beneath him, he found his face was pressed between her cheek and her shoulder, and Rin became aware of the warmth of his breath and the caress of his lips on the crease of her neck. His touch traveled up the length of her throat, then up to her chin until finally his mouth met hers.

The kiss melted most of Rin's defenses, but a part of her still resisted. When she pulled away, she spoke breathlessly, replying to the question that Kakashi had left up in the air before they had engaged in their little fight.

"No, Kakashi," she said, looking into his eyes. Somehow during the grappling, his hitae-ate had fallen off. "_I've _loved you for years."

Rin noticed that Kakashi's eyes suddenly had that look of recognition, that sudden realization of what she had meant to say.

"Hatake-san!"

Incessant knocking startled the two. Kakashi wordlessly released Rin from his grip as she stood up and went over to answer her door, but not without looking at each other meaningfully. Rin noticed his normally pale face was now flushed, with his odd-colored eyes peering through the silver fringes of his hair. The moment passed, however, and the obnoxious knocking returned.

"Hatake-san! Your presence is requested at the Hokage Tower immediately!"

Rin pursed her lips as she adjusted the state of her clothing. She saw Kakashi reach for his hitae-ate out of the corner of her eye. When she saw that he had grabbed his cloak, she opened the door.

"How may I help you?"

Two ANBU stared at her inscrutably through their masks. The one with a feline facade spoke up.

"We were told Hatake Kakashi would be here," he said shortlywithout preamble.

"I am." Kakashi had stood close in behind Rin at the doorframe. Any lingering traces of their previous conversation were no longer apparent on his face.

At the awareness of his presence, the manner of the two ANBU immediately changed.

"Hatake-senpai, we apologize for the short notice." The feline mask bowed. "We were told to look for you here if you were not at your residence."

Rin scowled. _Who had said that?_

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Hokage-sama wants to see me right away, you said?"

The other ANBU in a bird mask finally spoke.

"Yes, and we're here to personally escort you there."

Turning to look at Rin, Kakashi's eye offered a mute apology.

The ANBU, regaining their sensibilities, keenly felt their intrusion and silently pulled away to leave the two alone. They waited patiently at the entrance to the building downstairs.

"Rin…"

Only Rin didn't say anything. She was looking in the direction of where the two ANBU had gone.

He dared to reach out to gently bring her face over to look at him. His fingers caressed her cheek as Rin closed her eyes, desperately wanting the moment to last.

When she felt his gloved hand leave her face, Rin did not have to open her eyes to know that he was already gone.

**

* * *

**"You look great," Shizune commented sincerely when she arrived at Rin's door, giving Rin the once-over. 

In actuality, it felt odd to Shizune to see Rin wearing anything but her usual hospital robe and apron. She thought that Rin in tan capris and a simple light blue sweater blouse brought out her feminine qualities normally hidden underneath her usual medic wear.

When they walked into Rin's room, they fussed over their appearances in her floor-length mirror.

"I don't know, Shizune," Rin muttered as she stared at herself,her uncertainty clearly evident her voice.

"Come on!" Shizune laughed it off, applying lip gloss as she spoke. "It's just the usual gang. It'll be fun."

Rin looked on dubiously while she put on her coat. "You know what I mean."

Shizune didn't have to be told twice. She walked up until she stood between Rin and the mirror, placing her hands on Rin's shoulders.

"Rin, Kakashi isn't here. He left a few days ago again on another mission, right?"

Rin nodded mutely.

"You agreed to go with Seiichi-san a long time ago. He's just a friend, right? Go and have a good time. It's just a party."

Technically, Rin didn't know whether Kakashi was on a mission or not. She hadn't seen him since he left with the ANBU messengers over a week ago.

_He comes and goes as he pleases. Maybe I should to._

"You're right."

Shizune straightened up, surprised. She'd been prepared for another round of convincing.

Rin turned and gave herself one last look in the mirror.

_I don't look so bad. Shizune's right. A night out would be a good thing. _

She grinned.

**

* * *

**Trotting down the main road that led to Rin's apartment, Kakashi hastily jumped three steps at a time up to her floor and knocked on her door. 

There was no answer.

He cursed, angry with himself. Kakashi had meant to leave word for Rin about his plans, but there was someone superior to him commanding the quick mission. The commander ordered everyone out as soon as they had left the briefing room at ANBU headquarters. Kakashi's attempt at trying to explain that he had just started his monthly leave fell on deaf ears.

Making his way back to the road, the jounin wandered back to his apartment, changed to something warmer, then headed over to the open market. The bustling over wares never ceased to bore him there. He walked by the stalls absently, his mind obviously elsewhere, until he heard two familiar bickering voices in the next stall.

"I told you 2 cases wouldn't be enough." Anko's raspy voice was unmistakable. "Don't you know how Ibiki drinks?"

"Nobody asked you," Genma's low voice retorted. "Anyway, you're the one who said 2 bags of chips would be enough."

"Pssh."

"The party's only been going on for about an hour. I forgot how much we all eat."

"It's mostly Aoba and Raidou, man. They're like horses."

"More like pigs…"

Keeping a safe distance between himself and the other two, Kakashi followed them unnoticed as they left the market and walked back presumably to where the party was held. Luckily for Kakashi, the Friday night crowd aided in his concealment to the point where he could walk casually behind his acquaintances, keeping only three or so people between them.

"So when did Shizune say she was gonna come?" Anko asked as she adjusted the weight of the items in the bags she carried. "She was just gonna pick up Rin, right?'

The mention of Rin's name caught Kakashi's immediate attention. He strained his ears to hear Genma's response.

"Yeah, Rin was going to get Seiichi-kun and they'd all come to Asuma's together. I was supposed to meet them there."

Kakashi tensed. _Seiichi-kun?_

"Frankly, I'm surprised that Rin's even going, much less bringing somebody. And I thought Kakashi was supposed to be back in Konoha. I still haven't seen him. Why isn't she bringing him?"

"Rin said he left for a mission right when he got back and hasn't seen him since. Besides, Rin agreed to go with Seiichi-kun way before Kakashi showed up anyway."

"Makes you think Rin's finally figuring that there's more eligible guys than just Hatake Kakashi in this village."

The two finally turned off into a side street and made their way into Asuma's place, prompting Kakashi to check his pace. The sounds of music and laughter poured out of the door as Genma and Anko slowly made their way up the steps.

Kakashi stared at them as they walked inside. Treading carefully to the alley that led behind the rowhouses, Kakashi leaned against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment. By the time he picked up the faint scent of cigarette smoke in the background, he didn't need to open his eye to know who was standing nearby.

"I hope you're not standing here because you think my party will suck."

Compelled now to open his eye, Kakashi regarded Asuma silently for a minute before stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I didn't know I was invited."

Asuma came out of the shadows, flicking the ashes from his cigarette.

"Whatever gave you that idea? You're the one who made yourself unavailable."

Kakashi shrugged, his body still glued to the wall behind him. Asuma resumed smoking.

The two stood quietly in the semi-darkness, Asuma curious, Kakashi hyperalert. When Asuma finally tossed his dying cigarette behind him, he motioned to the rear door of his apartment.

"If you use the back way, it'll be easier to come in unnoticed."

Not waiting for Kakashi to respond, Asuma promptly turned and went up the steps to the door. He pulled it open smoothly and walked inside without hesitation, knowing without looking back that Kakashi had followed him in.

When the door shut behind them, the short hallway leading to the blacklight lit living room became dark.

"Make yourself at home," Asuma said sincerely before leaving him in the hallway. He kept his voice just above the crowd in the next room, and it was then that Kakashi realized the volume of the music.

The songs themselves were from earlier days, deliberately picked so that they could be played at a volume that wouldn't risk angering the neighbors, but loud enough to keep the conversations in the living room lively and animated. The beat stayed in time with the steady flash of the strobe light.

Easing himself into the room, Kakashi noticed the empty stools over by the kitchen bar and made a hasty beeline for one of them. He hadn't sat down but one minute before someone noticed him.

"KAKASHI! My Eternal Rival! The one who I have aspired to defeat has finally returned!"

Kakashi cringed.

"It's about time you stopped ignoring us," Raidou quipped as he ambled over and sat next to them, offering Kakashi a drink.

Taking a sip gratefully, Kakashi glanced at Raidou wordlessly. He hadn't seen him in a while, and could see that the young man had a large scar running across the middle of his face. It made Kakashi feel a bit ashamed of wearing his mask, since he had no such scars, and here Raidou was, unabashed and conversing normally.

Kakashi looked across the room to see Kurenai speaking to a worried-looking Asuma without taking her eyes off his face. Genma dragged Anko away from the door towards the punch bowl, while she looked on, gaping. Aoba and Ibiki stared at him from the couch for a time before coming over to greet him.

It took about five minutes before the conversation of the room turned elsewhere, and he relaxed his tense shoulders, even listening in on Gai rehashing one of his most incredible moments. Thankfully, Gai's exuberance drew the attention of most of his friends.

And just as he felt that the majority of attention hadleft him, a feeling drew Kakashi's eye to the door.

Raidou whistled. "Well, well - look who's here."

Rin came in slowly, looking around for familiar faces. Since Kakashi was sitting all the way in the back of the room and surrounded by his peers, Rin didn't seem to see him. Instead, she turned around and smiled warmly, and the face of the boy he thought had died years ago stood only mere feet away, escorting her into the room with his arm comfortably around her shoulder.

Kakashi's heart stopped, his mind flashing back to the conversation he had overheard between Kurenai and Asuma a few weeks before.

"_There is this young man who works at the hospital who is almost the spitting image of Obito."_

"_You're kidding, right?"_

"_No, I'm not! The resemblance is very striking! Well, at least in the face, I mean. He wears his hair differently, I think. But his features are like the Uchihas, though he's not from the clan or anything. He's very nice, and out of all the boys who are after her, he's the only one that she's friends with."_

The conversation about the identity of this boy hadn't clicked with him until now.

Even though Kakashi hadn't done anything in reaction to seeing Rin with her companion, it seemed an automatic response when Gai put his hand on his shoulder. No one else noticed as they looked on.

"She still loves you, Kakashi," Gai said, uncharacteristically solemn. "Don't give up on her."

Then the group slowly left, leaving Kakashi to watch and brood.

Asuma had come to play the host and took Rin and her date's coats. She started to look around again, and immediately, Kakashi quickly swiveled his bar stool around and drew up the hood of his dark blue sweatshirt.

"Kakashi?"

Shizune looked at him as if he were a ghost. The hand that had reached for a new plastic cup hung precariously over the counter.

Genma also came over, sounding less than amused. "You sure picked the right day and time to show up."

Shizune shot Genma a withering glance before attempting to do damage control. She brought her face level with Kakashi's.

"It's a party, Kakashi." She straightened her back and before Genma led her away, added a final thought. "She can be with whomever she likes. Just remember that."

Gravely, he watched Shizune and Genma walk away to join the others. He wanted to be part of the group and end the self-imposed cycle of isolation he had placed upon himself, but he felt strange being around people. He didn't even know where to begin.

"Ah, Kakashi! What are you doing just sitting here?"

Even with the loud chatter, Kakashi had no trouble picking out the voice.

"Itoshi-senpai…"

The girl peered at him over the rim of her cup with her shiny black eyes.

"You realize I'm not your senpai anymore, Kakashi-kun." She flashed him a wink and a conspiratorial grin. "I'm your _date!_"

Kakashi turned on Itoshi in surprise.

"Your _date?_"

She finished her drink but her grin only became wider. She knew it was hard to unnerve Kakashi.

"Why, what's the matter?" she teased playfully. "You too good for me? My ankle's all better now thanks to Rin-chan. So I can dance like the rest of them."

When Kakashi merely continued to stare at her, Itoshi sighed, faintly irritated.

"Geez, you really are dense when it comes to this sort of thing!" She replaced her cup on the counter next to him. "You're here to have a good time, Kakashi." Itoshi moved her eyes pointedly across the room. "Just likethey certainly are."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he responded flatly, yet his eye had followed Itoshi's and were fixed on the couple at the opposite end of the room. Kakashi kept blinking to make sure his eye wasn't playing tricks on him. He knew it wasn't Obito, but this softer version of him was still confusing.

Kakashi cursed his ignoranceof the lack of understanding of his dead friend.In his memory, Obito was a sturdy teenager, with ruddy cheeks, unruly hair, and an open face full of expression, usually of mischief – not this quiet, handsome, slight boy who combed his short hair neatly to the side. He tried to picture Obito this way, but all he could think of was his propensity for lateness, his bluntness, and his clowning.

Despite his memories of a clumsy teammate, Kakashi was unable to stop himself from staring.

Seiichi and Rin stood in the opposite corner of the room, with Rin laughing gaily at the raven-haired boy's jokes. She leaned into Seiichi while he whispered something in her ear, and then laughed again. They chatted and flirted through the next few dances until a slower song finally began to play. Moving together, they went into the middle of the crowded room full of couples. In a slow, comfortable rhythm, they swayed perfectly as if they had danced a million times before. In an intimate gesture, and to Kakashi's dismay, Rin laid her head against Seiichi's shoulder and curled both arms around his neck.

Itoshi gauged the scene uncomfortably, seeing the genius shinobi before her struggle to maintain his composure. Kakashi returned his now empty glass to the bar counter behind him and calmly made his way to the door. He moved so quickly that Itoshi noticed his absence until she saw his figure almost near the exit. Swearing, she launched herself away from the stool to stop him.

"Kakashi!"

She hadn't meant her voice to be so loud, but it caught the attention of everyone in the room. Kakashi paused and turned around. Through the crowd of slow dancers, his eye finally landed on the light brown ones that he knew so well.

There was a moment of recognition and immediately, his body started to move to get a clearer view, to renew the connection.

But as soon as he established the contact, it was gone again, snatched away by the moving bodies slow dancing in time to the music in thecrowded den, oblivious to his frustrations.

He caught faint glimpses of Rin looking around the many faces in the room, wondering if what she saw was indeed what she thought she saw. Seiichi, noticing Rin's distraction, led her away from the middle of the room and Kakashi lost sight of her again.

"What are you doing just standing here?" Itoshi seemed to appear from nowhere, glaring at him. "She's right on the other side of the room."

Already unnerved at the near miss, the jounin wasn't too enthusiastic with Itoshi's urgings.

"And do what? Cause a scene and embarrass her?" Kakashi threw back the hood of his sweatshirt, suddenly feeling the warmth and stuffiness of the party keenly. "She's obviously having a good time with Seiichi. Why mess that up?"

"Because you won't be messing anything up. He's just her date. This event was planned way before you came back to Konoha. She didn't want to go alone, and they're friends." Itoshi pushed back the hair that fell into her eyes. "Why is this bothering you so much? This is supposed to be a party."

Kakashi made no comment, only turned back around and walked out of the door.

On the other side of the den, Rin felt herself compelled to look up towards the entrance, and when she saw the shock of silver hair, her heartstrings seized. She gripped Seiichi's arm, startling him.

"Rin?" Seiichi gently shook her from her frozen state. "Rin? Rin! What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"Y-y-yes," Rin managed shakily, obviously flustered. She turned to look at him, unsure of how to continue. "Seiichi…"

"It's okay, Rin. You need to leave?"

Rin nodded sadly, feeling slightly torn.

_Ah, Kakashi, you just had to come back and see…_

"I'll walk you – " he offered, but Rin stopped him.

"No, it's fine, Seiichi-kun. Thank you for taking me tonight." She gave him one of her rare, genuine smiles. "I had a great time. Really, I did."

Seiichi gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"You sure this is alright with you?" Rin asked timidly, searching his face for any hint of anger.

Seiichi responded by grabbing her in a long hug.

But as much as Rin enjoyed Seiichi and his attentions, she felt that she just had to get out of there.

_How much of all that did Kakashi see?_

Not that she should have felt guilty about it, but…she did.

By the time she thanked Asuma and found herself in the street looking both ways, Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

Rin squared her shoulders as much as she could in the frosty November air, gripping the edges of her coat tighter.

If it was going to take all night to find this man that flitted in and out of her life, then so be it.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Being sick with the flu certainly didn't help with the writing...spring semester began and then I caught the flu...so I had to play catch up for most of February and that left me with little time and energy to write.

I want to apologize...again...for the long wait. Your reviews have kept me going! I want to thank everyone who has patiently waited for the updates. Please read and review!


	12. Rin

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, but Kishimoto's.

**Chapter 12**

Kakashi thought there'd never be a day when he would not want to be at the Memorial, but right now, it was the last place he wanted to be.

What did he have to say to his friend?

Pulling back the hood of his sweatshirt, Kakashi shivered as he dug his hands deeper into his pockets. He had wandered aimlessly around the outskirts of Konoha for almost two hours, and the cold had finally settled in his body. His hands and feet felt like blocks of ice, and his ears and cheeks were pink with exposure. Stiffly, he yanked up his mask.

While he walked, memories of Obito floated in his mind, remembering events that at the time, he had paid them no attention. He was too preoccupied with himself to really take notice of anything and anyone around him.

"…_Rin, Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi. Meet your new jounin sensei at the red bridge by noon."_

_Despite being called to the front of the classroom, Kakashi remained near the sliding door at the back, a look of disdain clear on his face._

_An Uchiha brat and a medic kunoichi? _

_Instead of going to meet his new team members, Kakashi made a noise of disapproval and quickly took his leave._

_Walking to the red bridge by himself, he thought about his prospects now that he had a team. _

_The Uchiha was an average student, mostly unremarkable by his infamous clan standards and was more known for his absentmindedness than for his latent abilities. Broad-minded, always grinning and self-effacing, he was generally well-liked by his classmates. He was capable if he was focused, but deadweight if distracted._

_The girl though, was ranked first in the class in all subjects except for taijutsu. Kakashi almost felt guilty that even though he graduated from the Academy three years ago, he was named the number one rookie for this age designation, despite the fact that outside of taijutsu, Rin's scores rivaled Kakashi's. She was popular for her fairness and sharp wit moreso than her looks, which were cute but on the whole rather plain compared to many of her peers. _

_Kakashi by now had reached the red bridge and was rather surprised to see his jounin sensei already there, grinning from ear to ear along with his two new teammates. The Uchiha boy pointed gleefully at him, a stiff blade of grass hanging from his lips._

"_You're late!"_

_The silver-haired chuunin started, surprised. _

Didn't I leave before they did?

_The kunoichi suppressed a chuckle. Kakashi ignored them and turned to the jounin._

"_I'm not late. It's not noon yet. I have almost two hours to spare."_

"_If you had stayed for one more minute, Kakashi-san, you would have heard the instructor say that you had to meet your jounin sensei at the appointed spot in five minutes for your genin group picture." Rin smiled, but there was shared mirth between the three standing there._

_Kakashi pinked, but before he could say anything, another special jounin appeared, holding a camera._

"_Alright kids, gather 'round!"_

_When they finally were ready, Rin gave her toothiest grin. _

"_Hehe, success!"_

_Needless to say, after the photo was taken, the light mood was gone and Kakashi faced his now bashful teammates._

_When they were walking over to their first training session, Sensei made it a point to walk with him while Obito and Rin trotted ahead. _

"_Ah, Kakashi. You left as soon as your genin cell was named. You don't like your new teammates?" _

_Most people would have been uncomfortable with such a point-blank accusation, but Kakashi shrugged carried on the conversation as if he were merely commenting about the weather. _

"_The medic will act in a supporting role seventy percent of the time, with the occasional occurrence where she will actually face combat. The Uchiha will be more of a nuisance until he awakens his Sharingan. I predict they'll be more of a hindrance to me than anything."_

"_That's where you still haven't learned the most valuable lesson for shinobi. It's not all about you, Kakashi."_

_Kakashi frowned as he looked up ahead at his teammates who were talking quietly. He was faintly surprised to see the pair looking serious for once. _

_Since Kakashi didn't comment, Sensei continued._

"_Being a shinobi takes more than just knowing jutsus and being fast and powerful. I specifically selected them to bring out the best in you, Kakashi, as you should bring out the best in them_. _If all of you use each other properly, there will be hardly anything that can stop you."_

Except for being half-blind and a couple of giant boulders, that is.

Sensei's voice still echoed in his mind. _"It's not all about you, Kakashi."_

No, it certainly wasn't.

While lost in his thoughts, his feet had kept moving, and to his surprise, they inadvertently brought him to the building that held Rin's small apartment.

Though her window was left open, he frowned upon realizing that she was not home. It was almost past two in the morning. It was also a chilly night to have the window open and he was surprised to see it the curtains flittering in the wind.

_Perhaps she is with Seiichi._

_And why shouldn't she be?_ _I promised her a commitment, but if I wasn't here to show her, what good was my promise? _

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he leaped from the ground floor and landed easily onto her windowsill. Seeing that Rin was truly not at home, he turned to jump down from his perch, only to have the unmistakable feeling of recognition that he felt only when Rin was nearby.

He froze unsteadily at the edge of her window, unsure of what to do if she saw him. But Kakashi soon noticed that Rin was stumbling along the path leading towards her building. She looked completely exhausted.

Before he could shift himself from his awkward stance at the windowsill, Rin had entered her apartment and collapsed on the bed, sighing in frustration.

"Where _is_ he?" she groaned, her voice half-muffled by what he figured was her pillow.

Kakashi turned his head and noticed that she had clicked on the nightstand lamp. He could see her shadow freely behind the sheer curtains.

His back was pressed to the edge of the window and he gripped its edges firmly, but he began to notice that the cold was taking its toll on his hands. Deciding that grabbing the upper frame would be less straining, he ever so carefully reached for the upper edge.

But in doing so, he had to readjust his feet. Before he could stop himself, his left foot slid out from underneath him, scraping the brick exterior of the sill.

In the near silence, the sound was frightfully loud. Kakashi shut his exposed eye in dismay, silently cursing himself.

_This wouldn't be so hard if I could use my chakra – but then Rin would know I'm here. Except she's going to find out now anyway…_

He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but whatever it was, it didn't come. There was no indication that Rin had even heard his blunder. He let out a small breath, watching it both materialize and then disappear in the frigid night air.

Then out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi noticed the light dim somewhat.

_Is she going to bed now? Maybe I can finally get myself out of here… _

And in that moment when he turned to look into Rin's room, he saw something that would be imprinted in his mind for the rest of his life.

Kakashi could see from the outline that Rin was now sitting up on the bed, with her back still facing him. Slowly, her silhouette proceeded to unbutton her sweater top and casually slip it off her body.

Peering through the sheer curtains, Kakashi gripped the frame of the sill just as his eyes widened, watching as her arms reach around to her back to unclasp her bra.

Unable to move his eyes away, he realized this was the first time he looked at Rin not through the eyes of a teammate or of a friend, but that of a lover. The knowledge of it rendered him completely helpless.

The smoothness of her back… The curve of her exposed neck…

...The smile on her beautiful face.

In his distraction, Kakashi hadn't realized that she had taken small steps to the window and parted the delicate drapes.

"Kakashi..."

Kakashi slowly pulled down his mask. Rin saw the want, need, and fire hidden behind that calm eye. To see his vulnerability there, how she could seem to transfix him, overwhelmed her.

She lent him her hand, finally bringing him inside her room.

As if a dam had been released, Kakashi brought her close to him, eyes locked. Rin brought up her other hand to his face, caressing his cold cheek.

He covered her hand with his own, allowing her a chance to speak.

"I know you saw me and Seiichi together at Asuma's party." She paused, looking away. "Seiichi's company has helped me forget that you were away. I didn't know how you felt about me after all that time…"

Kakashi placed his finger on her lips to quiet her. Rin obeyed, watching his unblinking eye closely.

"My love is for real."

There was no hesitation in his voice. Their breaths mingled, their lips were barely touching.

Now it was Rin's turn to be rendered helpless.

Their lips came together gently; there was still the feeling of newness between them, but when Rin gripped his sweatshirt tightly, Kakashi felt his resolve and caution give way and the kiss become more fervent, more hungry for her.

His hands felt the soft skin of her waist and he wanted more; he wanted to feel more of her, to become a part of her. Rin's hands had released his sweatshirt and they started to roam underneath it, wanting to touch his warm skin.

He became very aware of the little bit of air between them.

They pulled away from each other, both breathless and flushed with emotion. Kakashi's body hummed with anticipation.

"Rin?" There was no doubt of his urgency or the need in his voice.

Now it was the kunoichi's turn to place a finger to his lips.

"Shhh."

She shut the window but left a small crack, then went to her nightstand and turned off the little lamp. The room was illuminated only by the moon, bathing the two in it's soft light. Before Kakashi's eye had adjusted to the darkness, Rin had already pressed her mouth onto his.

The tug and pull of garments began without contemplation, without care. Rin wanted to erase the distance between them while Kakashi wanted to banish the shared grief that had always held him back all these years, hidingbehind the complexity of their relationship.

By the time she finally pushed him onto her bed, falling on top of him, most of his clothes were gone.

Slowing their rhythm, Rin sat up on her knees above him, pausing deliberately. Both of Kakashi's eyes were watching her now, waiting questioningly. His hitae-ate had long been thrown aside.

Trembling a little, Rin brought her hands up to one of the straps that held her bra in place and eased it down her shoulder. Then very carefully, she took one of Kakashi's hands and lead it to her other bra strap. She felt his hand slide down her other shoulder, sliding the material from her body.

Kakashi gazed at her, completely mesmerized. He noticed that though she looked sure in her movements, her eyes were wide, betraying the anxiety she tried to hide. He gently pulled her so that she lay right on top of him, their cheeks touching. Her hair tickled his forehead and neck, but he made no motion to move it.

_Ah, Kakashi. I never wanted to love a man – the way that I want to love you._

He felt her warm breath in his ear.

"I love you," she whispered.

Shutting his eyes, he felt something inside his chest grow tight.

_When was the last time someone said that to me? _

Rin had pushed part of her body up to see him better, gazing at him questioningly. By then, he had opened his eyes again and slowly reached up to touch the generous curve of her breast.

"Is…does this feel all right?" he whispered.

Rin's eyes lost the little bit of fear and she lowered herself again, her breasts agonizingly close to his face. Kakashi saw the ghost of a small smile on her lips.

"More than all right."

She reiterated her declaration with a fervent kiss of her own, and soon, the chill from the slightly open window was completely forgotten.

* * *

It had been a long time since Rin felt warm…just warm and comfortable in her own skin, feeling loved by the person she had loved all her life.

Rolling slightly over, she reached over to get closer to that warmth, only to feel the source of it get up and get out of the bed.

Rin meekly protested while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Kakashi…."

Almost instantly, she felt the bed shift slightly from added weight. The warmth had returned.

"Shhh, I'm right here."

A hand brushed her hair from her forehead and with that, the kunoichi finally opened her eyes to see the face of the man she had made love to the night before. She watched his mouth turn upwards in a small smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

Kakashi played with her hair absently while he answered.

"I was thinking about last night."

Rin couldn't help blushing as she made an attempt to sit up. It was so strange to hear him say something so candid and sincere. If he ever had opinions any at all, he usually kept them close to his heart.

It was the same the night before. Though there were some awkward and nervous moments, Kakashi took his time with her. It occurred to Rin that though he didn't actually say "I love you" in those words, every touch, kiss, and breath spoke volumes. To see him finally be free from his inner doubts, even for a little while, was enough for Rin.

Kakashi dropped back onto his pillow and looked up to her, this time with some seriousness.

"I was also thinking about us."

Rin raised her eyebrows while she peered down at him. Seeing that Kakashi was comfortable around her in his own skin, Rin didn't attempt to cover herself with the bed sheets. It pleased her to see that he already felt so free and open with her.

"And?" She readied her body for her morning stretch.

"And I've decided that I am going to quit ANBU."

Caught in a middle of her leg stretch, Rin tensed at his sudden declaration, leading her left leg to cramp.

"Gah, Kakashi! You have the absolute worst timing!"

Sliding over, he grasped her leg and held it out straight, stretching the calf for a minute or so while Rin lay back until her face relaxed. Rubbing the leg gently, he gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that…but yes…I will put in my request to be taken off active duty this afternoon."

Rin frowned slightly, pulling herself up to a sitting position again.

"But why?"

Kakashi released Rin's leg and sat back among the sheets.

"Things are quiet now. They don't need me to do the routine reconnaissance scouting. Let the other junior members get some time." He scooted in closer. "There's also some things about ANBU that are too political for my comfort."

"Yeah, Jiraiya-oji had mentioned it to me the last time he visited," Rin said thoughtfully. "He told me he had a talk with Hokage-sama about it, how many were displeased with the way the kyuubi situation was handled, and how we're being seen as weak with all the treaties we've signed." She paused. "I didn't think ANBU would be involved."

"There's factions of them, but they're unorganized. Sandaime is still very popular. Unless that changes, I doubt anything will happen." He frowned. "But it's there and my gut is telling me that I need to get as far away from it as possible."

"Mm." Rin also lay back down next to him, but propped her head up on an elbow. "Now what will you do?"

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly. "Hokage-sama has been hinting about me teaching so many times now that it's getting harder to ignore."

Rin was stunned for a second.

"You're going to be a jounin-sensei!"

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Kakashi managed a nervous smile. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with that! I just…didn't think…you'd ever become one. Won't you miss being out in the field?"

"Well, I'll still be sent out on missions, just not as frequently. Training genins sounds like a full-time job."

Rin regarded him silently.

Kakashi touched the arm that had the bracelet he had made for her three years ago.

"I've got a promise to keep." His face turned slightly pink. "I can't make you wear this, unless I can show you that I mean it."

Rin stared at him.

"Is…is this what you meant…when you were 'thinking about us'?"

Kakashi said nothing as he fingered the bracelet. The soft suede tie was weathered and needed to be replaced; the wood was dented and rough, the character on it barely visible.

"Yes," he finally whispered.

Rin brought herself close to him.

"You should pinch me and wake me up from this wonderful dream."

Kakashi did just that, pinching her belly. Rin yelped and smacked his hand away.

"Still dreaming?" he teased, barely dodging her payback attempt.

The two laughed and tugged at each other before losing their balance and tumbling off the bed. Kakashi landed on top, his hands finding her wrists and holding them over her head.

Rin's laughter died at the look Kakashi gave her. Slowly, his fingers released her wrists and slid down her arms, tickling her skin. His mouth hovered above hers for just a second before he finally kissed her, softly at first, then with renewed fervor. His fingers continued to trace lines on her skin, slowly enjoying the spots he found she liked the night before, surprising Rin by remembering just how and where she wanted to be touched.

The nervousness and hesitancy from the night before was gone. Rin was more than ready for him, and Kakashi was more than ready to oblige her. Their motions was more urgent now, more expectant, their moans and heavy breathing filling the air once more.

* * *

They continued to hold each other tightly even after it was over, panting and sweating. It was quite some time before their heartrates returned to their normal pace. They lay there on the hardwood floor, entangled among the sheets. Astonished both by the intensity of their love-making and in the comfort they had found in each other so easily, they laughed a little at why they had denied themselves this for so long.

Kakashi brought his hand up to brush the hair off Rin's moist forehead. Rin smiled at his gesture.

"That certainly was a dream come true," she admitted, blushing fiercely, remembering their last topic of conversation. Kakashi returned her smile, a sight Rin hoped to see more of.

"Rin?"

"Mm?" She widened her smile a little, encouraging him to speak. He waited until he captured all of her attention before making his declaration.

"I'll bring all your dreams alive...for you."

Rin answered him with a kiss, all the while thinking that she would never doubt Kakashi's love ever again.

* * *

Shizune was licking the sweet sauce from her dango stick, not wanting to deal with sticky hands later.

"You look hot doing that you know," Genma's low voice remarked. He gave her a small smile and a knowing look in his eyes.

The kunoichi laughed, blushing somewhat, but continued her enjoyment of her early morning snack. She hadn't had the treat in a while, and Genma had promised breakfast of her choice.

They had opted to take the small meal away from the shop and sat at one of the open tables from another restaurant away from the village center. Coincidentally, they sat right across from Rin's apartment building.

"So why are we up so early anyway?" Genma whined, rolling his head on the back of the iron chair. He then winked at his companion. "Did you work up that much hunger from last night, hmm?"

"Maybe," Shizune replied teasingly, trying to keep her dish away. The two giggled and blushed. Genma managed to snatch his share of dango and devour it, keeping the stick in his mouth.

Shizune took a sip of her tea.

"It's not early. It's nearly eight in the morning."

Genma sighed loudly, pretending to doze. Then he sat up sharply, pulling the dango stick out of his mouth.

"Holy – "

Shizune nearly choked on her tea.

"What?"

She followed his stare towards the apartment building across the street.

There was Rin leaving the entrance, followed closely by Kakashi.

Shizune turned back to Genma and the two exchanged a quick glance.

_No way! _

Genma was surprised that the two had walked by without noticing them. But he did see that Kakashi was still wearing the clothes he had worn the night before at the party, and that both Rin and Kakashi's hair was still slightly wet.

"Did you see?" Shizune hissed as soon as the pair had turned the street corner, unable to contain her excitement.

Genma had to close his own mouth, swallowing carefully before he could reply

"Damn…"

**

* * *

Author's notes:**

I'm so sorry for the long wait. Final exams, planning a big conference at work, and competitive soccer have sucked out all my energy and free time. Now that school's out and the soccer season's over, I finally had the time to focus.

I want to first thank my beta **leafygirl** for helping me out with this chapter. This is the first time I've ever written a love scene, so I had my awkward moments. It was just as awkward for me as it was for Kakashi and Rin lol. Leafy helped me with being able to express myself. I love you, girl.

Also want to thank **sureasdawn**, **koibito** **moon**, and **nushi** for their support, and to all who left reviews for me. They kept me going. xoxo

Finally, I want to thank **inquisitive** who wrote an honest review on the direction and pace of my story. You were right...I hadn't anticipated this story to be as long as it is, and in my haste to write a KakaRin, I hadn't really planned out where I wanted this to go before getting to this point. I was stalling a little, but I didn't want it to be easy for them either, since Kakashi isn't the easiest person to get close to, much less love and maintain some sort of relationship. The hardest part is putting this in some sort of path of where the canon may have their relationship be, which is silly considering Kishimoto probably doesn't have romance in for them at all. I'm hoping that this chapter will renew your hope in my story.

Please read and review, and enjoy!


	13. Itoshi

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, but Kishimoto's.

**Chapter 13**

"So how do you like teaching?"

Asuma regarded the young lady with the cascade of wavy black hair with a bemused grin. The two were standing on the third floor outdoor breezeway at the Academy, leaning against the metal railing.

"It has its moments. They're brats, after all. Even the smart ones are hard to reach."

Kurenai laughed as she turned around and faced the playground below where his class was currently enjoying recess.

"There must be _some_ you are fond of. Teachers always have favorites."

Asuma held the lit cigarette between his lips and rubbed his beard thoughtfully with his fingers.

"Ah, I wish I was a jounin now," Kurenai sighed wistfully. "I'd love to be able to train my own genin cell. Have you given that any thought?"

Exhaling smoke, Asuma leaned against the balcony railing and ashed his cigarette.

"This batch is still a bit too young, though there are some that I am eyeing. They're barely six years old, you know."

"That isn't too young. That Uchiha prodigy graduated when he was seven didn't he? And I heard he's in ANBU now, just made captain."

Asuma snorted a little.

"The ones I have aren't as brilliant as Uchiha Itachi. His younger brother Sasuke is in my Tactical class, and he's the only one that's shown promise."

"Ah, so no awesome kunoichi in the ranks?"

"Actually, there is one that rivals the younger Uchiha's top grades: Haruno Sakura. But she's a little timid and doesn't have any skills in hand-to-hand combat - yet, anyway. She's number one in every other category except for taijutsu."

Kurenai wrinkled her nose. "Just because she doesn't throw herself around like an animal doesn't mean she can't be a brilliant shinobi, Asuma."

"I didn't mean it that way," Asuma said, slightly defensive. "It really doesn't matter now anyway. Sandaime is not advancing any of the Academy students. Regardless of talent, they will not be promoted early anymore. Something about fostering the importance of team-building…"

"Really? So we won't have geniuses like _him _shooting up the ranks?"

Asuma looked to where Kurenai pointed down in the play yard below and frowned in surprise.

"Kakashi?" He leaned over the rail as if making sure his eyes weren't fooling him. "What in the world is _he_ doing here?"

"Bored, maybe."

"Hmm," was Asuma's only reply. He flicked his ground out cigarette and watched it fall precariously close to where Kakashi and another young chuunin instructor, Umino Iruka, were standing.

No sooner had the object fallen within six feet of the target when the Copy Nin whipped out a kunai from heaven knows where and sliced the cigarette clean in half.

Kurenai's eyes widened slightly, but Iruka's nearly bugged out of his head.

"Wow…" Iruka cooed, obviously in awe while nervously clutching his clipboard. "That was _so cool_…"

Kakashi peered upwards against the glare.

"Yo!"

Both Asuma and Kurenai flinched. Kakashi's voice hadn't come from the body below, but from the one currently behind them.

The Kakashi on the ground disappeared in a burst of smoke.

Iruka blanched.

"I was talking to a _bunshin all this time_?"

"Ah…" Kakashi managed sheepishly, rubbing his hand behind his neck. "Sorry, sorry…"

Kurenai raised her eyebrows.

"Tch!" Iruka huffed, clearly unamused.

"Since when did _you_ start kidding around?" Kurenai asked, eyebrows still raised. In actuality, she was still a little bit intimidated by Kakashi. Not that he did anything to her, but his aloof and exacting persona hadn't been endearing either.

Yet ever since Asuma's party two days ago, she noticed a slight change in the young man's demeanor. Kurenai couldn't quite place what it was.

"So how is Rin?" Asuma asked while he blew on his cold hands and rubbed them together, his voice a little quieter than before. It was no secret that Kakashi and Rin were a solid couple now, even though the two of them hadn't actually said anything to anybody about it.

And as she watched Kakashi hesitate while he tried to think of a reply, Kurenai realized that it was Rin who had softened this lad from a hardened, unhappy boy to a more forgiving, young man.

"She's doing well. She's working less hours at the hospital and putting in more time with the Academy children at the gymnasium."

Iruka, who by now had climbed the three flights of stairs to reach the group, listened to the fringes of the conversation in disbelief.

"You're the one that won Rin's heart?"

The group turned to regard Iruka, startled; they had forgotten him.

Iruka stared at Kakashi for a long moment before turning around and proceeding to walk back down the stairs again.

"Nice to meet you, Kakashi-_sensei_. I'll see you in the faculty lounge bright and early Monday morning."

His light footsteps echoed softly into the distance.

"'_Kakashi-sensei? I'll see you bright and early Monday?_'" Asuma blurted, repeating Iruka's send off right down to the inflections. "What's going on here? Wait, don't tell me you're – "

But before Asuma could continue, Kakashi took his signature leave with a wave, a smile and a poof.

Asuma stood there still looked shocked, cold hands forrotten, but Kurenai was inwardly pleased. She wondered if being near Rin probably had something to do with Kakashi's sudden career change. He had been in ANBU for almost five years now, and from what she had gleaned from the chatter of her male associates (namely Genma and Hayate), Kakashi was well-respected and a rising star. He had copied a lot of jutsu's while tirelessly doing Konoha's bidding. Kurenai's cousin, a senior ANBU officer, mentioned over a family dinner one night that he had met Kakashi during one of his missions where they had to exchange reconnaissance information.

"_Hatake-taichou was very professional of course, but there was something about him that I just can't explain which made him different from the other officers I've worked with. Not only was he a firm yet empathetic leader, he was also very team-oriented. He made sure he kept track of everyone and anticipated everyone's needs. By the end of it, my men worshipped him. And the wonderful thing about him is – he didn't even notice it."_

Up until then, Kurenai's opinion of 'Hatake-taichou' was that of a stuck-up, conceited, cold fish. At the table then, she could hardly believe this description of her old classmate.

Rin was probably his only soft spot, and even that had been barely noticeable. It wasn't until Obito and their Sensei had died before Kakashi became grounded to everyday life.

Kurenai managed a small smile.

"Come on, Asuma," she said playfully. "Give the guy a break. The kids will absolutely _love_ him."

* * *

Kakashi sighed in relief, thankful to escape from Asuma's impending twenty questions. He had reappeared on the other side of the Academy just outside the gates. Here the younger students were having their recess as well.

Observing their carefree fun and games, Kakashi found that he could easily group the children into different categories. Before he could mentally divide them out, his attention kept wandering to the less than quiet bunch nearby.

"Trying to fill that big forehead of yours?"

There was the sound of books scattering on the ground, then some jeering and snickering.

"Give that back!" a girl exclaimed, and from the sounds of the scuffling of feet, she was fighting her way for whatever it was that was hers.

"Aw, what's the matter, Forehead?" a different boy sneered. "Want your book on _History of the Five Great Countries - Volume Three_?"

This elicited some laughter and another lad jumped in with the teasing.

"You really _are_ a nerd!"

There was the sound of a small struggle and then the pattering of feet before one of them collided right into Kakashi.

"Hey! What's the big idea – oh! "

Kakashi drew up right into the burly boy's personal space and snatched the rather large book from his grubby hands. By now, the rest of the group appeared.

"I've been wanting to read the _History of the Five Great Countries: Volume Three_."

"A-ah…" the bully collapsed in a heap, too frightened to move.

Kakashi narrowed his one visible eye. He smiled pleasantly, but there was a thin veneer of displeasure underlying the civility in his voice.

"Is there a problem here?"

"N-n-no, sensei."

The boys took that as a sign that they should leave before his mood changed to something worse. They scrambled away, wanting to get as far from Kakashi as possible.

When their voices finally faded, Kakashi went to look for the young girl, to find her sitting there in a heap, surrounded by a pile of other large books. Frankly, he was surprised that someone her age would be reading something so complex.

"Ah, this is yours, I believe?"

As if realizing her state, she jerked up, eyeing him through the shock of her light pink bangs before gingerly taking the book.

"Thank you," she whispered and then proceeded to gather her things together, hiding her embarrassment under the veil of her hair.

But Kakashi had taken the initiative and was already holding them out for her with a smile.

"I'm surprised you like to read the _Histories_," Kakashi remarked as the girl slowly took them from his hands. She looked at him with a bit of awe in her large green eyes.

"How old are you?" Kakashi asked congenially. "Fourteen?"

He was exaggerating, but it had the intended effect.

"I just turned nine this year," she answered, blushing fiercely.

Kakashi had to do a mental double take. Not only was this girl reading _Histories_, but other advanced subjects that normally would be boring for chuunins.

"Sakura-chan! I thought I told you to wait in front of the Academy today!"

"Oh!" Young Sakura looked apologetically over at Kakashi, carefully pushing her hair aside a bit. "I'm sorry, it's my Mother. Thank you…for helping me back there…"

Kakashi rubbed his neck, slightly embarrassed, his other hand raised in a half-hearted wave.

The girl smiled appreciatively, probably the first genuine one since Kakashi had met her.

_How in the world is she reading all that at her age? Have I missed something here? Have they all gotten smarter? What have I gotten myself into?_

But Asuma had told Kurenai that most of the students were hard to reach, meaning that only a few were pushing themselves.

"Did you just play the knight in shining armor for that little princess there?"

Kakashi turned to see Itoshi grinning mischievously, a smirk on her impish face and her hand on her hip. Her smirk then turned into a sad smile.

Kakashi raised his lone visible eyebrow in surprise.

Itoshi motioned for him to walk with her. But after strolling a little ways with her, Kakashi felt something was off.

"Is everything alright?" he asked lightly.

Looking at the path in front of them but not actually seeing it, Itoshi sighed.

"I wish I could honestly answer that question," she replied, smiling wanly.

The seriousness of her voice alarmed Kakashi. When she talked like that, Itoshi had something on her mind.

"You love her very much, don't you?"

Kakashi started. "What?"

Itoshi grabbed his wrist firmly, as if wanting his full attention. When Kakashi turned to give it to her, he was taken aback by her Sharingan-lit eyes

"Kakashi…I want you to listen to me."

And while he stared at her, now totally alert, she suddenly pulled herself close, pulled down his mask, and kissed him hard.

Kakashi knew that Itoshi had always been fond of him, even back when her brother was still alive. Itoshi wasn't around often, but she would always ruffle his hair or tease him when he and Rin would drop by with Obito after training.

But it wasn't until they were a team in ANBU that he became close to her - not in a romantic way, but with an intimate trust. He knew exactly how she wanted things done and vice versa. There was unspoken communication between them and it wasn't until after he was assigned for solo missions that he missed having her around.

Kakashi felt that being near Itoshi was almost like being around Obito and Rin at the same time. But once in a while, there was a lingering look…or a touch on his elbow longer than needed which made him wonder if she had feelings for him.

Stiffening from the suddenness, Kakashi didn't flinch from the kiss, but he also didn't move into it either. Her arms tightened around him, hoping that he would move his around her waist and reciprocate.

But he didn't. His heart belonged to Rin.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, his arms gently tugging hers away from him - his only acknowledgement of her closeness.

Kakashi found it hard to stay calm while Itoshi clung to him, her lips next to his ear. He wanted to look at her; he found it was easier to see what people were feeling by looking straight into their eyes.

He was surprised to see that her Sharingan eyes were moist, and tears had fallen midway to her cheeks. In all the years he had known her, she had never cried - not when Obito died, not when a kunai had found its way into her groin muscle. Guilt flooded him. For a second, he watched Itoshi fiercely rubbing away the offending tears, remembering Obito doing the very same thing all those years ago. Her trembling voice broke him out of his reverie.

"S-sorry…" she sputtered, laughing a little and smearing the tears away with the back of her hand. "Honestly, I don't know what came over me…"

She stood there awkwardly, looking a little pained while Kakashi watched her closely. She had pulled away a little, but still was only at arms length. In her eyes, he saw many conflicting emotions running together, but the one he was worried about the most was her fear.

Itoshi was never afraid of anything - except maybe for his life and well-being.

"You…do you remember Uchiha Shisui?" she asked, changing the subject.

The young man she spoke of was one of the best in the Uchiha clan and had committed suicide around half a year ago to Kakashi's recollection. It was highly unusual, but stranger things had happened.

"Shisui-taichou? I knew of him," he replied, but with obvious confusion in his voice.

"And…Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yes, the youngest ANBU captain and the best Konoha has to – "

"He killed him," Itoshi interrupted, unhesitatingly. "They all say Shisui-san killed himself, but…in my heart, I know Shisui-san didn't want to die. Itachi drowned him in that River."

Kakashi stared at her. From kissing him to blurting out her theory that one of the Uchiha's prized boys had killed one of their own in one breath sent him reeling. He had to reorganize his thoughts.

"What? Are you absolutely sure?"

"There's been talk in the clan about you," she went on, her fingers beginning to grip his arms again. Her eyes drifted to his covered one. "They want back what is rightfully theirs."

Kakashi's lone eye narrowed, feeling a knot starting to form in his stomach.

"What does this have to do with Itachi-san?"

Itoshi blinked at him.

"They've been asking him to correct this situation."

Kakashi froze.

_Will the Hokage tolerate one of his own taking out a fellow shinobi?_

"Why…why are you telling me this? Won't they kill _you_ if they found out that you told me?"

Itoshi smiled and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were their usual black, but now, they looked open and vulnerable. She brought her lips close to Kakashi's ear again.

"It's…it's because…because I… "

Kakashi waited, his body tight with tension.

But Itoshi suddenly pulled away.

"Because…Kakashi-kun…that eye was a gift from my brother. He gave it to you freely. It's not up to anyone to take that away from you."

She lifted his hitae-ate and gently ran her fingers over the scar on that eye.

"I'll protect that gift with my life."

Touched, Kakashi could only watch her as her eyes traveled down to his lips again.

Itoshi kissed him again, knowing that Kakashi wouldn't respond, that her love would never be returned. Breaking the kiss, she squeezed his hand.

"Take good care of Rin," she said firmly, her eyes wide in their seriousness. "Alright?

Without waiting for his reply, Itoshi ran away. Yet before she could disappear behind the Academy building, she looked back one final time. Kakashi had already pulled his mask back up and his hand was up in a small wave. But he was frowning, anxious, and uneasy.

From that distance, he couldn't see that Itoshi had started to cry again.

* * *

The gymnasium was stuffy with chalk dust, sweat, and stale air - not that it bothered Rin or any of her young students. They were all quite enjoying watching one of the children balancing on a beam with one leg while attempting to do a back flip.

"Come on, Hiro-chan!"

"You can do it!"

"Go, Hiro-chan!"

There was a pregnant pause before Hiro finally performed the back flip perfectly and then dismounted. The rest of the class applauded loudly while Rin ruffled his hair and patted him on the back.

"Well done, Hiro-chan."

Hiro grinned from ear to ear. Rin clapped her hands loudly.

"Alright everyone, good job today! Remember to stretch every day to stay flexible and loose! I'll see you next week!"

"Hai!"

As everyone gathered their things, Rin felt a distinctive presence that could only be Kakashi. She turned towards the entrance of the gym and saw him approaching, but something looked different. Kakashi looked as calm as always, his hands in his pockets, but his shirt and pants were torn and dirty. His hair was dusty and bits of mud were visible in the gray tufts. Rin dropped her things and ran up to him, concerned.

"Kakashi, what happened to – "

But before she could finish asking, he gently took her to the small alcove that had the water fountains, pulled down his mask, brought her face close to his and kissed her warmly.

Rin didn't put up any more resistance, closing her eyes and melting into his arms. It honestly was the first time he had done anything this open and spontaneous, though he still retained enough presence of mind to do it out of the curious eyes of her class. Her young charges would tease her incessantly if they saw her kissing her _boyfriend_.

When they finally pulled away from each other, breathing a bit heavily, Rin noticed that the normally loud, cavernous gym was eerily silent. The two of them both looked out towards the floor and realized that because the gym was completely surrounded by mirrors, their once private kiss was in plain view of all of the twenty wide-eyed seven year-olds, watching with their mouths open in awe.

Kakashi's face suddenly felt very hot.

But then all the kids broke out into a very enthusiastic applause, cheering their shy teacher on.

"Hooray for Rin-sensei!"

Immediately they milled around the two, peppering Kakashi with questions.

"How old are you?"

'How come your hair is white already?"

"Why do you wear a mask all the time?"

But it was one question from a tow-headed boy that tugged on Kakashi's sleeve.

"Neh, do you _really_ love Rin-sensei?"

Rin blushed, feeling embarrassed for Kakashi.

"Kyo-chan!"

"It's alright, Rin," Kakashi said reassuringly, squatting so that he could face the boy. "Yes, I love Rin-sensei very much."

Rin, standing behind Kyo with her hands on the boy's shoulders and facing Kakashi, watched him closely.

"She's the nicest person in the whole world!" Kyo exclaimed sheepishly, his cheeks pink with shyness. "Promise that you won't hurt her!"

Kakashi's black eye flicked upwards towards Rin's unblinking brown ones.

"That's a promise of a lifetime."

There was a moment's silence before the children clapped again, clamoring over Kakashi and laughing. Despite all that, Rin and Kakashi's eyes never lost contact. He calmly raised his mask over his face, but not before Rin noticed the ghost of a small smile on his lips.

She returned it with a demure smile of her own, thinking with her heart that she must be one of the luckiest girls in the world.

Yet if Rin could have read Kakashi's mind, she would have been surprised to hear that he would have said the exact same thing about her.

* * *

On the way home from the gym, Rin shyly took Kakashi's arm in hers.

"Promise of a lifetime…" she repeated, looking down at the handmade bracelet. Kakashi had refinished it and it was almost as good as new. While admiring the bracelet, she saw Kakashi's arm laced with hers and noticed the mud on it.

"Hey, did you fall off a cliff or something?" she asked, indicating his dirty shirt.

"Hm? Oh this?" Kakashi laughed a little. "I had to work off some stress and I saw Gai at the training fields…so…"

Rin sighed resignedly, knowing the tale of that story without Kakashi needing to continue. But she didn't miss his remark about "stress."

"What's bothering you so much that you had to take it out on poor Gai-kun?"

Kakashi's mood immediately darkened.

"I ran into Itoshi-senpai today. She was upset…" he paused, wondering if he should continue.

Rin waited. If there was one thing about Kakashi she knew, it was never to push him. If he wanted to reveal something, whether it was about himself or someone else, he'd be frank, but if he wasn't ready, prodding him would further push him away.

"Do you have to make a medical run tomorrow?" Kakashi easily asked instead. "I don't have to be at the Academy until Monday."

Rin had to laugh at Kakashi's thinly veiled attempt at changing the topic of conversation as well as asking for her attention. Faintly she worried that whatever Itoshi had said to him was something serious. Perhaps she could talk to him about it tomorrow while they traveled to the other nearby villages who had the herbs and compounds she needed.

"Really, Kakashi-kun," Rin said, lightly shoving Kakashi in jest. "Did you have to ask?"

**

* * *

Author's Notes: I must have lost most of my readership due to my lack of updates now. -- Sorry, everyone. You would think summer would be less hectic and all…but amongst work, tutoring algebra, soccer practice and fitness training, I don't have the energy to write. But I have so many scenes in my head that I want to use – and want to share. Please don't give up on me!**

Thank you Leafygirl for betaing and for idea bouncing. You are my rock!

Inquisitive – I keep thinking of you when I write. I hope I didn't disappoint.

And thank you everyone who has been faithful to my story!


End file.
